Pangea y los continentes
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: En una reunion normal de paises,un hombre entra de improviso y deci ser Pangea el supercontinente,tras de si entran otros seis chico que parecen conocerle, para mayor desconcierto de las naciones¿quienes seran estos chicos?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**Los nombres de los continentes y apariencia; Europa:Anthony apariencia unos 20 años;Asia:Naoko apariencia unos 20 años;Africa: Itaï apariencia unos 23 años, America :Maria apariencia unos 17 años; Oceania: Sukru apariencia 17 años; Antartida:Cailleach apariencia unos 15 años,Pangea:Eliel apariencia unos 27 años

Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 1:¿Nuestros Padres?

Era la tipica reunion de paises, Italia preguntando cuando comian y si abria pasta, Antonio abrazando a Romano,este insultando a España, Prusia molestando a Austria, Hungria apunto de golpear a Prusia con su adorada sarten, la tipica reunion seria de los paises.

-¡Silencio!-grito Alemania-que cada uno exponga su propuesta de uno en uno.¿Quien sera el primero?-

-Yo, the hero,por supuesto-dijo America ya en pie y dirigiendose a la pizarra del principio de la sala

Despues de un rato en los cuales los paises atendieron sin hacer ruido la "sensata" idea de America.

-En resumen, soy un heroe y necesitamos un robot gigante que hara Japon con su tecnologia Gudan.¿Que les parece?No aceptare opiniones contrarias-

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Japon

-Japon, da tu propia opinion-dijo Suiza

-Estupido emancipado esa es la idea mas absurda que has dado nunca-dijo Inglaterra

-Joo,Iggy nunca me apoyas-dijo America con lagrimas en los ojos

Y empezo de nuevo el jaleo normal en la sala de juntas, Alemania se preguntaba que habia hecho él para merecer este trabajo y se planteaba hacer yoga como le aconsejo Japon, de repente, la puerta de la sala dejando pasar a un hombre,de unos 27 años,con el pelo platino recogido en una coleta,va vestido con una chaqueta marron,un jersey verde y unos pantalones marrones.

-¿Quien es y que hace aqui?-pregunto austria

El hombre paseo la vista por la sala con sus ojos grises y esbozo una sonrisa

-Asi que sois vosotros los que mandais en este tiempo-dijo el hombre

-¿quien es usted?-pregunto esta vez Alemania

Nadie conocia a ese hombre, pero todos presentian que era alguien muy poderoso, nadie hablaba en la sala todos estaban atentos al hombre.

-Tsk, sabia que no debi dejar al mando a los hijos inutiles de esos cinco-dijo el hombre-y a tu pregunta niño, yo soy Eliel pero ustedes deben llamarme Pangea-

-Eso no es posible-Dijo Inglaterra poco convencido

El hombre se giro hacia él, todavia conservaba esa sonrisa de superioridad

-¿Eres europeo verdad?-dijo Pangea a lo que Arthur asintio con la cabeza-se nota, eres tan incrédulo como él, supongo que lo has heredado-

-¿Heredado de quien?-pregunto Prusia

Todos estaban intrigados, Inglaterra era una de las naciones europeas mas antiguas ¿quien seria su padre? Se pregunataban todos

-Es evidente que de...

Se vio interrumpido por alguien que habia abierto la puerta de una patada.

-...de él -termino la frase

Los paises cada vez estaban mas confundidos ahora quien entraba a la sala era un muchacho de unos 20 años, castaño con un rulito flotante con los ojos azules y vestido con una camiseta de Sex Pistols una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros rasgados y unas botas negras. Tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente a Eliel.

-Vaya, me empezaba a preguntar cuando aparecerias Europa-dijo Eliel

Ahora los paises si que estaban confundidos, quienes eran estos tipos, se preguntaban todos

-Aunque me extraña que vengas solo- dijo Eliel

-No vengo solo, los demas vienen ahora-dijo el chico llamado Europa- ¿que narices haces aqui?

La tension se podia cortar con un cuchillo, las miradas de odio de esos dos solo eran comparables a las dirigidas entre Tony(el extraterrestre de Alfred) y paises estaban expectantes en sus sillas,Antonio,Romano y Feliciano, comian un bol de palomitas para ver como se desarrollaba la historia, a America no le estaba gustando no ser el centro de atencion pero estaba demasiado intrigado en esta situacion como para interrunpirla y se fue desplazando poco a poco hacia donde estaban las palomitas

-No hago absolutamente nada, mi querido Europa,solo vine a ver a los paises que ahoran gobiernan el mundo, y ver si vuestros hijos se parecian a vosotros-dijo Eliel- y ver si me durarian mucho-

¿Que hijos?¿A quienes se referia con "vosotros"? ¿Quienes eran esos locos?¿Que hacian en su reunion?¿Porque el tal Pangea los miraba con aires de superioridad?¿Si le durarian en que? Todas esas preguntas y muchas mas se la estaban haciendo los paises, los cuales habian conseguido tambien un bol de palomitas sacado de solo Dios lo sabe,en ese momento entraron otras cinco personas a la era un chico de unos 17 años con la piel bronceada,rubio y despeinado,tenia los ojos anaranjados y vestia con una camiseta que ponia" Long Live The Surf", unos shorts y unas chanclas; detras de él se encontraba una chica de unos 20 años, que era claramente asiatica, tenia el pelo negro recogido en un moño, los ojos de color verde pasearon por toda la habitacion como buscando algo, vestia un traje chino color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos sencillos;otra de las chicas tenia el pelo negro ondulado y un rizo parecido al de Canada pero mas cortoaparenteba unos 17 años, unos ojos negros, era de piel morena, vestia unas camiseta de tirantas, unos vaqueros piratas y unas manoletinas;la ultima chica era de piel negra aparentaba unos 23 años, tenia el pelo negro recogido en pequeñas trenzas y vestia un vestido claro y unos zapatos sencillos y el ultimo chico era increiblemente blanco, aparentaba unos 15 años, tenia el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, lucia una bufanda gris encima de la gabardina oscura y el pantalon marron con zapatos de deportes.

-Tony, nos has dejado atras-dijo el chico moreno dirigiendose a Europa

Europa se volteo a verlo y por primera vez desde que entro su facciones se relajaron mostrando una sonrisa

-Lo siento Sukru, es que correis muy lento-dijo Europa

El chico hizo un mohin pero se conformo con la respuesta

-¡Ha desaparecido!-grito Turquia atonito

Europa y las personas que habian entrado en la sala miraron donde antes habia estado Eliel con caras de asombro; la chica asiatica se adelante y cerro los ojos concentrandose en algo, al poco los volvio a abrir

-Ha usado magia-dijo

-Pero se supone que él ya no tiene magia-dijo la chica morena

-¿Has podido localizarlo Naoko?-dijo el chico del pelo blanco

Ella nego con la cabeza y miro a sus compañeros, los paises parecian salir poco a poco del trance en el que habian entrado de hace algun tiempo y ahora comtemplaban a las al grupo de personas con curiosidad

-Bien ahora que todos estamos mas calmados porque no nos dicen quienes son ustedes-dijo Austria

El grupo se miro y una sonrisa se instalo en sus caras y se dirigieron al principio de las sala para tener mejor vista de la mesa y empezar sus presentaciones

-Yo soy María Flores y soy el continente de America-dijo la chica morena

-Yo soy Anthony Nikolov y soy el continente de Europa-dijo el primer chico que entro

-Yo soy Naoko Ming y soy el continente de Asia-dijo la chica asiatica

-Yo me llamo Itaï Abed y soy Africa-dijo la chica negra

-Sukru Kidman y Oceania es mi continente-dijo el chico moreno

-Cailleach -dijo el chico palido

No podian ser...

Esos seis chicos eran...

¡Los continentes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Los personajes de los continentes si

Cap 2: Eso no es posible

-Cailleach Amundsen, la Antartida-dijo el chico palido

Los paises se quedaron de piedra ante las declaraciones de los supuestos continentes

-Eso no es posible-dijo Alemania

-Y ¿porque no?-pregunto Oceania

-Pues porque los paises nacemos debido a la diferencia de lengua,cultura e historia que hay entre un pais y otro,_ma chère_(mis queridos)-dijo Francia

-Esa regla tambien es aplicable a nosotros, joven Francia-dijo Asia-sin ir mas lejos Europa y yo,aunque nuestras casas estan juntas, tenemos una historia, una cultura, una lengua e incluso una religion diferente-

Los paises no sabian como rebatir tenian pruebas de que era verdad pero tampoco podian decir que era mentira debido a que hay estaban y no solo eso sino que esa chica acababa de llamarlo por su nombre de pais sin haberse presentado

-Eso quiere decir que vosotros sois nuestros padres ¿no?-dijo muy obsevador España

Todos giraron a ver a España, sorprendidos por el descubrimiento del iberico y en seguida se giraron a los continentes, que los miraba queriendo decir que era lo mas obvio.

Entonces Feliciano se aproximo a Europa y lo abrazo,cosa que hizo que este se ruborizara por el acto

-_Pàpa_-dijo Feliano

-_Che dici,l´Italia di Venezia_?(¿Que dices, Italia Veneciano)-dijo Europa intentando solterse del abrazo italiano-_Lasciate andare ora_(sueltame ahora mismo)

El italiano se solto del abrazo sorprendido por lo que acababa de oir

-_Parli italiano?_(¿Hablas italiano?)-pregunto Romano

-_Certo, è ovvio,io parlo tutte le lingue d´Europa, che molti_(claro es obvio, yo hablo todas las lenguas de europa,que son muchas)-dijo Europa

Mientras los europeos se acercaban y preguntaban en sus respectivos idiomas a Europa, el resto de paises se fue acercando a su continente para hablar y preguntar muchas cosas.

Antartida por otra parte se sento en una silla y observo a sus hermanos con sus respectivos hijos, Anthony estaba respondiendo en multitud de idimas, sus hijos que no se creian que hablara todos los idimas del continente,con cara de moletia pero lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber que estaba feliz; al fondo de la sala se encontraba María riendo con los americanos sin lugar a dudas eran los mas ruidosos seguidos de cerca por los oceanicos que hablaban como si estuvieran a metros de distancia, eso sin lugar a dudas lo habian heredado de Sukru; se giro un poco para que los asiaticos y africanos entraran en su campo de vision, vio como los asiaticos hablaban tranquilamente,su hermana Naoko tenia una sonrisa,ella solia ser seria pero supuso que con sus hijos mostraria su faceta mas alegre y despues estaban los africanos que conversaban feliz con Itaï; bajo la vista un poco apenado, él al contrario de sus hermanos, no tenia hijos, ninguno, el destino habia querido que despues de dividirse Pangea, el fuera el Polo Sur del planeta impidiendo la vida humana en él, hasta 1819 ningun ser humano habia pisado su casa y aunque se hubiesen instalado bases de investigacion, eran personas extranjeras no habian nacido en su la separacion de Pangea no vio a su hermanos en muchos siglos y estuvo solo en un enorme desierto blanco y no es que odiara su casa, pero no tenia con quien hablar; muchos siglos despues cuando se crearon los primeros barcos, Europa vino a

buscarlo, casi se muere se frio suele recordarle,y lo llevo con él, despues de eso se paso yendo y viniendo de la casa de un hermano a otro hasta que por fin a mediados del siglo XX decidieron vivir todos juntos en la misma casa.

Mientras Antartida seguia cabilando, en el grupo de los americanos, Alfred estaba dudando si hacer una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza de hace un rato, no sabia si María tomaria bien esa pregunta pero llego a la conclusion de que si en verdad ella era su madre,la madre del heroe, tendria que contestar a esa pregunta

-Hey, mom-dijo Alfred para llamar su atencion, cosa que consiguio-¿Porque no has estado con nosotros nunca?-

Ha María se le esfumo la sonrisa de la cara de golpe, la sala se habia quedado en silencia, sin lugar a dudas la pregunta se habia escuchado por toda la sala, haciendo que hasta Antartida prestara atencion, los paises miraban a sus respectivos continentes demando una respuesta. Los continentes se miraron decidiendo quien seria el primero en hablar, Naoko suspiro, le tocaria a ella asi que no lo alargo mas.

-Hay una razón logica por la cual no habeis sabido de nosotros hasta ahora-dijo

Los paises los miraron para que hablo Itaï

-Si hubiesemos estado con vosotros desde que erais pequeños muchos de vosotros no existiriais, muchos aparecisteis por el choque de culturas diferentes-dijo Itaï

-Ademas-prosiguio Sukru-aunque hubieseis existido no seriais asi-

-¿Asi,como?-pregunto Wy

-Si hubieramos estado con vosotros, cuando tuvierais un problema, acudiriais a nosotros, todo lo que sois ahora lo habeis conseguido vosotros sin ayuda de ninguno de nosotros,si os hubiesemos ayudado no seriais las grandes naciones del mundo que sois ahora,quizas a ojos del mundo si pero en el fondo sabriais que lo conseguisteis con ayuda y eso, por lo menos a los europeos, se que os joderia bastante porque eso lo habeis heredado de mi-dijo Anthony

-Ademas si peleais entre los del mismo continente no podemos intervenir porque todos sois nuestros hijos-dijo María

Los paises parecieron comprenderlos y supieron ver que ellos habian sufrido mucho con su propia decisión

-Ademas, ellos siempre estuvieron cuidando de vosotros-dijo Cailleach-por ejemplo recuerdo una vez que el pequeño Inglaterra estaba atado a un arból por una de las bromas de los gemelos Irlanda,cuando se quedo dormido Anthony fue y lo desato, con cuidado de que se despertara, lo tapo con una capa que llevaba y le dejo algunas frutas;tambien hubo otra que hizo que encontraran a un moribuendo Prusia en el campo de batalla,o cuando...-

-Sabes que tienes mas hermanos de los que contar secretos ¿verdad Cail?-dijo su Europa molesto y ruborizado por los comentarios de su hermano menor, Antartida sonrio por primera vez desde que entro pero fui una sonrisa que paso desapercibida, a Europa le costaba bastante trabajo decir lo que sentia debido a su orgullo y/o timidez al igual que le pasaba a algunos de sus hijos.

-Abrazo de grupo-dijo Alfred

Los paises americanos,australianos y africanos abrazaron a su respectivos continentes sin mayor reparo, los asiaticos lo hicieron un poco forzados por la situacion y los europeos aunque pusieron muchas quejas terminaron dandoselo a un Europa que aunque luego lo negara sonrio.

Despues de unas horas hablando todos, donde Rusia y Turquia se fueron yendo del grupo de los asiaticos al de los europeos como les iba apeteciendo(ventajas de ser euroasiatico) a China que llevaba un rato dandole vueltas al asunto de Pangea pero como ahora estaban todos tan relajados no queria estropear el momento familiar que se había creado pero Naoko percibio la preocupacion de China y como buena madre que era le pregunatria

-China-san, que te pasa-dijo Naoko

Yao viendo su oportunidad pregunto aquello que le rondaba la cabeza

-¿Quien era ese Pangea-aru?-pregunto

La pregunta que todos se hacían y nadie se atrevia a hacer era por fin formulada por la nacion mas antigüa viva y como era normal esperaban expectates las respuestas de sus padres, lo que mas sorprendio fue ver como Europa se crispaba con la sola mencion del nombre

-Es un _git bastard-_dijo Europa

-Europa, controlate-dijo Asia reprendiendolo-Eliel, osea Pangea, es el hombre que nos encontro a todos cuando todavia existia el supercontinente-

-Lo cual no le hizo gracia, porque nuestra aparicion significaba que prontro empezaria a separarse-dijo Oceania el cual ahora estaba serio

-Entonces sois sus hijos da?-dijo Ivan

-No-dijeron los cinco a la vez

-Nosotros nunca fuimos de su agrado-dijo America-por lo tanto si habia que ir a buscar comida, o cualquier cosa nos mandaba a nosotros-

-A su parecer, el unico futuro continente que valia la pena era mi hermana Atlantida-dijo Antartida

-¿Pero no erais todos hermanos? Y la Atlantida es una leyenda-dijo Biolorrusia la cual se hayaba cogida del brazo de su hermano, para desgracia de este

-Ellos son hermanos de sangre porque los encontramos a los dos juntos y se parecen mucho y no, la Atlantida no es una leyenda fue real y muy poderosa, he de añadir-dijo Africa

-Entonces que fue de ella?-dijo Finlandia

-Desaparecio junto con su pedazo de tierra-dijo America-aunque fuera la niña mimada de Pangea, se quedo con un trozo de tierra muy pequeño en comparacion con nosotros-

-Pero mientras seguia en pie fue un continente muy poderoso que paso a pie de guerra a muchos de los que fueron nuestros hijos-concluyo Asia

-¿Y que es lo que quiere ahora Pangea-pregunto Canada

Ninguno de los paises lo oyo pero los continentes si

-Creemos que lo que quiere Pangea es volver a gobernar y para eso tiene o que eliminaros o convenceros de que os unais a él, lo cual significaria a la larga vuestra desaparición, al querer juntar religion,cultura e idioma-dijo Oceania

Los paises se habian quedado palidos ante la mencion de su destruccion

-Eso no puede ser, Pangea no tiene ejercito ni nada con lo que combatir-dijo Inglaterra

-Eso mismo pensabamos nosotros porque hasta ahora él no podia utilizar magia pero la ha utilizado para escapar de nosotros hace unas horas-dijo America

-No sera tan poderoso cuando ha tenido que huir de vosotros, ademas yo,el rey de europa del norte podre con él-dijo muy sonriente Dinamarca que despues de decir esto recibio dos collejas de parte de Noruega e Islandia

-Quiza todavia no este lo sufientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a vosotros-dijo Alemania

-Si no lo esta, lo estara pronto y a lo de no tener ejercito, en cuanto tenga la misma fuerza magica de antaño, utilizara nigromancia-dijo Europa

-¿Eso que es exactamente?-dijo Marruecos

-Es la magia capaz de manipular a los muertos, en palabras mas actuales puede crear muertos vivientes de los ejercitos mas poderosos de vuestros paises y ponerlos en vuestra contra-dijo Europa

-Ve~ Doitsu, doitsu¿que son muertos vivientes?-pregunto Feliciano

-Son zombies-dijo Alemania que intuia lo que vendria a continuacion 3,2,1..

-Buaaaaa, yo no quiro que vengan los zombies, Doitsu salvame-dijo Ita-chan saltando al regazo de Alemania, haciendo que este se sonrojara

-¡JAJA! Yo el heroe os salvare a todos-dijo Alfred

-Entonces ¿porque tiemblas?-pregunto maliciosamente Inglaterra

Mientras las paises discutian, los continentes se juntaron pero hablar del tema y por detras aparecio Canada

-Disculpad-dijo Canada con su habitual tono de voz- puede ser que a Pangea le este ayudando alguien-

-Alguien ¿como quien cielo?-dijo cariñosamente America

-Alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo que ganar, como Atlantida por ejemplo ¿no?-dijo Canada

Los continentes se miraron asombrados por el posible descubrimiento de Canada

-No pueden haber vuelto los dos a la vez¿verdad?-dijo Oceania

...

Muchas gracias a las personas que han leido la historia y intentare subir los capitulos tan rapido como pueda :D

Gracias especialmente conniekirkland y Sampa-chan por haber sido las primeras en mandarme un review que me animo mucho a escribir

A lo largo de los capitulos ireis decubriendo el caracter de cada continente y su gracias

Merece review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 3: Las comidas internacionales

POV María

Ahi estabamos mis hermanos y yo asombrados por el posible descubrimiento de mi lindisimo hijo Canada, porque haber todos mis hijos son relindos pero Canada tiene una inocencia tan pura , a ver America centrate en el problema despues te pones a pensar lo lindos que son.¿Me acabo de reñir a mi misma?Estoy muy mal. Pero volviendo al tema porque tienen que volver justamente ahora que el mundo esta mas o menos en paz, porque no se podian quedar desparecidos mas tiempo, como por ejemplo... no se... siempre, eso seria re-grosso. Miro a mis hermanos para ver sus reacciones, Canada ya se a ido a hablar con Francia, Naoko parece pensativa mas o menos igual que siempre, porque la verdad, Asia sonrie muy poco hasta Europa sonrie mas que ella y eso que él siempre parece molesto y hablando del viejo continente parece bastante calmado, eso es malo, muy malo, eso es la calma que precede a la tormenta, asi que mejor pasar de él y no molestarlo por ahora, pero quizas mas tarde si, no hay que perder las grandes aficiones. Miro a Itaï parece triste, odio ver a nuestra hermana mayor asi, ella siempre esta feliz, al fin y al cabo, es ella la que hace que nos llevamos mejor entre todos; asi que nota mental, intertar que Itaï se anime, luego buscare ayuda en Cail y Sukru para esta mision, y hablando de estos dos, Antartida esta... esta... igual de callado que siempre, asi que paso al cabeza hueca que tengo por hermano menor, porque aunque diga que él es mayor es mentira, yo soy mayor que Sukru y Anthony me apoya, ese cabeza hueca esta comiendo, en un momento como este, es increible.

-¿Como puedes comer en un momento como este?-dije

Todos miraron a Oceania lo que hizo que este sonriera ¡por la chucha! Este niño no sabe lo que la vergüenza o que, pero lo peor es que todavia me extraño de esto habiendo vivido con el muchos milenios.

-Es que tengo hambre, no hemos comido desde hace horas, y lo pocos que comimos se quemo corriendo por las calles de New York hasta llegar a este edificio-dijo Oceania

De repente suena una tripa,Anthony esta rojo, jajaja, el viejo tiene hambre

-Viejo, parece que tienes hambre-dije

Me mira mal, se que odia que le diga viejo, pero es que él es el viejo continente ¿no?

-No me llames asi, y si tengo hambre, que tu te hartes en el desayuno, no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo-dijo

-Yo no me harto en el desayuno, viajales-dije molesta

-Quieres dejar de llamarme asi, _pikkutyttö_(niña pequeña)-dijo él

No se que significa esa palabra, maldito Europa por saber tantos idiomas, lo miro y sonrie por su triunfo, ha ganado este asalto pero no se crea que se saldra con la suya

-Doitsu,doitsu tengo hambre, ya es la hora de comer ¿verdad?-dijo uno de los hijos de mi hermano mayor, vi que era Italia Veneciano, el menor de los italias, es el que me cae mejor de mis sobrinos europeos,pero entre mis favoritos tambien se encuentra España que aunque nunca lo dire en voz alta delante de Europa, hizo un buen papel de padre/madre con mis hijos latinos.

-Si ya es hora de comer Italia-dijo Alemania muy formal

Siempre es asi de formal,excepto cuando se trata de Ita-chan,que el cual viene hacia aqui junto con Alemania

-Möchten sie mit uns essen?(Quieres comer con nosotros?)-dijo Alemania en aleman creo que todavia no se creen que mi hermano domina todas las lenguas europeas. Mi hermano asiente con la cabeza, momentos despues, Feliciano cogio de las muñecas a Anthony y lo arrastraba fuera de la sala

-Feliciano dove mi stai portando?(Feliciano¿donde me llevas?)-dijo mi hermano en perfecto italiano, ese si lo entendi, quise aprender el italiano despues de ver la peli de "El Padrino" y Europa me lo enseño

-la sala da pranzo per magiare pasta( al comedor para comer pasta)-dijo feliz Feliciano

Los europeos se fueron con ellos alegando que tambien Anthony debia comer su comida y despues de los gritos de:

-He has to try the english food(Tiene que probar la comida inglesa)-de parte de Arthur

-Avez-vous envie de le tuer si vite? Si vous venez de le savoir, il devrait essayer la cuisine française(¿Quieres matarlo tan pronto? Si apenas lo conoces, él debe probar la comida francesa)-de Francis contestando a Arthur y a mi hermano decir

-No voy a poder comer tanto, joder-

Poco despues de los europeos salieron los africanos que ya habian invitado a Itaï a comer, los asiaticos y los oceanicos, a mi se me acercaron Martín que era Argentina, junto con Manuel, Chile, y Pedro, Mexico, para que me fuera a comer con ellos dado que el resto de los latinos habian ido a un bar de la calle y ellos eran los unicos que se quedaban en el comedor del edificio.

-Seria re-grosso si vos fueras a comer con mi Manu, que es mi esposa, conmigo y Mexico,che -dijo Argentina cogiendo de la mano a Chile

-¡Por la chucha! No sea fleto, dejai de llamarme asi,Martín-dijo Chile molesto

Que escena tan bonita, me encanta que se lleven asi de bien mis hijitos lindos, Mexico me mira queriendo decir que siempre estaban igual, nos dirigimos al comedor donde se encontraban mis hermanos y mis sobrinos mis hijos pidieron carne y les dije que me pidieran lo mismo a mi.

Cuando nos sentamos pude ver el festin que se estaba dando Sukru, ese niño es un tragon, el festin que le estaban obligando a hacer a Anthony, eso si no acepto comer comida inglesa pero si el te ingles, Africa me confeso que Anthony, aunque les gustara la gastronomia de todos sus hijos, exceptuando la inglesa, preferia la comida mediterraneas de España, Italia,Francia, Portugal y í divertida ahora comia comida danesa creo por que veo a Dinamarca detras de él.

Volvi la vista a mis hijos que estaban comiendo tranquilamente, todo lo tranquilo que se puede comer con Manuel y Martín discutiendo,en un movimiento con la mano, Martín agarro mi rizo,mal, muy mal, he soltado el tenedor, me he puesto las manos en la cara, estoy roja, super roja lo se, porque si a mi o Anthony nos tocan el rulito nos pasa lo mismo que a nuestros hijos.

-Mira lo que habei hecho weon-dijo Chile enfadado

-Seras pendejo-dijo Mexico claramente enfadado

No los veia pero supuse que no estaban mirando muy bien a Argentina

-No fue queriendo,che-dijo mi Argentina

Me quite las manos de la cara, como suponia Chile y Mexico estaban a punto de golpear a Argentina

-Chicos, no pasa nada ha sido sin querer-dije lo ultimo que queria era ver a mis hijos pelear otra vez, lo pase realmente mal durante la conquista europea, y se que ,aunque gracias a que los europeos los cuidaron ahora son lo que son, sufrieron mucho perder a tanta gente para que otros conquistaran su territorio, se que entre ellos no han peleado demasiado, menos mal,porque no me gusta tener heridas de las guerras de mis hijos, en eso compadezco a Europa, su continente a sido con diferencia, el que mas guerra ha habido y por eso Anthony tiene muchas cicatrices por el cuerpo, todavia recuerdo como estaba Anthony en la I y II Guerra Mundial apenas se movia de la cama, y solia tener fiebre bastante alta, algunas veces pensamos que no iba a salir de esa pero Anthony es demasiado orgulloso para dejar morirse y aunque China y Japon, los hijos de Asia, y mi pequeño Alfred tambien participaran, la mayoria del conflicto se llevo a cabo en Europa, el preludio del sufrimiento fue cuando dieron el golpe de estado en España y se desato su guerra civil, recuerdo que estabamos en casa y le tocaba cocinar a Anthony, Oceania y yo estabamos chinchandolo cuando de repente se desmayo, desde entonces se paso los dias en cama hasta que paso todo fue unos dias muy duros la verdad, con el ataque japones a Pearl Harbor yo tambien me desmaye y con el ataque nuclear estadounidense a Hiroshima, Naoko estuvo dos dias en coma, menudo espectaculo teniamos que dar los tres tumbados en nuestras camas y siendo cuidados por nuestros hermanos.

-María, ¿porque estai llorando?-dijo Chile

Me toque la mejilla es verdad estaba llorando, Manuel se levanto y me abrazo, tambien me abrazaron Argentina y Mexico

-Mama, dime quien es el boludo que te hizo llorar y ahora mismo le doy lo suyo-dijo Argentina, que por cierto me llamo mama, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo

-Si dinos quien es ese chamaco y te lo traemos-dijo Mexico

-No es nadie, solo me estaba acordando de cosas un poco tristes-dije

-Vos no debes pensar eso, ahora estas con el mejor pais del mundo, yo el re-grosso Argentina-dijo

Ante eso solo pude sonreir, ellos se volvieron a sentar pero algo nublaba este momento que debia de ser feliz, y ese era Pangea, queria separarnos de nuestros hijos de una manera u otro me levante y les dije que saldria un momento a los servicios.

Pangea y Atlantida siempre seran igual intentando por todos los medios que ninguno seamos felices; nunca pudimos luchar contra la magia de Pangea ni juntando toda nuestra magia, él siempre era mas fuerte y encima tenia de su lado a la niñata esa, la cual tambien era poderosa, solo pudimos desacernos de ellos tras la division de Pangea y aun asi se las ingeniaron para que el pequeño Cail estuviera en el Polo Sur del planeta.

Ya en mitad del pasillo me derrumbe, y empece a llorar, no podian volver a separnos de nuestros hijos, no lo soportariamos, pero si Pangea vuelve a tener la fuerza de antaño no habra nada que hacer, y mas si cuenta con la ayuda de Atlantida.

Esa niña,la odio, aunque sea nuestras hermana jamas se comporto como tal siempre se creyo superior por ser la mimada de Pangea, y despues de la division, se las ingenio para ser mas poderosa que nosotros, con su minusculo trozo de tierra.

No quiero mas guerra ¿es tanto pedir?,quiero ver a mis hijos crecer y ver si nacen nuevos paises, quiero seguir discutiendo con Anthony aunque luego me lleve a tomar helado, seguir jugando con Cail y Sukru a la consola, leer libros con Naoko y tejer con Itaï. Quiero vivir tranquila.

Alguien me levanta de donde estaba y me abraza, es mas alto que yo por lo que apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho

-No dejare que Eliel, te haga daño, me entiendes, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hermanos ni a nuestros hijos, hayaremos la forma de vencerlo, te lo prometo, mi niña-dijo

Entonces lo abrace, y descarga todo la tristeza sobre el pecho de Anthony.

...

Muchas Gracias por leer

**Atsukochan:** de verdad te llamas igual, wuau tambien es coincidencia en principio no se llamaria asi pense en llamarla con un nombre estadounidense pero luego pense que la mayoria de America es latina por lo cual deberia llamarse con un nombre latino y pense en María que es muy usado, en España es uno de los nombres mas corrientes y lo de Flores busque en Google apellido mas frecuente en latinoamerica y entre algunos salio este. XD

**Conniekirkland:** Intentare que los latinos salgan mas veces, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y la verdad no se muy bien como hablan los chilenos asi que si no es asi disculpa, e intentare buscar algo para guiarme

Merece review


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si

Cap 4: Solo Hermanos

POV Anthony

Salí del comedor, en un intento de fuga de mis hijos, que aunque me halagaba que quisieran que pasara tiempo con ellos, se estaban poniendo muy pesado y me estaban dando dolor de cabeza con sus peleas y gritos, ademas vi salir a María, cuando sali no la vi, que rapida es cuando quiere, fui direccion a los servicios, tenia un presentemiento, allí estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo llorando,se me partio el corazon verla asi, prefiero mil veces que sonria y que intente sacarme de mis casillas, lo que es bastante facil admito, y aqui estoy ahora abrazando a la chica que amo y viendo como llora. Odio a Pangea por hacerla llorar incluso cuando no esta presente y lo odio por que se que le hara llorar mas veces sin que yo pueda evitarlo, pero de algo estoy seguro, siempre voy a estar ahi para consolarla, porque para ella yo solo soy su hermano mayor, el viejo como ella me suele decir.

La separo un poco de mi, cuando veo que ha parado de llorar y le quito las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos con los dedos.

-Anda ve al servicio, y volvamos al salon, antes de que salgan los niños-le digo y le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa que es suya porque solo se la muestro a ella, sonrie un poco y se va al servicio y ahora, el que cabila soy yo.

Africa ya me ha dicho que le confiese mis sentimientos pero, a ver, es mi hermana pequeña, tipo que seria incesto, oh que mal, empiezo a hablar como Polonia. Aparte no seria incesto, yo la trato como mi hermana menor pero no somos hermanos de sangre. Tsk, que mas da, jamas le dire lo que siento, para que, para que me diga que no siente lo mismo, aparte siempre estamos discutiendo y admitemoslo porque se iba a enamorar de un tipo tan gruñon como yo . Lo mas cerca que he estado en decirselo fue en 1775 pero estallo la guerra de la independencia de los Estados Unidos y discutimos porque cada uno lo veia del lado de sus hijos.

Sale del servicio y me mira, mi mira con esos ojos negros que me encantan, y sonrie y algo dentro de mi se muere por besarla pero solo le devuelvo la sonrisa y empezamos a andar direccion al comedor. Ella va delante y delante de la puerta delcomedor se para y me coge la mano.

-Muchas gracias Anthony por venir, si no fuera por ti todavia seguiria ahi llorando-dice

-No es nada, para algo estan los hermanos mayores-le digo

En sus ojos se refleja algo, desilucion quizas, no seguro que no, habra sido una ilusión, entonces ¿que era? . Se acerca mas a mi, invadiendo mi espacio por cierto, seguro que estoy rojo, pero ella tambien esta ruborizada o sera porque ha llorado, coge mi otra mano y pones las dos a la altura del pecho

-Sabes Tony, tu para mi eres algo mas que mi hermano mayor tu eres... tu eres...- se calla, esto no puede estar pasando, Anthony reflexiona seguramente estas malinterpretando la situación, la miro para que continue pero ella esta mirando el suelo y de repente oigo que alguien estornuda detras de la puerta, esto esta muy silencioso lo cual era raro dado que mis hermanos e hijos estaban en esa sala.

Una idea paso por mi mente, no podia ser que ellos,que ellos estuvieran escuchando detras de la puerta ¿verdad? . De que cojones me extraño, seguro que estan detras de la puerta los muy cotillas . Le cojo la barbilla a America y le obligo a mirarme, le muestro una sonrisa y le hago señas para que sepan que estan detras de la puerta escuchando , me mira divertida sabiendo lo que voy a hacer.

Abro la puerta de golpe y los 198 paises o mas, existentes caen uno encima de los otros y ademas de 4 continentes.

Miran hacia arriba, para verme y le muestro una sonrisa que hace temblar a Sukru y les grito en bastantes idiomas lo cotillas que son y que no saben lo que es la intimidad

y de repente Sealand que esta por encima del monton le habla a María

-Oye señorita María que le iba a decir a papa Europa-dijo

Estos chicos llevo unas horas con ellos y algunos ya me llaman papa, eso me encanta, pero ahora fijo mi atencion en María que esta roja como un tomatito como diria Antonio

-Pues le iba a decir... le iba a decir...que para mi no es solo un hermano mayor, es mi hermano preferido-dijo ella

Tras decir esto cogio a Itaï y Naoko y se las llevo dentro de la sala para hablar, Itaï me miro queriendome decir algo con la mirada pero no la entendi.

Despues de muchas horas hablando de temas diversos dicidieron que el tema Pangea lo dejarian para la junta de mañana porque ya estaba anocheciendo, nos fuimos a un hotel que estaba reservado solo para las naciones y aunque mis hermanos y yo insistimos en irnos a otra parte, no nos dejaron; Naoko se fue a dormir con Taiwan y Vietnam; Africa con sus hijas Argelia y Zaire; Oceania con Australia y Nueva Zelanda; America con Bolivia y Venezuela y a mi me toco con Francia y España no se porque presentia que esa noche no dormiria mucho.

En la habitacion Antonio me presto uno de sus pijamas porque mas o menos mediamos lo mismo.

-Wow, ¿ese tatuaje en el pecho que es?-dijo refiriendosea mi y entonces cai en ese tatuaje

-Una apuesta que hice con Naoko que perdi-dije

-¿En que consistia la prueba, _mon ami_-dijo Francia

-Ella aposto de que antes de que terminara el siglo XX, los europeos os agrupariais para tomar decisiones en conjunto y yo le dije que no, por que veia venir otra guerra, la cosa es que a mediados del siglo pasado, cuando creia que iba a ganar , formasteis la CECA y entonces perdi y me dijo que cuando tuvierais simbolo me lo tenia que tatuar, asi que cuando hicisteis la bandera azul con las estrellitas, me la tuve que hacer-dije, nunca mas vuelvo a apostar con Naoko a nada.

Nos acostamos y ellos se pusieron a hablar de algo pero despues hubo silencio

-Me aburro mucho-dijo España-ya se porque no nos cuentas algo de tu niñez Europa-

La pregunta me pillo desprevenido

-Y ¿porque debo contaros algo de mi niñez?- digo

-Pues porque eres nuestro padre, al que empezamos a apreciar mucho-dijo Francia

Eso es chantaje emocional en toda regla, se han salido con la suya les tendre que contar algo pero ¿que?... ya se

-Vale os contare algo si luego os dormis y no me molestais mas ¿de acuerdo?-veo que asienten con la cabeza-os voy a contar el dia que encontre a America-

-¿Tu encontraste a America?-dijo España

-Si, fue hace demasiados años, unos 270.000 años creo, en la casa de Pangea en ese momento estabamos Africa,Asia y yo, siendo Asia y yo los mas recientes; Eliel me mando a por leña, mientras el se quedaba sentado porque a quien mando a por comida fue a Africa y Asia; yo por aquel entonces aparentaba unos 6 años de edad, asi que cogi su arma y me fui, decidi ir por otro sitio del habitual, pero llegue mas lejos de lo que pensaba porque la flora de ese lugar era demasiado grande para mi gusto, entonces escuche un ruido que parecia un llanto, extrañado me dirigi hacia ir lugar de donde provenia, en esa epoca no existian animales que hicieran ese ruido, cuando llegue al origen del ruido, me quedo asombrado, era una niñita de unos 3 o 4 años con el pelo negro con forma de ondas y un rizo, unos ojos negros llenos de lagrimas, me quede sorprendido, esa niña era como nosotros tenia que ser como nosotros no habia otra explicacion. La niña me miro y me pregunto mi nombre y le dije que Europa que es el que me puso Pangea, luego me acerque a ella y le dije que no tuviera miedo que yo no le iba a hacer nada, entonces la niña sonrio y se tiro encima de mi, estaba anocheciendo asi que decidi que tenia que volver a casa pero me pregunte si debia llevarla, si la llevaba a casa de Pangea tendria que soportarlo al igual que los demas y esa idea me desagradaba mucho pero la otra opcion era dejarla sola, la cual me desagradaba todavia mas, aunque viniera a menudo no estaria para protegerla cuando ocurriera algo; asi que escogi la menos desagradable, la cargue y me fui a casa cuando llegue y solte a la niña, Pangea me dio una paliza por no llevar la leña que pidio y despues se volvio hacia la niña y me pregunto donde la habia encontrado, se lo dije, no queria ganarme otra paliza, se conformo con la respuesta y le puso America a la niña que estaba llorando, despues llegaron Asia y Africa con la comida y con un niño rubio y ojos anaranjados en los brazos- termine de contar la historia mire a España y Francia que se hallaban sentados en la cama del primero con lagrimas en los ojos

-Que malo es Pangea-dijo Francia

-Si muy malo pero America seguro que era muy linda de pequeña-dijo España

Yo solo los mire,no esperaba que les afectara tanto la historias la verdad, se estaban calmando ya cuando empezo la ronda de preguntas

-Oye Europa,dices lo de que te pego una paliza como si pasase a menudo-dijo Francia

-Es que era a menudo, Pangea no nos tenia aprecio a ninguno solo a Atlantida, a ella jamas la toco, a los demas, no dudaba en cruzarnos la cara en absoluto-dije con un deje de odio

-No tuviste una infancia feliz ¿verdad?-dijo España

-No, pero tambien tengo recuerdos bonitos con mis hermanos, y esos tambien cuentan-dije

Era verdad, Pangea no nos dejo tener una infancia feliz a ninguno, solo a Atlantida, pero habia cosas que no nos podia quitar y eso era los momentos con mis hermanos, en momento de la separacion de Pangea me alegre porque perderia de vista a Pangea pero me entristecio tambien por separarme de mis hermanos

-Ahora a dormir, me dijisteis que despues de la historia no molestariais mas asi que a la cama-les dije

-Pero...-empezaron

-Nada de peros, venga, vamos-les dije señalando a las camas

-Si, papa-dijeron los dos

Asi que por primera vez me comporte como un padre, me tumbe en la cama y me empece a relajar pero senti a alguien moviendose en mi direccion, sin girarme ni abrir los ojos ya sabia quien era

-Francis Bonnefoy o vuelves a la cama y dejas de intentar apoderarte de mis reiones vitales o ya no tendras manos con las que apoderarte de nada-dije

Tal como vino se fue y por fin a las 2:30 de la noche nos dormimos

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**SheShe-Chan: **si el podre Antartida esta solo pero con sus hermanos se divierta muchisimo ya se vera y gracias por lo del chileno me servira la proxima vez que salga Chile, a Canada lo toman en cuanta porque estan acostumbrados a Antartida que pasa un poco desapercibido y America es su madre no puede ignorarlo :D

**Lovinaxtonio95:**si estos se traen algo pero por los conflictos habidos entre los europeos y los americanos no se lo han podido decir a parte los dos son orgullosos XD

Merece review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 5: Y Aparecio ella

A Cailleach le habia tocado dormir con Alfred y Arthur, Europa y America les advirtieron a ambos que no hicieran cosas indecentes que pudieran traumar a Antartida o si no, se arrepentirian, Alfred y Arthur asintieron, no querian verse las caras con dos continentes enfadados, ambos continentes se fueron a dormir y los paises anglosajones seguidos por Antartida pusieron rumbo a su habitacion.

Antartida suspiro, sus hermanos lo seguian protegiendo de todo, él era el pequeño pero ya habia crecido, no hacia falta que lo protegieran de todo, pero como se empeñaban en recordarle, él no tenia magia y no se podia proteger como sus hermanos, que si la tenian, se resigno, total nadie se murio por estar protegido penso Antartida

Ya habian llegado a la habitacion y cogio la cama que estaba pegando a la ventana, dejando a esos dos en las camas mas juntas, se sento en la cama y obsevaba a aquellos dos, en algunos aspectos se parecian a America y Europa, ese relacion amor/odio que se tienen pero al contrario de sus hermanos, ellos si se habian declarado.

Alfred dejo de molestar a Aethur y miro a Antartida, el chico se daba cierto aire a Rusia, tan palido, con el pelo blanco y esa bufanda, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos supo que no se parecian interiormente en nada, este chico parecia tranquilo e inocente ahora se le parecia a un conocido suyo, que siempre va con un oso, se llamba, Car...los?bueno da igual, él, el heroe del mundo habia decidido que cuidaria de ese chico pero no se acordaba del nombre, era muy raro.

-Oye Antartida¿cual es tu nombre humano?-pregunto Alfred

Cailleach, que estaba destapando la cama se volvio hacia el americano que en ese momento sonreia

-Mi nombre humano es Cailleach Andmusen-dijo pero al ver la cara de descorcierto de Alfred añadio-puedes llamarme Cail, si te es mas facil, Alfred-

-Y Cail ¿que te gusta hacer?-dijo Alfred decidido a hacerse su amigo y protegerlo

-Me gusta esquiar, la carreras de trineos,leer,patinar tambien y jugar a la consola-dijo Cail enumerando sus aficiones

Arthur salio del baño, en el cual se metio cuando Alfred dejo de molestarlo, y vio que su amado americano y Antartida habian hecho buenas migas, eso era bueno, ese chico ha debido estar solo mucho tiempo penso Arthur, pero luego se fijo que no se habia desvestido para ponerse el pijama, al contrario que él que se lo habia puesto en el baño, y de Alfred que mientras hablaba se lo ha puesto . Entonces cayo, ninguno de los continentes traia maleta, ni mochila ni nada para guardar ropa, asi que el chico no tenia que ponerse.

-Antartida ¿piensas dormir con la ropa puesta?-dijo Arthur

-Iggy, que pervertido, preguntar una cosa asi-dijo Alfred

-No lo preguntaba en ese sentido, baka, lo decia porque no tiene pijama-dijo Arthur

-Pensaba dormir con los pantalones y la camisa-dijo Antartida

-Pero asi cogeras un resfriado, creo que mi ropa te quedaria bien pero solo traigo un pijama y ¿tu Alfred?-dijo Arthur

-Creo que tengo otro, espera-dijo el americano

Acto seguido se fue a su maleta y empezo a sacar cosas un tanto peculariares:un bate de beisbol, un tocadiscos, su consola, un diccionario,un difraz de elvis, etc

-Aqui esta-dijo el americano feliz enseñando una camiseta con la bandera de USA y unos pantalones de lineas blancas y roja, muy patriotico sin lugar a dudas.

Antartida lo cogio y fue al baño a cambiarse, mientras, Arthur veia como su querido americano volvia a meter todas esas cosas tan peculariares en la maleta e intentado recordar si alguna vez siendo Alfred un niño se habia golpeado la cabeza.

Salio Cail con el pijama de Alfred puesto pero le quedaba grande, pero se habia doblado el pantalon por abajo para no ir sonrio al comprobar que el chico parecia mas inocente con ese pijama puesto; Alfred penso que a Cail le quedaban bien los colores de su bandera, quizas podria comprar la Antartida y Cail entonces seria su estado cincuenta y uno, luego se lo plantearia a su jefe.

-Asi esta mejor y no te resfriaras-dijo Arthur

-Gracias pero Inglaterra yo nunca me resfrio-dijo Cail sentandose en su cama

Despues de un rato hablando, Cail se quedo dormido.

-¿No se ve super lindo asi, Arthur?-dijo Alfred el cual habia acabado en la cama inglesa y abrazando al propietario

-Si-dijo Arthur

-Sabes, si los dos comprasemos la Antartida, Cail seria como nuestro hijo¿que te parece?-dijo Alfred ya fantaseando con una casa con su Iggy, los dos sentados en el jardin y con Cail llamandolo papa

-Ese chico tiene muchisimos años mas que nosotros Alfred, pero aparte no creo que a Europa y America les hiciera ninguna gracia-dijo Arthur el cual empezaba a conocer a su padre

La fantasia de Alfred se vio interrumpida por esos dos continentes que estaban entrando en su casa imaginaria.

Ya eran las 3 AM, cuando Cail se desperto de repente, habia notado algo un aura que no pertenecia a ninguno de los angloparlantes. Se levanto y cuando fue a mirar por la ventana, alli estaba ella, una chica de unos 15 años, pelo blanco que adornaba con una trenza en la cual al final de esta habia un pequeño cascabel, tenia los ojos azules como él, era palida y vestia una toga como los antiguos griegos y unas sandalias a juego.

Era su hermana melliza, era Atalaya, Atlantis; Cail la miraba sorprendido no podia ser sus hermanos la habian encerrado en el triangulo de las Bermudas hace mas de 4.000 años, nadie podia escapar de ahi, no con los conjuros que le echaron.

-¿Sorprendendo de verme hermano?-dijo ella

-Esto es una pesadilla, tu no puedes estar aqui, es imposible-dijo Cail

-Nada es imposible, mi querido hermano, y te voy a demostrar que no es un sueño-dijo Atalaya

Murmuro algo y toco a Cail en el brazo con la mano, Cail grito, le habia quemado, y el pijama y la piel demostraban que no era un sueño; su grito desperto a Arthur y Alfred que miraban sorprendidos a la chica que estaba en su cuarto, a la cual no conocia.

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Arthur de pie al lado de Cail

-Yo soy Atalaya, el continente de Atlantida-dijo la chica

Arhur y Alfred se tensaron, no sabian mucho de ella, pero sabian lo suficiente como para saber que era peligrosa.

-Es mejor que te rindas, Atlantida, sino yo el heroe te vencere-dijo Alfred sonriente

Atalaya levanto el brazo en direccion a Alfred que, despues de eso, quedo atado con unas cuerdas.

-Estas mejor callado, americano-dijo Atalaya y viendo que Arthur se disponia a hacer magia para desatar a Alfred- y europeo yo que tu no intentaria desatarlo con magia porque harias que se apretaron las cuerdas;asi que esten callados mientras hablamos los mayores-

Antartida miraba la escena con rabia, él no podia combatir con su hermana con magia dado que no tenia, y tampoco podia ayudar a Alfred, se volvio hacia su hermana

-¿Que quieres Atlantida?-dijo Antartida

-Que te unas a Eliel y a mi-dijo Atalaya

-Nunca-dijo tajante Cail

-Piensalo, a la larga, todos volveran con nosotros, por las buenas y por las malas, hermano, a ellos les atan sus hijos pero a ti no te ata nada a este bando-dijo Atalaya

-En eso te equivocas, a este lado esta mi familia, es en el otro donde no hay nada que me importe-dijo Cail

-Cail, la unica hermana que tienes soy yo, los hijos de los demas continentes han dividido tu casa en zonas de investigacion, para eso te quieren-dijo Atalaya

-No me importa que me hayan dividido, es mas me encanta que haya humanos en mi casa aunque sean extranjeros, y la unica que me ha utilizado eres tu, no ellos, ellos son mis hermanos y tu dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo-dijo Cail

Atalaya sonrio con crueldad, puede que no se fuera con ella por las buenas pero lo haria por las malas como todos al final

-Tsk, eres un estupido Cailleach, siempre lo fuiste, ¿que te crees que porque no tenga tu consentimiento, no te llevare por la fuerza?-dijo ella acercandose a Antartida

Arthur y Alfred estaban impactados por la fuerza que desprendia Atlantida sin embargo Cail no mostraba nada, estaban perdidos

Atalaya cogio del cuello a Cail y lo estampo contra la pared.

-Todos volvereis a formar parte de Pangea, Antartida y tu seras el primero, volvereis a servirnos a Eliel y a mi como debio de ser simpre y sino obedeceis, volveran las palizas como antaño, pero claro eso sera despues de que TUS hermanos lloren la muerte de sus hijos que desapareceran sin dejar rastro, ¿no te parece una idea genial, Cailleach?-dijo Atalaya

Cail hervia de rabia, nunca le habia pasado eso, algo dentro de él, desperto y reclamaba ser mirada de Antartida se quedo sin vida, eso sorprendio a Atalaya, la mano de Cail se poso en su brazo y se empezo a congelar, Atalaya lo solto, su hermano no tenia magia, entonces que era esa aura frio que emanaba, el cuarto se estaba congelando y Atalaya decidio irse por el momento de alli, ya volveria a buscarlo y desaparecio.

Arthur y Alfred, al cual se le desataron las cuerdas cuando se fue Atlantidas, temblaban de frio, si Cail no paraba, moririan congelados. Alfred se levanto y fue hacia Cail que miraba por la ventana de espaldas a él

-Se ha ido Cail, para por favor-dijo Alfred

Cail se volvio hacia Alfred y volvio en si, despues se desmayo en brazos del americano.

...

**Allie: **me encanta que te guste porque la verdad no lo tenia planeado sino que salio solo XD

**Conniekirkland: **si Europa es sexy XD intentare que salga mas chile de verdad

**Vismur**:Muchas gracias por la idea no sabia que excusa poner para su desaparicion antes de leer tu mensaje y me diste la gracias


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 6:La gran biblioteca

POV Naoko

Estabamos todos en un salon enorme del hotel en el nos hospedabamos, mire a mis hermanos,solo faltaba Europa que esta con Cail, todos tenian la preocupacion en la cara, ninguno pensamos que Atlantida fuera por Cail pero era logico ninguno pensamos que Atlantida pudiese salir de su encierro.

Todos los paises estan repartidos por la sala, de pie o sentado, pero se les nota la preocupacion y el desconcierto; todos estabamos en pijama, bajamos al comedor poco despues del suceso. Contemple a mis hijos todos con las ropas asiaticas tipicas de dormir, vi a China con el pelo suelto sentado en un sofa junto al hijo compartido que tengo con Europa, Rusia, que aunque iba en pijama traia puesta su bufanda.

En ese momento entro Europa acompañado de Arthur y Alfred, ambos con mantas echadas por encima, estos dos permanecieron de pie junto a Chile, Mexico y Canada en una esquina de la sala, mi hermano se sento en el brazo del sofa junto a María.

-¿Como esta Cail, Tony?-pregunto Sukru sentado en el suelo de la sala

-Ahora esta durmiendo en su habitacion, pero esta agotado-dijo Anthony

Cail no tenia magia, ese era un dato claro, nosotros le intantamos enseñar magia durante años y nada, pero si no era magia entonces¿que habia pasado en la haabitacion? Me volvi a los unicos testigos que teniamos.

-Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, por favor contarnos lo que paso-dije

Ambos se miraron para decidir quien hablaria.

-Nosotros estabamos dormidos cuando oimos un grito, nos despertamos y nos encontramos a Cail y a esa chica, le preguntamos quien era y se presento como Atlantida, tras eso Alfred le dijo que se rindiera, lo que provoco que lo ataran con magia, entonces Atlantida se puso a hablar con Cail, le dijo que se uniera a ella y a Eliel que no habia nada que lo atara a este bando, que vosotros no erais sus hermanos y que su unica hermana era ella-dijo Arthur

-Cail le dijo que eso no era verdad y que vosotros si erais sus hermanos y que ella dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, tras esto lo cogio del cuello y lo estampo en la pared y le dijo que se lo llevaria a la fuerza y que a la largo tambien lo hariais vosotros, que volveriais a servirles y tendriais que obedecer que sino volverian las palizas pero claro eso seria despues de que lloraseis nuestra muerte; entonces los ojos de Cail se quedaron como sin vida y toco a Atlantida y le empezo a congelar, Atlantida lo solto y lo miro sorprendida por el aura tan fria que desprendia Cail, tras esto desaparecio pero Cail seguia emitiendo ese frio que estaba congelando la habitacion, como me habia desatado, me fui hacia él y le dije que parara, se dio la vuelta y volvio en si, finalmente se desmayo-termino Alfred

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio, ahora estaban muy palidos todos, se empezaron a poner asi tras la parte de "nuestra muerte", todos esperaban que algunos de los continentes hablasemos pero todos estabamos impactados con el relato; ya no cabia duda, fue Cail quien provoco la helada pero la pregunta era ¿como?

-Cailleach significa espiritu del invierno-dijo de repente Itaï

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto María

-Se lo escuche una vez a Eliel, al fin y al cabo a Antartida si le puso nombre humano-dijo Africa

Cierto, solo Antartida y Atlantida recibieron nombres humanos, el resto los tuvimos que adoptar despues de la divion de Pangea, pero ahora la pregunta era que si eso tendria algo que ver con lo sucedido; los paises solo nos miraban a nosotros sin entrar en la conversacion, creo que piensan que esto le queda grande pero sin embargo estan aqui intentando ayudar, al fin y al cabo es su vida lo que esta en juego.

Miro a Anthony parece estar pensativo, siempre que esta asi suelta algo logico.

-Puede ser que nos hallamos equivocado-dijo Europa-quizas Cail no tenga la misma magia que nosotros, su magia consiste en manipular el hielo y seria logico porque él es el continente helado ¿no?, ninguno de nosotros tenemos el mismo tipo de magia; María y yo somos los unicos con magias bastantes parecidas pero luego es distinta de la magia oriental de Naoko, de la africana de Itaï y de la aborigen de Sukru-

Tiene sentido, nuestra magia es muy distinta entre si, despues de todo procedemos de culturas muy distintas entre si, pero entonces ¿porque Cail nunca dio muestras de su poder? Mi pregunta no tarda en ser contestada por Anthony.

-Puede ser que su poder estuviera dormido y que se despertara al enfadarse Cail-dijo Anthony

Vuelve a tener sentido, Cail jamas se enfanda como mucho se molesta. Creo que hemos trasladado la reunion de hoy en la sede de la ONU a este hotel en la madrugada.

-¿Y como vamos a vencer a Pangea?-dijo Lituania

-No tenemos ni idea-dijo Sukru sonriendo por primera, simpre a sido demasiado sincero

Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendido con la respuesta, pero era la verdad, no tenia la menor idea de como podriamos vencerlo, si lo supieramos lo habriamos hecho hace 260.000 años que es cuando aparecio Antartida y Atlantida.

Suspire, mis hijos y sobrinos empiezan a murmurar posibles soluciones entre ellos.

-¿Y sabeis donde se encuentran?-dijo Arthur

-Suponemos que en la Atlantida, dado que esta cuanta con una proteccion magnetica natural-dijo America

-¿Entonces que hacemos,bastardos?-dijo tan amable como siempre Lovino

Ese niño deberia aprender a hablar correctamente, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de maldiciones que dice Anthony en distintos idiomas a lo largo del dia, no se puede pedir mas a su hijo italiano.

-Ya se, al heroe se le a ocurrido una idea, vamos a Atlantida y los vencemos-dijo Alfred

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Japon para mi sorpresa

-Da tu propia opinion-Dijo Suiza

-Esa idea es estupida Alfred-dijo Arthur

-Estoy en desacuerdo con ambos-dijo Francia

Empezaron a pelear, me pregunto si todas sus reuniones son asi, miro a mis hermanos que tambien estan sorprendidos, Europa se levanta del sofa y...

-¡¿Quereis callaros de una vez?-grito

Los paises se quedaron callados al instante, no es bueno ver a Europa enfadado, sonrei, no estaba enfadado pero si molesto; se volvio a sentar y le cedio la palabra a María, me pregunto cuando se confesaran sus sentimientos estos dos.

-Alfred, cariño,tu idea esta muy bien pero-dijo María, lo que le conllevo a que Europa y yo la mirasemos mal, no debia de ser tan permisiva- es un poco precipitado, quiza despues cuando tengamos un plan-

Alfred parecio conforme con la respuesta, me pregunto que tiene ese chico en la cabeza, otra vez se queda todo en silencio

-¿Por que no recopilamos informacion?-dijo Chile

Buena idea, la mas sensata que he oido en toda la mañana, pero la mayor fuente de informacion que habia sobre Atlantida estaba en la biblioteca de Alejandria que se quemo hace ya bastante tiempo,como le esta explicando Africa ahora a los chicos.

-¿No quemariais la biblioteca a drede?-dijo Egipto molesto

-No, nosotros no queriamos que la informacion de la Atlantida desapareciera pero acontecio asi-dijo Oceania

-Habia una leyenda que hablaba del alma del planeta era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-dijo Africa

Africa era quien mas leyenda del origen de la vida se sabia, no por nada era la cuna de la misma, miro a mis hijos quien se encuentran sorprendidos incluso el inquieto Corea del Sur esta callado

-Pero es una leyenda da?-dijo Rusia

-Atlantida tambien era una leyenda y es muy real-dijo Inglaterra

-Toda leyenda tiene algo de verdad-dijo España

-Entonces debemos encontrarla-dijo Prusia

-¿Y donde se encuentra?-pregunto Taiwan mirando a Itaï

-No lo se, eso no lo dice la leyenda-dijo Africa

-Entonces ¿donde podemos escontrar informacion sobre el alma del mundo?-dijo Alemania

El unica lugar con mucha informacion es nuestra casa pero alli no caben 200 paises, no podemos ir, oh no, por las caras de mis hermanos deduzco que van a ir y que piensan llevarse a los niños, que bien. Mi hermano Europa me mira para pedir mi consentimiento, asiento, que voy a hacer ¿negarme? Me lo recordarian toda nuestra existencia.

-En nuestra casa-dijo Oceania

-¿En vuestra casa?-dijo Mexico

-Si, en nuestra casa hay una gran biblioteca con mucha informacion, si existe el alma del mundo, alli encontraremos la informacion de su ubicacion-dijo Africa

Todos parecian ilusionados por ir a nuestra casa

-¿Donde esta vuestra casa?-dijo Feliciano

-La de la gran biblioteca se encuentra entre la frontera de Italia y Suiza-dije

Teniamos casas por todo el globo pero donde mas tiempo estabamos era en esa, por eso tenia esa gran bilioteca

-Entonces habra que ir-dijo Austria

-Let´s go-dijo Arfred-podemos ir en mi avion privado-

¿Tiene un avion privado? Este chico es increible

-¿Tienes un avion privado?-dijo Anthony-Bueno, da igual, iremos pero habra que esperar a que Cail despierte-

Ya estaba decidido. Todos los paises se pusieron en pie para ir a sus habitaciones a vestirse. Yo tambien sali del salon detras de mis hijas.

Proxima parada nuestra casa

...

**LovinaxTonio95:** me encanta que te guste, Cail es tan lindo *w*

**Vismur:** Muchas gracias por las ideas , puede que la bandera la utilice mas adelante, y lo de la contaminancion es verdad ya se vera como esta el alma del mundo.

**Lily Yavetil: **Gracias por leer, y si Atlantida esta un poco loca, mas adelante se vera el porque.

**VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR: **Wow parece que Cail arrasa XD, es normal que Europa sea asi teniendo en cuenta como son sus hijos XD Muchas gracias por leer Merece review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:**Hetalia no me personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 7: La casa de los continentes

Todos los paises estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto para subir al avion de Alfred, que se encontraba ya montado en el avion y a los mandos, lo unico que los retenia en tierra era Sukru, el cual se encontraba agarrado a la puerta de embarque negandose a subir al avion, Anthony estaba intentando que se soltara tirando de las piernas, Cail, el cual se habia despertado hacia un par de horas, se encontraba mirando la escena divertido, a su lado Naoko miraba la escena indiferente, su hijo Japon se puso a su lado

-Naoko-Chan ¿no deberian ayudar a Europa-san?-dijo Japon

-No, el unico capaz de soltar a Oceania es Europa-dijo Asia-mejor subamos al avion con Africa y America-

Dicho esto, subio al avion seguido por Cail y el resto de los paises, con lo que unicamente seguieron abajo Europa y Oceania fuertemente agarrado a la puerta

-Sueltate, Oceania-dijo por decima vez Europa tirando de las piernas

-Noooooooo, no quiero-dijo Sukru con lagrimas en los ojos

-A ver-dijo Anhony, dejando de tirar-¿Que te pasa? Nunca te han dado miedo los aviones-

-No me dan miedo los aviones pilotados por pilotos-dijo Sukru-pero si uno pilotado por el yankie cabeza hueca-

Anthony comprendio a su hermano, el americano no daba demasiada confianza, pero no podian quedarse en tierra, Anthony miro a la cabina del piloto donde se veia a un Alfred comiendo hamburguesa y bebiendo, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, si llegaban a casa enteros seria un milagro penso Europa.

-No seas gallina Oceania-dijo Europa volviendo a tirar de él-todos se han montado ya, hasta nuestras hermanas-

-Es el hijo de America, es normal que confie en su hijo, Africa es demasiado confiada y Naoko se sube por no quedar mal-dijo Sukru- y mirame a los ojos y dime que no tienes miedo-

Oceania se volvio a mirar a Europa, el cual le miraba pero sudaba frio.

-Yo..yo, po-por supuesto que no tengo miedo-dijo Anthony, Oceania no le creyo y se agarro mas fuerte que antes.

Anthony suspiro, iba a tener que jugar sucio, le solto las piernas, Oceania no creia que esto hubiera terminado sino que su hermano iba a cambiar de estrategia, Anthony le empezo a hacer cosquillas, Oceania se empezo a reir y aflojo el agarre, Anthony aprovecho esto y tiro con todas sus fuerzas, se solto, Sukru intento volver a agarrarse pero Anthony se lo puso en el hombro como un saco de patatas y se encamino al avion

-Tony, bajame por favor, no seas mal hermano, no quiero subir, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, que malos eres, no me quieres, vamos a morir y cuando estemos en el cielo te lo recordare toda la vida, habia tantas cosas que queria hacer, no quiero-decia Sukru llorando y pataleando es la espalda de su hermano, ante esto Europa solo rodo los ojos, ya dentro del avion los paises aplaudieron, pero en su recorrido hasta su asiento, Anthony vio a varios paises bastantes nerviosos, por ejemplo, Romano se encontraba abrazando a Antonio, maldiciendo en italiano, Feliciano iba agarrado del brazo de Ludwig, el cual iba tenso en el asiento, Prusia estaba callado, Francia y Canada iban abrazados y tal era el miedo de Francis que no le estaba metiendo mano a Matthew, Martín y Manuel, se miraban y se cogian de las manos, esas escenas se repetian por todo el avion, Anthony suspiro, eso no le subia los animos.

Llego a su asiento y solto a Sukru en el asiento de la ventanilla,y el se sento en medio, entre Sukru y Cail, Sukru se puso el cinturon, cogio un papel y se puso a romperlo, Anthony tambien se puso el cinturon, y se intento tranquilizar, seguro que el americano ya habia cogido un avion antes. Llamo a America que estaba en los asientos contiguos con Africa y Asia.

-¿Tu hijo ha pilotado antes verdad?-dijo Europa

-Si, no te preocupes, me ha dicho que tiene muy buena puntuacion en los videojuegos de aviacion-dijo despreocupada María

Ante la respuesta, Africa se puso a rezar a todos los dioses y espiritus que conocia, Naoko se puso blanca y se agarro fuerte al asiento, Cail decidio hacer el testamente, Sukru se habia desmayado y Anthony se puso blanco y ahora el que partia el papel nervioso era él. De repente Alfred hablo por el megafono

-Bienvenido al vuelo inagural del "American hero" el tiempo desde aqui se ve bien y el viaje a la frontera Italosuiza terminara cuando aterricemos, espero que disfruten de su vuelo. ¿Y esto como se pone en marcha?, ¿a ver cual es el boton? Es este, uy esto es mas complicado que en el videojuego, ¿que dices Iggy?, ¿que me he dejado el micro abierto?, pues es verdad, gracias-dijo el americano antes de cortar

Todos los paises sin excepcion se pusieron blancos, esto no iba a ser bueno, los pequeños paises lloraban en brazos de sus hermanos mayores, Ucrania y Biolorrusia estaban agarradas a Rusia y los tres tenian una cara de miedo increible, los balticos temblaban como nunca, los italianos lloraban en brazos de unos muy serios Antonio y Ludwig y asi muchos mas. Por fin despegaron.

8 horas y media mas tarde

Todos habian bajado del avion corriendo, Oceania ya despierto fue el primero en salir y besar el suelo, literalmente, despues de un rato bajaron Alfred y Arthur los cuales fueron recibidos con miradas de odio, si las miradas matasen estos dos estarian muertos.

-Bueno, ¿ahora por donde es?-dijo Arthur

Alfred habia aterrizado en una claro del bosque, un poco mas adelante estaba su casa asi que los continentes se pusieron en cabeza y guiaron a los paises por un bosque bastante frondoso, durante 20 minutos seguieron andando hasta que por fin llegaron a un claro donde se hallaba la casa, aunque encajaba mas la palabra mansion, los paises se quedaron sorprendidos ante la gran mansion que tenian los continentes.

-Es enorme-dijo Antonio

Los continentes se fueron a la cancela que rodeaba el edificio y sacaron las llaves para abrir, despues guiaron a los paises por el jardin, que tenia estatuas repartidas por él, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la casa.

-¿como os podeis permitir esto-aru?-dijo Yao

-Se puede decir que hemos vividos muchisimos años-dijo Cail

Anthony abrio la puerta y todos los paises pasaron a la entrada de la casa, estaba oscuro.

-Voy a subir los plomos-dijo Anthony que despues de decir eso se fue, Naoko guio a los paises hasta una sala que era muy amplia, en otros tiempos, debio de albergar grandes fiestas; volvio la luz y Anthony no tardo en aparecer en el salon.

Ahora se veia mejor, el salon tenia pocos muebles y se notaba que era muy poco usado, los continentes parecian incomodos con tantas personas en su casa.

-Bueno,¿ y que os parece?-dijo Itaï

-¿Que que nos parece?¿que que nos parece? Esta casa es enorme-dijo Mexico

-Entonces¿quereis hacer una ruta turistica?-dijo America

-María, deberiamos ponernos ya a buscar informacion-dijo Naoko

-Naoko, despues de ese vuelo, creo que no vendria mal estar tranquilos un rato-dijo Sukru mirando mal a Estados Unidos

Todos los paises aceptaron la invitacion, los llevaron a la cocina que era muy amplia con una mesa en medio, despues fueron a un comedor que era mas pequeño que el anterior y se veia que era mas usado ya que tenia los videojuegos, la consola, libros y demas.

Pasaron por una sala de entretenimiento que tenia billar, un futbolin, dardos y demas, pasaron de largo de una habitacion de puertas dobles donde no entraron; subieron a la parte de arriba donde parecian que estaban las habitaciones. Vieron la de Africa que estaba pintada de tonos anaranjados y tenia colgados multitud de mascaras africanas en la pared y tenia las banderas de todos los paises africanos repartidas por toda la habitacion; despues vieron la habitacion de Asia, la cual tenia el futon recogido en una esquina de la sala, ella tambien tenia las banderas de todos los asiaticos colgadas en la habitacion, estaba pintada de unos colores claros, un escritorio, una estanteria con libros con caracteres chinos y Cd´s de musica asiatica.

La habitacion de America estaba pintada de rosa claro, la colcha de su cama tenia bordado todas las banderas de los paises americanos, por la pared tenia colgados sombreros mexicanos y de cowboy, tenia un escritorio con un portatil y con Cd´s de musica de grupos americanos y un reproductor de musica.

La habitacion de Oceania estaba pintada de naranja y como sus hermanas tenia colgadas por la pared las banderas de sus hijos, ademas tenia fotos de animales tipicos de su continentes, un escritorio con un ordenador y musica

La habitacion de Antartida era la mas vacia,estaba pintada de azul blanquecino, tenia una cama, un escritorio y un ordenador pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de era una foto que tenia colgada en la pared, en ella estaban todos los continentes sonriendo a la camara.

La haitacion de Europa estaba pintada de azul y al igual que los otros tenia las banderas europeas colgadas en la pared, tambien tenia colgados unos dibujos de todos sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, hecho que enternecio a sus hijos, tenia un escritorio con un portatil encima, tenia una guitarra en una esquina y una estanteria llena de libros y Cd´s de musica.

Ahi termino la visita turistica tras la cual los paises bajaron frente a la sala de dobles puertas que pasaron antes, Naoko las abrio dando paso a los paises que vieron como una sala tan grande como la primera en la que estuvieron pero esta estaba llena de libros de todos los tamaños, grosor e idiomas que habia en el mundo.

-Esta es la gran biblioteca, es el corazon de la casa-dijo Cail

Los paises estaban sin habla, nunca habian visto una biblioteca tan grande dentro de una casa, pero ahora comprendieron por que la habian dejado para el final, era hora de buscar informacion.

-A trabajar-dijo Alemania

Todos los paises se dispersaron por la sala para hallar el libro que les dijera la ubicacion del Alma del Mundo

...

Muchas gracias por leer

Merece review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 8: Demasiadas guerras

Todos los paises se encontraban en la biblioteca buscando informacion sobre el alma del mundo, estaban sentados en la mesa en pequeños grupos, asi podrian descifrar libros antiguos en otras lenguas, Europa se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla de la segunda planta se espalda a las estanterias, leyendo un libro que habia encontardo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaban buscando pero no habia podido evitarlo, al ver a todos sus hijos ahi no paraban de venirle recuerdos de la cantidad de guerras que habian acontecido en Europa, y precisamente la II guerra mundial fue la peor sin lugar a dudas, se llevo la mano al hombro donde tenia una cicatriz que fue hecha en 1942 durante el bombardeo britanico a Alemania durante 90 minutos, tenia muchas por ese estilo, un poco por debajo de esta, se estaba curando la cicatriz que representaba el muro del Berlin, alguien lo abrazo por detras

-No deberias leer esas cosas ¿sabes?-dijo María

Cerro el libro y se giro para verla

-Me has pillado,ahora lo devuelvo al estante-dijo Anthony

María vio como se iba su hermano, habia estado viendo desde que cogio ese libro como la cara de su hermano se iba transformando de una de concentracion a una de tristeza, estonces se decidio ir, seguramente estaria recordando la guerra; suspiro, vio como su hermano dejaba el libro en la estanteria y buscaba otro serio, se veia muy lindo con esa cara penso María, asintio con la cabeza decidida, esta tarde sin falta le diria a Anthony sus sentimientos, en cuanto se quedaran solos.

En la primera planta, se encontraban reunidos en una mesa, Francia, España, Portugal, Romano y Feliciano,intentando descifrar un libro en latín antiguo, apenas llevaban diez hojas de ese libro y se les estaba haciendo interminable, el libro, por lo que habian leido trataba de un noble romano de los primeros años del imperio pero al leer solo la introduccion no sabian deque hablaba. Europa bajo a la primera planta y fue a las mesa de los paises meditarraneos y miro las caras de concentracion de sus hijos, vio por encima el libro y suspiro.

-¿Que haceis leyendo un libro de recetas antiguo?-dijo Anthony

Los paises le miraron sorprendido y luego miraron al libro con cara de querer quemarlo.

-¿Tu como lo has sabido?-dijo Portugal

-Conozco ese libro Fatima, ese hombre no sabia de cocina-dijo Anthony

Fatima se levanto de la silla, cogio el libro y fue a la estanteria donde estaban los libros en latin, habian decidido empezar por los libros en latin y luego pasar al idioma de cada uno, Anthony se acerco a su hija y le señalo un libro, Fatima miro con su miraba olivacea al libro en cuestion, en el lomo del libro ponia " legendas fabularum fabulis mundi origine"

-Son cuentos y leyendas antiguos sobre el origen del mundo, aparte esta puesto en un latin menos enrevesado que el otro-dijo Anthony

Portugal parecia satisfecha con el libro, lo cogio y se lo llevo a la mesa donde se encontraban los demas.

Europa dirigio una mirada al resto de sus hijos, Inglaterra y sus hermanos Gales,Escocia y los gemelos Irlandas estaban enfrascados en un libro en gaelico antiguo, dos mesas mas alla se encontraban Turquia y Grecia con unos libros en persa y griego antiguo respectivamente, los eslavos y los balticos estaban sentados alrededor de dos libros en total silencio; los paises de cantroeuropa y los nordicos, a excepcion de finalndia, estaban enfrascados en libros en germano, Finlandia se encontraba en la mesa contigua a esta leyendo un libro en ugro-fines, antes estaba con Su-san en la mesa germana pero se fue alegando que tantas personas murmurando en germano le daba miedo, al lado de Tino se encontraba Sealand que se encontraba leyendo un libro en ingles que era de cuentos;Europa se decidio por un libro en latin y se sento con los paises latinos europeos.

Asia miro el reloj de su muñeca, eran las 1:30 de la tarde, hoy era miercoles, asi que le tocaba a Europa hacer la comida, dejo el libro con caracteres chinos y busco a su hermano por la sala; vio a sus hijos, todos sentados en unas mesas mas adelantes leyendo libros en arabe o en chino dependiendo de la zona de sus paises; un poco mas alla se encontraban Chile, Mexico, Argentina y Panama leyendo libros en español, Martín no estaba intentando meter mano a Manuel cosa que le extraño; dos mesas por detras de estos estaban Alfred y Matthew que estaban leyendo libros en ingles y frances respectivamente; por fin encontro a su hermano leyendo con los paises del mediterraneos, bueno la mayoria dado que Grecia estaba con Turquia.

-Anthony-kun te toca cocinar a ti recuerdas-dijo Naoko cuando llego a su lado

-Es verdad-dijo Anthony estirandose-pero somos mas de 200 personas necesitare ayuda-

Naoko, como respuesta, miro a los paises que compartian la mesa, al fin y al cabo, no era la dieta mediterranea la mejor del mundo,los paises se dieron por aludidos y felices dejaron la lectura y siguieron a Anthony a la cocina.

-Bien, ¿hacemos un poco de pasta y hacemos diferentes salsas para que los demas la echen a su gusto?-dijo Europa

-Tambien podriamos hacer algo de carne-dijo Francia

-Y cortar algo de queso, jamon, chorizo y ese tipo de cosas-dijo España

-Creo que deberiamos hacer tambien algo de pescado-dijo Portugal

-Y algo de ensalada y patatas-dijo Romano

-Ve~ entonces ya tenemos menu-dijo Veneciano

-¿Y de beber?-dijo Europa contento porque sus hijos compartian el amor por la cocina

-Vino-contestaron los cinco a la vez

-Creo que el vino que tengo os gustara-dijo Europa yendo a la alacena y volviendo con una botella

-¿Eso es un Château Petrus de 1900?-dijo Francia sorprendido

-Oui-dijo Europa orgulloso de su coleccion de vino

Dejo el vino en la mesa, los paises se quedaron mirando la botella del mejor vino del mundo

-Pero no a todo el mundo le gusta el vino-dijo Europa

-Cerveza, Coca-Cola y agua-dijo Portugal

Ya decidido el menu, los chefs se pusieron a la obra, se pusieron los delantales que tenia Europa en la cocina, se pusieron los pañuelos en la cabeza y bajaron a la alacena por la cantidad de comida necesaria

Despues de un rato, la comida se estaba haciendo y la mesa puesta, los paises estaban sentados en la mesa aburridos y se pusieron a hablar

-Oye, Anthony, he visto que hay unas escaleras que bajan en la alacena¿Adonde lleva?-dijo Fatima

-A una armeria que hay en el sotano-dijo Anthony

-¿Por que no bajamos a verla mientras esto se termina de hacer?-dijo España

-Si ustedes quereis-dijo Europa levantadose

Fueron a la alacena y bajaron las escaleras, Europa llego a una puerta con doble cerradura, la abrio y entraron en una sala que estaba oscura

-Encender la luz, maldicion-dijo Romano

-Ya voy-dijo Europa

Acto seguido se hizo la luz, dejando ver una gran coleccion de armas de todo tipo: hachas, lanzas, pistolas, rifles, espadas, jinetas, algunos bo, guadañas,abanicos mecanicos, hoces,etc...

Los paises estuvieron mirando las armas y empezaron a dispersarse por la sala a excepcion de Feliciano que se quedo en la puerta

-Teneis una buena coleccion-dijo España

-Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de guerras que habeis tenido a lo largo de la historia, es normal-dijo Europa

-Esto nos servira en la guerra contra Pangea-dijo Francia

-¡NO!-grito Feliciano que tras gritar salio corriendo por la puerta

-¿Que le pasa?-dijo Portugal

-Tonto hermano-dijo Romano

Europa miro a la puerta por donde se habia ido Feliciano y decidio ir tras él

-Cuidad de la comida-dijo Europa

El resto de paises asintieron, Europa fue detras de Feliciano, busco por todos lados hasta que dio con él en su habitacion, estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, estaba llorando, Europa se sento a su lado.

-¿Que te pasa Italia Veneciano?-pregunto Europa

-No quiero mas guerras, no quiero que Francia-nii-chan ni mi _fratello _ni España-nii-chan ni Alemania ni nadie salga herido otra vez-dijo Feliciano

Europa suspiro, entendia a Feliciano pero aun asi

-¿Sabes lo que pasara si no luchamos contra Pangea?-dijo Europa mirando a Feliciano, este nego con la cabeza-Si no luchamos, desaparecereis para siempre,todos y cada uno de vosotros y nosotros, los continentes tendremos que volver a estar con Pangea-

-Entonces ¿no hay mas remedio?-pregunto Feliciano

-Feli-chan, tu no tienes que luchar si no quieres, puedes quedarte con los pequeños y ocuparte de las tareas de curacion-dijo Anthony

Feliciano se quedo mirando a Europa, él no queria luchar, pero no se lo perdonaria si por su culpa su hermano o Alemania salian heridos

-No, voy a luchar junto a Alemania igual que antes-dijo Feliciano estando de pie

-Me alegro, pero nada de blandir la bandera blanca ¿entendido?-dijo Europa

-Ve~-dijo Feliciano-Bandera, se me ha ocurrido una idea-

Feliciano salio corriendo de la habitacion, Europa se levanto dispuesto a irse pero entro María en la habitacion y cerro la puerta; Anthony la miro confuso, Maria se acerco y le cogio de las manos como aquella vez frente a la puerta del comedor de la ONU,y como aquella vez María volvia a estar roja

-María,¿que...-su frase se quedo a medias

-No hables ¿vale?-dijo María-Europa, Anthony, yo te tengo que decir algo y puede que te sientas un poco incomodo despues y que las cosas no sean como antes pero sino te lo digo, me muero-

Europa permanecio callado como le habia dicho y la miro

-Anthony, yo...yo...tu a mi...-dijo María poniendose cada vez mas roja, suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- _I love you-_

Anthony se quedo de piedra ante la declaracion, ella le correspondia, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Lo mas seguro es que tu no me correspondas y solo me veas como a tu her-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Anthony le habia dado un beso en los labios, era muy dulce, despues se separaron y Anthony le dijo al oido las cosas que mas tiempo llevaba esperando oir

-_Ti amo,Je t´aime,Ich liebe dich, Te amo, Raskatan sinua,_ lo necesitas en mas idiomas o te haces a la idea-dijo Europa sonriendo

Maria le puso las manos en el cuello y le dio un beso que Anthony no tardo en combertirlo en uno muy apasionado, no por nada sus hijos eran el pais de la pasion y el pais del vez se separaron, entrelazaron sus manos

-Creo que deberiamos bajar-dijo Anthony

María asintio y se dejo llevar por Anthony al salon donde estaban ya todos los paises a la mesa, Naoko les esperaba con un libro en la mano, al verlos dela mano y todo rojos,sonrio

-Luego nos contais que ha pasado arriba-dijo Naoko-hemos encontrado el libro con la ubicacion del alma de mundo

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**The Animanga Girl:** Quizas si deberia jalarle un poquito de los orejas America a Alfred XD pero Alemania solo hacia lo que se ordenaba pobrecito. Espero que sigas leyendo

Merece review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si

Cap 9:La bandera

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor para oir donde estaba escondida el alma del mundo, ninguno de los paises lo sabia dado que lo habia encontrado Antartida y se lo habia dado directamente a Asia, Naoko puso cara de sorpresa y les dijo que se fueran al comedor, cuando llegaron estaba la comida recien puesta en la mesa, llegaron Anthony y Maria y Naoko les dijo que lo habian encontrado, y alli estaban todos esperando a que Naoko dijera que ponia ese libro.

-Sera mejor que os senteis chicos-dijo Naoko

-Genial, malas noticias-dijo ironica María

Una vez que se sentaron al lado de Cail, Naoko suspiro,¿porque debia de estar precisamente ahi? Aunque eso explicaria muchas cosas penso Naoko

-La ubicacion del Alma del mundo es...el triangulo de las Bermudas-dijo Naoko

-Lo unico que hay en el triangulo de las bermudas es agua, niebla y ... no jodas-dijo Sukru muy serio

-¿Que hay en el Triangulo de las Bermudas?-dijo Noruega

-En el Triangulo de las Bermudas esta la Atlantida-dijo Africa

El animo de las naciones cayo en picado, se supone que no podian ir alli hasta que no supieran como vencer a Pangea, la unica forma de vencerlo es con el alma del mundo pero esta estaba alli, por lo tanto deberian ir alli. Ninguno tuvo animos para hablar, solo miraban a los continentes.

-Creo que necesito una copa-dijo Europa cogiendo una jarra de cerveza

María se la quito de las manos y la devolvio a la mesa

-Mejor luego nos tomamos algo cuando esto este resuelto-dijo ella

Europa asintio, se le habia quitado todas las ganas de comer que tenia

-Creo que, deberiamos comer y luego pensar algo con el estomago lleno-dijo Finalandia sentado junto a Suecia y Sealand

Todos asintieron y empezaron a comer, la comida parecio amenizar un poco el ambiente, se atrevian a sonreir y a reirse o a maldecir en el caso de Romano.

Despues de la comida, decidieron ir a la biblioteca de nuevo para poder hablar tranquilamente del tema, los paises y los seis continentes movieron las mesas para formar una gran mesa y se sentaron alrededor.

-¿Que debemos hacer?-dijo Alemania

Todos los paises se quedaron en silencio pensando posibles soluciones pero nadie se atrevia a hablar.

-Maldicion,¿porque no se dieron cuenta de que esa cosa estaba alli,bastardos?-dijo Lovino

Todos los continentes miraron mal a Lovino, que empezo a temblar, los continentes no estaban para aguantar a nadie y menos las maldiciones del italiano

-Sera porque no sabiamos de su existencia Italia Romano-dijo Europa serio-por cierto ¿Y Italia Veneciano?-

-No lo se, le pregunto algo a Itaï y se fue corriendo-dijo Lovino

-Su ubacacion explicaria muchas cosas-dijo Africa suspirando-el magnetismo natural de la zona, el poder que tuvo Atlantida, lo avanzada de la civilizacion atlante-

-La niñata siempre tuvo suerte-dijo America-tiene u trozo de tierra minusculo en comparacion con nosotros y le toca el que tiene el Alma del mundo-

-La cuestion es como llegar si vamos-dijo Antartida-recordad que los barcos y aviones desaparecen y se hunden la gran mayoria-

-Eso lo tratamos despues mejor-dijo Oceania-todavia no sabemos si vamos a ir-

-Yo creo que deberiamos ir-dijo Estados Unidos

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Inglaterra

Todos los paises empezaron aprobar la idea de Alfred, los continentes estaban asombrados, por primera vez en la historia los paises de todo el mundo estaban de acuerdo en una idea, una idea propuesta por Estados Unidos

-Chicos es demasiado arriesgado ir alli, ahora-dijo Naoko indecisa

Todos los continentes estaban igual, no sabian lo que hacer, en ese momento entro Feliciano, lleno de pintura por todos lados, con una bandera enorme enrollada a un palo

-Ve~, mirad lo que he echo-dijo Feliciano desenrrollando la bandera

La bandera era parecida a la de las olimpiadas pero con modificaciones, en vez de cinco aros habia seis, el nuevo aro era blanco y era evidente que representaba a la Antartida, y el fondo era plateado era plateado en vez de blanco; los continentes miraron sorprendidos la bandera, era la primera bandera que los representaba a todos, el azul de Europa, el amarillo de Asia, el rojo de America, el negro de Africa, el verde de Oceania y por fin el blanco de Antartida, unidos como lo que eran una familia, eso significaba para ellos esa bandera.

-¿Por que lo has hecho Feliciano?-dijo Europa

-Porque cuando hay una guerra siempre hay una bandera de un pais u otro ondeando y no hay ninguna bandera que nos representara a todos los paises del mundo excepto la de las olimpiadas pero como Antartida no estaba incluido la modifique y le cambie el fondo para que se viera el nuevo aro-dijo Feliciano sonriendo

Todos los paises se quedaron sorprendidos por la logica aplastante de Feliciano, ninguno lo creeria si se lo hubiesen contado.

-Eres increible, Italia Veneciano-dijo Oceania sonriendo de nuevo

-Iremos-dijo Europa decidido

-¿Que?-dijo America

-Iremos, no nos podemos quedar aqui esperando a que nos lleguen las ideas, porque si Pangea esta en Atlantida seguramente sabra lo del Alma del mundo y cuando este preparado lo usara contra nosotros-dijo Europa

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Oceania-aparte no podemos dejar de utilizar la bandera de Ita-Chan

-¿Alguien se opone a que vayamos a Atlantida?-dijo Suiza

Todos los paises y continetes mostraron estar de acuerdo

-Aprobado por mayoria absoluta-dijo Suiza

-¿Como llegaremos?-pregunto Mexico

-Es verdad, por esa zona desparecen aviones y barcos-dijo Alfred

-Debemos ir en barco pero en barcos antiguos sin ninguna tecnologia-dijo Naoko que miro apenada a Japon porque no podria usar la tecnologia de su hijo

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Australia

-El magnetismo de esa zona los volveria locos-dijo America

-Esos barcos seran dificiles de encontrar-dijo Inglaterra

-Me vais a decir que no teneis ni un barco sin tecnologia de vuestra epoca de pirata y vikingo-dijo Europa mirando acusadoramente a sus hijos.

Sus hijos miraron a otro lado, si los tenian pero les tenian mucho aprecio para llevarlos de nuevo a la guerra

-_Angleterre _tiene uno enorme donde cabriamos todos-dijo Francia señalando a Arthur

-_Wine bastard_-dijo Arthur mirando mal a Francis-pero esta en muy mal estado

-Eso no es verdad, la ultima vez que fui a tu casa estaba muy bien-dijo Antonio decidido a no usar uno de sus barcos

-Entonces decidido,iremos en el barco del cejotas-dijo Prusia

-¿Y tu quien eres para decidir algo asi?-dijo Arthur

-Yo el grandioso Ore-sama, el pais mas awesome del mundo,Prusia-dijo Gilbert

-Entonces iremos en el barco pirata de Iggy, genial y como yo soy el heroe sere el capitan-dijo Alfred con su habitual sonrisa

-El capitan de mi barco soy yo,_stupid_ _american_-dijo Inglaterra

-Entonces iremos en el barco pirata de Arthur, genial-dijo Dinamarca que tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder su barco vikingo

-Ya os he dicho que no-dijo Arthur

Entonces empezo una discusion entre las naciones que querian que el barco fuera el de Inglaterra y el propio Inglaterra

-Gracias por dejarnos tu barco Arthur-dijo Europa

Inglaterra se rindio, incluso Europa estaba en su contra, no tendria mas remedio que ceder su querido barco para la mision

-No le pasara nada¿verdad?-dijo Arthur

-No creo-dijo America

A Arthur se le cayo el alma a los pies, seguramente su barco no volveria bien de ese viaje.

-Un momento-dijo Austria-¿que haremos con los pequeños paises?-

Austria miro preocupado por el pequeño Republica Checa, que aparentaba unos nueve años

Europa miro a los mas pequeños de sus hijos, Letonia, Sealand, Republica Checa, los mellizas Eslovenia y Eslovaquia, Lichtenstein y Moldova, eran todos demasiado jovenes para llevarlos con ellos.

-Se tendran que quedar aqui-dijo Europa

-Pero nosotros podemos luchar-dijo Sealand

-Ni hablar-dijo Oceania pensando en su pequeña Wy

-No hay discusion en ese asunto niños-dijo Asia cuando vio que los mas pequeños iban a hablar, no pensaba dejar que sus pequeños Republica Turca de Chipre del Norte, Nepal y Butan pelearan en esa guerra

-Nosotros somos paises podemos luchar tambien-dijo la pequeña Belice

-Niñas ni lo penseis-dijo America mirando a Ecuador, Nicaragua, Honduras y Belice

-Y lo mismo para vosotros-dijo Africa mirando a Madagascar, Somalia y Uganda

Los pequeños se resignaron al ver que ni sus hermanos mayores ni sus padres le dejarian entrar en la batalla.

-Ahora que esto esta solucionado-dijo Hungria-¿que armas nos llevamos?-

-Cualquiera valdra pero que no sea muy tecnologica porque les pasara igual que a los barcos, se volvera loca-dijo America

-Espadas, hachas, pistolas, rifles, etc-dijo Africa

-Entonces solo hay una cuestion-dijo China-¿cuando salimos?-

-Deberiais ir a vuestras casas, coger vuestra ropa y las armas que querais e informar a vuestros superiores de vuestra salida pero no de adonde vais pues os tomarian por locos-dijo Oceania

-Entonces dentro de tres dias nos reunimos aqui. Da?-dijo Rusia

Los paises se mostraron de acuerdo y empezaron a levantarse para dirigirse a sus hogares

-Entonces ¿quien se viene conmigo de vuelta en el avion?-dijo Alfred

Los paises sintieron lastima por los americanos que les tocaba irse de vuelta con Alfred

...

Muchas gracias por leer.

La idea y diseño de la bandera ha sido de Vismur, muchas gracias

**The Animanga Girl:** muchas gracias por leer como bien habras visto el alma del mundo esta en el lugar mas indeseado posible como dijiste

**Ai-Chan Hiwatary: **Las faltas de ortografias las tengo que revisar mucho y con lo de que me trago palabras, no soy yo lo juro, cuando subo el capitulo se las traga y no se porque TT_TT, de todas maneras gracias por leer

**VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR:** Si esa escena fue genial, la escena del avion se me ocurrio despues de ver el capitulo 34 de hetalia world series y me parecio genial y es que haber quien en su sano juicio se montaria en un avion pilotado por Alfred; todos los continentes son buenos padres no por nada llevan observando a sus hijos durante mucho tiempo

**Vismur:**Gracias por el diseño de la bandera, y espero que te haya gustado como la he intruducido en la historia

**Lily Yavetil: **Si por fin se declararon estos dos y eso les ha costado muchos milenios XD, Europa es el continentes donde mas guerras ha habido en la historia, creo yo, asi que pense que Anthony deberia de tener muchas marcas en su cuerpo como testigo de suerte con tus trabajos finales.

Merece review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si

Cap10: Pensamientos y Recuerdos

Europa se encontraba en el tejado de la casa, observando las estrellas, los paises hacia unas cuantas horas que se habian ido a sus casas y nos los volverian a ver hasta dentro de tres dias, Anthony suspiro, estaba preocupado y tenia miedo, hacia muchas decadas que no sentia un miedo asi, el miedo de perder a alguien querido; María subio buscando a Anthony y lo encontro en el tejado.

-Hola-dijo Maria-¿puedo sentarme?-

Europa solo asintio, Maria se sento y le echo por encima una manta que traia y la compartieron, estuvieron callados un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañia del otro, María apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony.

-¿Tienes miedo?-dijo María

-Mucho-dijo Anthony-tengo miedo a fallaros y que por mi culpa perdamos a nuestros hijos-

María suspiro, hacia mucho tiempo que Anthony se habia convertido en el cabeza de familia y es que aunque Africa era la mayor de todos, no servia para eso y le cedio el puesto a Anthony practicamente desde que aparentaba 6 años, María siempre lo habia conocido asi, intentando que nadie dañara a su familia aunque eso le perjudicase a él

-Sabes que no tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo entero sobre tus hombros, ¿verdad?-dijo María

Anthony se quedo en silencio

-Tengo miedo María, no quiero perderlos ¿sabes?-dijo Anthony-no podria vivir sin las maldiciones de Romano, el optimismo de Veneciano, la eterna sonrisa de España, el egocentrismo de Prusia y Dinamarca, el caracter frio de Noruega y Islandia, la felicidad de Finlandia, la timidez de Suecia, la locura de Biolorusia, la dulzura de Ucrania, la amabilidad de Lituania, el moderno Estonia y su blog, la sinceridad de Letonia, el carater infantil de Rusia, el sueño de Grecia, la mirada desafiante de Turquia a traves de su mascara, la amable Lichtenstein, Suiza y sus armas, las peleas de Francia y Inglaterra, las aspiraciones de Sealand, la seriedad de Alemania, el aristocrata de Austria o sin el amor incondicional al yaoi de Hungria-

María sintio que una gota le caia, miro al cielo, ni una nube, entonces miro a Anthony, los ojos azules de este estaban empañados en lagrimas que caian por la mejilla, María se sorprendio nunca habia visto a Anthony llorar, nunca lo habia visto derrumbado, él siempre tenia una idea para solucionarlo todo, jamas se rendia pero ahora Anthony habia bajado esa barrera para que ella lo viera tal y como era,María lo abrazo y lloro porque tambien tenia miedo a perder a sus hijos, porque tenia miedo a perder a sus hermanos, porque tenia miedo a perder a Anthony

-No los vamos a perder Anthony-dijo Maria con voz quebrada

-¿Y si los perdemos?¿Y si fallamos?-dijo Anthony inseguro

-Eso no pasara, mi amor, porque jamas lo permitiremos-dijo María

-Suponso que siempre queda esa opcion-dijo Anthony

-Si, si hace falta la utilizaremos y salvaremos a nuestros hijos-dijo María

Y allí, en el tejado, se besaron bajo la mirada de las estrellas.

En su habitacion, Sukru limpiaba su tabla de surf, siempe lo hacia cuando estaba preocupado por algo, pero esta vez no funcionaba, le traia recuerdos de la primera vez que vio el mar y le dio miedo

_En algun lugar de Pangea hace 255.000 años_

_Ocenia, que aparenta unos 6 años, estaba jugando con Europa, que aparentaba unos 8 o 9 años, cuando Pangea aparecio y cogio a Europa por el brazo_

_-Tu te vienes conmigo a cazar-dijo_

_-¿Y eso porque?-dijo desafiente Europa_

_Pangea le cruzo la cara con la otra mano_

_-La proxima vez se la dare a tu hermano¿me has entendido?-dijo Pangea_

_-Si-dijo cabizbajo Europa_

_-Si ¿que?-dijo Pangea_

_-Si, padre-dijo Europa_

_Oceania observaba la escena con miedo, a saber lo que le mandarian a él_

_-Oceania-el niño miro a Pangea-ve a la casa y cuida de Atalaya-_

_-Si padre-dijo Oceania_

_Miro a su hermano, que le sonrio para que se animase, Oceania le devolvio la sonrisa y se encamino a la casa, cuando llego se encontro con una niña de unos 4 años con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules sentada en el suelo_

_-Hola Atalaya-dijo Oceania_

_-No me llames asi, el unico que me puede llamar asi es papa-dijo Atalaya enfadada_

_-Vale-dijo Oceania sentandose en el suelo-¿Donde estan los demas?-_

_-Asia y America se han ido por leña y Africa y Antartida se han ido por fruta-dijo Atlantida_

_Despues de eso, la sala se quedo en silencio, los dos niños estuvieron asi un rato_

_-Me aburro, juguemos a algo-dijo Atlantida_

_-¿A que quieres jugar?-pregunto Oceania receloso, siempre que jugaba con ella terminaba mal_

_-Yo te dire que hagas algo y tu me tienes que obedecer-dijo Atlantida_

_-No-dijo Oceania dirigiendose a la manta donde dormia_

_-Me tienes que obedecer, te lo ha dicho papa-dijo Atalaya enfadada_

_-Padre solo me dijo que te cuidara-dijo Oceania_

_-Le dire que no me echas cuenta-dijo Atlantida_

_-Pues vale-dijo Oceania intentando parecer seguro_

_La niña se sento enfadada por no conseguir lo que queria, una idea paso por su mente y sonrio_

_-Vale no juegues, ya vere la forma de divertirme yo sola-dijo ella_

_A Oceania no le gusto como sonaba la frase pero ¿que podia hacer?solo tenia unos cuantos años penso Oceania._

_Pasadas una hora y media, cuando Atalaya sintio el aura de su padre, se levanto y se fue a una figura que tenia su padre en la casa y la tiro, Oceania se levanto de repente y fue donde la niña_

_-¿Que has hecho Atlantida?-dijo Oceania_

_-Te dije que veria la forma de divertirme-dijo Atlantida_

_En ese momento entro Pangea y Europa,Pangea miro a la figura rota en el suelo y despues a los dos niños_

_-¿Quien ha sido?-pregunto Pangea_

_-Ha sido Oceania papa-dijo Atlantida antes de que Oceania hablara_

_-Eso es mentira, ha sido ella-dijo Oceania_

_-Aparte se ha portado muy mal conmigo-dijo Atlantida quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos_

_Europa se puso al lado de su hermano_

_-Padre, el dice que no ha sido-dijo Europa_

_-Y ella dice que ha sido él y yo la creo al fin y al cabo este niño es un inutil-dijo Pangea acercandose a Oceania_

_Este empezo a temblar, Europa se interpuso en el camino de Pangea_

_-Dejalo en paz-dijo Europa_

_Pangea aparto a Europa con el brazo y que cayo sentado, cogio a Oceania del brazo y se lo estaba llevando fuera_

_-No intervengas o sera peor Europa-dijo Pangea cuando vio que este hacia intentos por seguirlos_

_Pangea llevo arrastrando a Oceania por todo el bosque hasta un acantalido, lo cogio de la muñeca y lo puso colgando en el aire, el niño miro con terror la caida que le esperaba si Pangea le soltaba, debajo habia rocas y agua, se moriria si lo soltaba_

_-¿Que me impide soltarte ahora Oceania?-dijo Pangea mirando a Oceania-despues de todo solo eres un inutil mentiroso-_

_-No, por favor padre-dijo Oceania llorando_

_-Entonces dime Oceania ¿seras un niño bueno y diras que has roto la figura?-dijo Pangea_

_Oceania lo miro, sino lo decia seguro que lo dejaba caer, tenia que decirlo_

_-He sido yo, lo siento padre-dijo Oceania_

_-¿Y a partir de ahora seras bueno?-dijo Pangea_

_-Si, sere bueno, padre-dijo Oceania_

_Pangea lo puso de nuevo en tierra y le solto el brazo, Oceania se sento en el suelo llorando_

_-Ves, no era tan dificil decir la verdad-dijo Pangea sonriendo-vamos a casa-_

_Oceania se levanto y lo siguio._

_-Como castigo por romper la figura hoy no cenaras y mañana no comeras,Oceania-dijo Pangea._

Sukru recordaba ese dia muy bien, fue el dia que mas miedo le dio el mar pero poco despues sus hermanos pidieron permiso a Pangea para ir a una bahia cercana,como se lo pidieron todos sumisos y educados, Pangea le dio permiso, cuando llegaron, Europa entro en el mar y le dijo que confiara en él y que entrara, desde ese momento a Sukru le dejo de dar miedoel mar; Sukru se echo en la cama dispuesto a daormir en rato, el ultimo pensamiento de Sukru fue para sus hijos y decidio que a ellos nunca les pasara algo parecido a él y entonces cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cail estaba jugando con la consola, pero como no estaba concentrado volvieron a matar a su personaje, suspiro y la apago, no podia jugar en esta situacion, paseo la vista por su habitacion y la fijo donde estaba la foto donde aparecia ellos, la descolgo de la pared y la cogio entre las manos, la foto se situaba en el jardin de la casa hace unos 5 años, todos sonreian hasta Naoko y Anthony, Cail sonrio con el recuerdo de ese dia, habian decidido hacer un picnic en el jardin y Naoko se llevo su camara nueva y le hacia fotos a todos y por fin les convencio a todos para hacerse una foto conjunta, puso la camara en un sitio alto y estable y la puso en automatico y entre todos las fotos que saco Cail se quiso quedar con esa; la colgo de nuevo y se tumbo en la cama, no queria que las cosas cambiaran, eran tan felices asi, los seis juntos, si fallaban lo perderian todo, todo lo que querian y apreciaban, Cail penso en sus sobrinos, tan alegres, tan llenos de vida, tan luchadores y ahora que los habia conocido en persona los apreciaba mas que antes, si eso era posible, veia como sus hermanos miraban a sus hijos con orgullo porque aunque habian causado muchas guerras inutiles, intentaban solucionarlo todo de una manera u otra, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y el ultimo pensamiento de Cail antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue que sus hermanos y él harian lo que fuera para que las cosas se quedaran como estaban.

Itaï se encontraba en el salon, tejiendo un jersey que iba a ser para Cail, pero que ahora no sabia si se lo pondria alguna vez, su pequeño Cailleach, todavia recordaba cuando lo habia encontrado, a él y a Atalaya, eran tan pequeños, tan lindos que Itaï no dudo en llevarselos con ella a la casa, quizas si hubiese sabido los problemas que traeria Atlantida la hubiese dejado alli, nego con la cabeza, no lo hubiese hecho nunca, la hubiese intentado cambiar pero no la hubiese dejado en mitad del bosque a una niña tan pequeña. Itaï tambien recordo el dia que encontro a Europa, el primero de sus hermanos, ya de pequeño tenia ese espiritu rebelde y guerrero que habian heredado todos sus hijos, sonrio el mismo dia encontro a Asia, siempre tan callada y seria por fuera pero tierna y divertida si se la llegaba a conocer bien, poco despues Europa encontra a America, tan parecida a Europa en muchas cosas, siempre chocaban en ideas y propuestas pero se amaban tanto que les dolia; el mismo dia que Europa encontro a America, Asia encontro a Oceania, el simpre alegre Oceania, simpre sonriendo y poniendo de buen humor a todos a su alredeor.

Itaï los queria a todos y no podia imaginarse su vida sin ellos, igual que no podia imaginarsela sin sus hijos, fruncio el ceño, un gesto muy raro en ella, Pangea lo podia estropear todo de un plumazo y acabar con su felicidad, cuando Eliel encontro a Africa no era asi de cruel, tampoco era mister simpatia pero era mas o menos amable, cuando llego Europa y Asia cambio radicalmente al hombre despreciable que todos conocian. Itaï dejo de pensar en esas cosas y decidio que salvaria a sus hijos pasase lo que pasase lo haria, dejo el jersey a medio hacer encima de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

Naoko desde la biblioteca vio a su hermana irse del comedor posiblemente a su habitacion, cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y se permitio bajar la barrera de seriedad que tenia siempre y dejo correr las lagrimas que se habia aguantado desde que se fueron sus hijos, nunca habia dejado que nadie la viera llorar, en eso se parecia a Anthony, pero ahora su hermano tenia con quien compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Naoko seguio llorando por el miedo que tenia a que Eliel se saliera con la suya, que perdieran a sus hijos y estar, otra vez, bajo su yugo, eso seria insoportable, perder la libertad y sus hijos en un mismo dia seria la peor derrota que afrontarian si fracasaban y el mejor castigo desde el punto de visto de Eliel, él seguro que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento penso Naoko.

Naoko sintio que la abrazaban por detras y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran en el hombro de Itaï y decidio que nada iba a cambiar aunque eso le costara la vida.

Itaï abrazo a Naoko, y suspiro, ella siempre esperaba a estar sola para llorar, por eso Itaï habia vuelto para que su hermana tuviera un apoyo, un hombro sobre el que llorar, despues de todo, Itaï era la mayor.

Se llevo a Naoko a su habitacion y espero que se durmiera, como hacia cuando eran pequeños, salio de la habitacion y antes de salir susurro

-Pronto acabara todo, quiza para siempre-

Entonces salio de la habitacion de Naoko y se dirigio a la suya.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**0White-Rose0: **me alegro de que te guste y como ya he dicho intentare que salgan los latinoamericanos mas veces.

**Vismur:** la ubicacion tenia que ser asi porque sino nunca irian a Atlantida para poner de en riesgos a sus hijos, ya se vera lo que trama Pangea y que hara con el Alma del mundo y si, si el ser humano se tiene que esterminar seguramente sera por su propia mano y no por la de la naturaleza XD

**YR:** O.o es increible que te los leyeras todos de golpe, y parece que Cail tiene muchos admiradores :D, lo de Romano, salio solo y cai en la tentacion de ponerlo XD

Merece review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si

Cap 11: El viaje

Ya habian pasado los tres dias acordados y los paises se presentaron puntualmente en la casa, excepto Inglaterra que tendrian que esperarlo en la de un rato, intentando que ninguna nacion menor saliera de la casa, los continentes conjuraron un escudo protector a la casa, por si acaso a Pangea se le ocurria venir, despues las naciones y los continentes se dirigieron a la playa a esperar a Inglaterra. Ya llevaban 2 horas esperando y el ingles no aparecia por ningun lado, los paises cansados de esperar se pusieron a disfrutar de la playa, los italia estaban jugando en el agua junto a España, Prusia y Alemania, Argentina, Chile, Brasil y Paraguay juganban al futbol, Francia tomaba el sol junto a Canada, Rusia y sus hermanas hacian castillos en la arena, etc pero el alegre Estados Unidos se mantenia de pie mirando el horizonte esperando a su Iggy, America vio a su hijo y fue hasta él

-Hola Alfred-dijo María

-Hi mom-dijo Alfred mostrandole a Maria su habitual sonrisa

María le devolvio la sonrisa, Alfred volvio su vista al horizonte

-Seguro que no tarda mucho-dijo Maria- le habra surgido algun imprevisto

-Pero ¿ y si le ha pasado algo?-dijo Alfred mostrandose preocupado

-Vendra, no por nada es un caballero ingles-dijo María convencida

En ese momento, en el horizonte se veia venir un barco con la bandera inglesa, Alfred lo miro y luego miro a Maria con una gran sonrisa la cogio alegre y se pusieron a dar vueltas, Europa miraba la escena con celos, se levanto y fue hacia ellos

-Creo que deberiamos prepararnos para el viaje-dijo mirando mal a Alfred

-Estas celoso, Tony-dijo María picandole la cara

-No lo estoy y deja de hacer eso-dijo Anthony molesto

-Esta celoso mom-dijo Alfred uniendose a su madre

Anthony se giro y se fue maldiciendo en ruso, los americanos se quedaron sonriendo y le siguieron hasta donde estaban todos los paises esperando el desembarque de Inglaterra

-Si que ha tardado el cejon, maldicion-dijo Romano

-Ve~ -dijo Feliciano

El barco se quedo mar adentro y un bote empezo a llegar a la playa, al llegar Arthur fue a la playa y fue donde las naciones.

-Has tardado mucho Iggy-dijo Alfred hinchando las mejillas

-Es que he tenido algunos problemas con mi jefe al salir-dijo Arthur abrazando a Alfred.

-¿Podemos dejar las muestras de afecto para luego?-dijo Alemania

-Jop, eres malo Ludwig-dijo Alfred con ojos de cachorro

-¿Quien ira primero en la barca?-pregunto Oceania mirando el bote donde cabrian unas 5 o 6 personas

-Tendremos que ir de 5 personas en cada viaje, aparte de mi ¿quien quiere ir ?-dijo Arthur

-Yo ire-dijo Alfred

-Yo tambien-dijo Oceania

-Yo voy-dijo Asia

-Yo tambien ire-dijo Canada

-Entonces, ya estais las 5 personas-dijo America

-No, solo van 4, falta una-dijo Lituania

-No, con Canada hacen 5-dijo Europa

-¿Quien?-dijo Turquia

-CA-NA-DA-dijo America-el pais que esta al norte de EEUU, el que se parece a Alfred-

-Él-dijo Europa señalando a Matthew

-ahhhhh-dijeron todos los paises

Los paises voluntarios se montaron en el bote, Europa y Turquia empujaron el bote para que saliera de la costa

-¿Quien va a remar?-dijo Oceania

-Deberia remar Alfred-dijo Naoko

-Ehhh, ¿y porque yo?-pregunto Alfred

-Por que eres el unico con una fuerza descomunal-sentencio Naoko

Y sin decir mas palabras Alfred se puso a remar hasta llegar al barco, una vez alli subieron y contemplaron el barco con admiracion, era un barco enorme pero no habia nadie

-Arthur-san, ¿Has llevado el barco tu solo?-dijo Naoko

-No, he tenido un poco de ayuda de mis hadas-dijo Arthur

Naoko le sonrio

-Alfred, deberias bajar e ir a buscar al resto-dijo Naoko

-Voy, voy-dijo Alfred

En un rato el barco estaba repleto de personas mirando con admiracion el barco, Europa fue donde Asia que estaba sacando tinta china, un pincel y un pergamino de la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Lo vas a hacer tu?-dijo Anthony

-Si, confio mas en mi magia que en la tuya, no te ofendas-dijo Naoko viendo que su hermano le miraba mal-aparte crear tu circulo magico llevaria mucho tiempo-

Anthony suspiro, no iba a ponerse a pelear con su hermana por el tema de la magia otra vez como hacian simpre. Naoko fue al centro del barco y los paises se situaron a su alrededor

-¿Que va hacer _yubang(madre) _da~ze?-dijo Corea

-Voy a proteger el baro para que no lo detecten los radares de vuestros paises y tengamos que dar explicaciones-dijo Naoko

Naoko se puso a escribir en el permanimo con el pincel a la vez que murmuraba cosas en una lengua extraña, pronto empezo a envolver el barco una luz azulada, cuando Naoko dejo de hablar, la luz desaparecio.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-aru-dijo China

Despues de eso Arthur subia a la parte alta del barco, donde se encontraba el timon y se dispuso a hablar

-Tripulantes del barco, tengo que deciros que seremos nosotros los que manejemos el barco porque este, llevo sin tripulacion cerca de 2 siglos, asi que nos tendremos que turnar para coger el timon, para arriar las velas y ese tipo de cosas-dijo Arthur-la mayoria ya ha tripulado un barco de estos, asi que enseñad a los que no sepan ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Arthur que parecia muy seguro de si mismo encima de su barco

Los paises mostraron su aprobacion

-Las habitaciones son de 4 personas cada una asi que organizaos en grupos de 4-dijo Arthur-dicho esto... a pelearse por la mejor habitacion-

Todos los paises bajaron corriendo para poder apoderarse de la mejor habitacion posible, aquella que no tuviera humedades, bichos, etc.

Despues de un rato de peleas y heridos las habitaciones, sus huespedes estaban alojados y diambulando por el barco mientras este iba por aguas francesas, en el camarote del capitan se reunieron Europa, America, Arthur, España, Francia y Portugal para discutir la ruta del barco

-¿Donde esta exactamente la Atlantida?-dijo Arthur poniendo un mapa del continente americano en la mesa

-Esta por aqui-dijo America señalando un lugar cerca de Orlando, Cuba y Puerto Rico

-¿Creeis que sera dificil llegar?-dijo Antonio

-No lo se, pero en cuanto entremos en el triangulo seguro que Pangea nos detecta-dijo Anthony

-Entonces haremos un viaje directo ¿no?-dijo Fatima

-Sera lo mas seguro-dijo Francis

-¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar?-pregunto Arthur

-Demasiado-dijo Anthony-pero supongo que con algo de magia lo haremos en semana y media-

Despues de esa pequeña reunion, Anthony y María hicieron un poco de magia para acelerar un poco el viaje.

Ya llevaban una semana en el barco y todos se habian acostumbrado a él y a todos sus quehaceres, desde limpiar la cubierta hasta estar de vigia pasando por cocinar, en este caso no dejaron cocinar a Inglaterra en toda la semana; el dia habia estaba bastante tranquilo, Anthony se encontraba con Argentina, China, Chile y Oceania jugando a las cartas en un camarote.

-¿Tenes un 3?-dijo Argentina

-Debi robar-dijo Chile

-Este juego se me esta haciendo tedioso-aru-dijo China

-Si sobre todo desde que Manuel nos dice a todos que robemos-dijo Oceania mirando mal a Chile

-No mires asi a mi Manu boludo-dijo Argentina

-Lo mirare como quiera, yankee-dijo Oceania

-¿Que? Yo no sos un yankee, eso lo son los estadounidenses-dijo Argentina

-Me da igual-dijo Oceania

-No seas mal perdedor, Sukru-aru-dijo China

-Sere lo qu yo...¡Ay!-Sukru no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Anthony le habia pegado un zape

-Estate calladito ya-dijo Anthony

Oceania abrio la boca para replicar pero en ese momento una ola hizo golpeo el barco haciendo que los que estaban en la habitacion se estamparan contra la pared del barco

-¿Pero que...?-dijo Chile

Otra ola golpeo el barco y los empujo a la pared contraria.

-¿Argentina, te importaria quitarme el pie de la cara-aru?-dijo China

-Lo siento, che-dijo Argentina quitandolo

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y María entro en la habitacion

-Teneis que subir a ver algo-dijo María

Todos subieron a cubierta y vieron con horror como una tormenta enorme se dirigia hacia ellos.

-¿Como no la habeis visto antes?-dijo Oceania horrorizado por el tamaño de la tormenta

-Esa tormenta no es natural, aparecio de la nada-dijo Dinamarca

-Anthony ¿tu que opinas?-dijo Maria cogiendole la mano

Anthony cerro los ojos e intento ver mas alla de la tormenta, intentaba ver restos de aura de Pangea o Atlantida, habia rastros de Pangea pero el resto del aura era algo enorme que nunca habia conocido, abrio los ojos sorprendido, busco a Africa por cubierta y la vio un pocos mas lejos de alli, fue a buscarla.

-Itaï, ¿esto es lo que puede hacer el alma del mundo?-dijo Anthony asustado

Itaï lo miro y suspiro

-Es el alma del mundo puede hacer cualquier cosa-dijo Itaï

-Tenemos que hacer algo, sino el barco se ira a pique y nosotros con él-dijo Naoko que habia escuchado la conversacion

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Oceania que se habia acercado

-Tu una idea-dijo America acercandose al grupo-eso si que es una novedad-

-Creo que no estamos para discutir ahora-dijo Antartida que estaba muy cerca-escuchemos tu idea-

-Deberiamos juntar nuestra magia-dijo Oceania sonriendo

-Eso es el poder del alma del mundo, la verdad no creo eso sirva-dijo America esceptica

-No creo que ese sea todo el potencial del alma, es solo una parte-dijo Oceania

-Tiene razón, eso es solo una parte-dijo África-Intentemoslo-

Todos en el barco estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantener este a flote y que ninguno se cayera al mar, traian muchos cubos para achicar el agua que entraba en la bodega.

-Esta entrando mucha agua, bastardo-dijo Romano

-Ya lo se Lovi, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa-dijo España quien se encontraba achicando agua con Lovino

Los continentes fueron a la parte alta del barco y formaron un círculo cogiendose de las manos y empezaron a murmurar cosas en un idioma desconocido, los paises dejaron de hacer sus cosas y miraron a donde estaban los continentes con su cántico que empezó a formar un viento para poder dispersar la tormenta; lo estaban cosiguiendo, poco a poco, pero lo estaban haciendo.

Poco a poco la tormenta se fue disipando hasta que desapareció y dejo el cielo el cielo tan azul como al principio, los paises lo celebraron y fueron donde los continentes para celebrarlo, se encontraron a los continentes arrodillados y exhaustos, los paises los ayudaron a levantarse y los llevaron al comedor.

Todos estaban felices y celebrando que no se habian ido a pique pero los paises parecian estar en estado de shock.

-Pero ¿que os pasa?-dijo Alfred-no nos hemos ido al fondo del mar, deberiais estar contentos-

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo América

-Esa tormenta solo era un poco del poder del Alma del mundo y para disiparla hemos usado casi todo nuestra magia-dijo Anthony.

-¿Que quereis decir?-dijo Alemania

-Que si Pangea utiliza todo el poder del Alma del mundo, estamos perdidos-dijo Antartida

Todos los paises se miraron entre sí y a todos les decayó el ánimo de pronto

...

**The Animanga Girl:** si dentro de poco sera la batalla y los paises se encontraran cara a cara con sus enemigos, ¡Que emoción!:D

**Vismur:** dentro de poco sera la batalla y el Alma del mundo debera elegir pero lo tiene muy dificil teniendo en cuenta que no conoce la version del resto de los humanos y solo la que Pangea le dara :D ya se vera pronto lo que pasa


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si

Cap 12: La Atlantida

POV Cailleach

No puedo dormir y eso que ya lo he intentado una decenas de veces, me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no darme con la litera de arriba y despertar a Anthony, me siento en mi cama y observo el camarote que compartimos Anthony, Sukru, Ivan y yo, Rusia habia terminado en nuestro cuarto despues de que Corea cogiera a China, Hong Kong y Japon y los arrastrara a todos a un camarote, dejando a Rusia sin su pareja e indefenso ante Biolorrusia y dado que los Balticos y Polonia habian convencido a Islandia que compartiera camarote con ellos, Anthony le dijo que viniera con nosotros. A mi no me parece que de tanto miedo, solo creo que es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, el cual no tuvo infancia. Me levanto y cojo mi gabardina para subir a cubierta, me dirijo a la puerta y observo como duermen mis hermanos, Sukru tiene un brazo y una pierna colgando de su litera de arriba mientras que Anthony dormia bastante relajado aunque esta abrazando la almohada, sonrio, María ha dicho miles de veces que Anthony esta mucho mas mono durmiendo, por ultimo miro a Ivan que parece tranquilo durmiendo, salgo de la habitacion y subo a cubierta.

Cuando subo, veo las costas de la Atlantida, suspiro, dos dias despues de la tormenta avistaron tierra y cuando nos acercamos decidimos anclar el barco y esperar a que se hiciera de dia, por eso no puedo dormir, no me puedo creer que esto pueda terminar dentro de poco, para bien o para mal, el futuro cambiara, si sale bien mis hermanos visitaran a sus hijos y seremos muy felices pero si sale mal, solo sabe el destino que nos espera.

-Hey Cail, aqui-me llamo una voz desde el borde del barco

¿Quien sera? ¿Quien estara despierto a las 4 de la madrugada? Miro de donde ha procedido la voz y veo a Alfred y Matthew saludandome, me acerco a ellos y les saludos

-Hola, ¿vosotros tampoco podeis dormir?-dije

-No, ademas Francis y Arthur se han pasado casi toda la noche peleando y nos hemos desvelado-dijo Alfred

Esos dos simpre se la pasan peleando, no se como pudieron ser pareja durante un tiempo, miro a Canada que lleva a Kumajiro en brazos como es costumbre

-Deberias haber dejado el oso en casa Matthew-dije

-Si, pero me daba pena dejarlo solo-dijo Canada un poco avergonzado

-Pues en nuestra casa-dije

-Yo no dejaria nada vivo al cuidado de las micronaciones-dijo Alfred

Tambien es verdad, de todas maneras debio dejar a Kumajiro en casa pero bueno supongo que lo dejara en el barco cuando bajemos a tierra

-Cail, ¿alguna vez has estado aqui?-dijo Alfred poniendose serio

-No, nunca-dije mirando otra vez a tierra aunque solo se distinguia un poco porque lo demas estaba rodeado de niebla-Cuando la sellaron, yo no fui con ellos por que no tenia magia-

-Entiendo-dijo Alfred

-¿Habra gente viviendo alli?-dijo Matthew

-Supongo que si, ellos solo sellaron la isla, no impidieron la vida en ella-dije.

Todo se quedo en silencio, la pregunta de Canada me dejo preocupado, en realidad cuando llegamos deberiamos haber visto algun movimiento en la isla pero no habia nada, pero eso no quiere decir nada solo que no habitan en la costa.

Me quedo mirando ahora a los gemelos norteamericanos, se parecen mucho fisicamente pero son muy contrarios, uno timido y el otro extrovertido, uno practicamente invisible y el otro imposible de olvidar.

-¿Que crees que pasara Cail?-dijo Alfred

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o lo que quieres oir?-dije

-La verdad, por favor-dijo Canada

-No lo se, puede pasar cualquier cosa chicos, desde que ganemos hasta que todos desaparezcamos-dije sinceramente

Mis hermanos tienen un plan si las cosas se tuercen demasiado para salvar a sus hijos pero eso es la ultima opcion.

-Seguro que ganaremos-dijo Alfred con pose de heroe

-Ganaremos-dijo Canada

Estan tan seguros de si mismos que hasta yo empiezo a estar convencido de ese resultado, les sonrio dandoles a entender que stoy de acuerdo con ellos.

-Oye Cail, ¿que arma has traido?-dijo Alfred mirandome de arriba a abajo

-Una ballesta-dije sacandola de dentro de la gabardina

-¿Eso estaba en la gabardina?-dijo Canada sorprendido

Le sonrei, nadie espera que lleve un arma ahi, pero es que mis gabardinas tienen muchos bolsillos interiores

-¿Y vosotros?-dije aunque sospecho que seran pistolas

Los dos sacaron pistolas sus chaquetas, me encanta cuando acierto

-Me lo imaginaba-dije yo riendome

-Oye Cail¿tu que edad tienes?-dijo Alfred de pronto

-¿Tu no sabes que preguntar la edad es de mala educación?-dije yo

-Eso es solo para las mujeres-acoto Matthew

-Touché-dije-tengo aproximadamente 260.000 años ¿porque?-

Los dos me miraron muy sorprendidos

-Eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Matthew-pero ¿tu no eras el mas joven?-

-Si-lo miro confuso-Oceania y America tienen 270.000, Asia y Europa 280.000 y Africa 290.000-

Ahora si que me miran con los ojos desorbitados

-Pues no lo aparentais-dijo Alfred volviendo a sonreir

-La verdad es que no-dijo Matthew volviendo a la normalidad

-Nosotros envejecemos muy lentamente-dije sonriendoles.

Los dos sonrien y siguen hablando de cosas triviales, dentro de poco amanecera y tendremos que ir a tierra, asi que ya no merece la pena irse a la cama, supongo que puedo estar hablando con ellos hasta que el resto de personas se despierten, vuelvo otra vez la vista a tierra y otra vez me entra esa sensacion de inseguridad, ojala todo salga bien, tiene que salir bien, sino nada valdra la pena, no valdra la pena un mundo donde mis hermanos pierdan la sonrisa y las ganas de luchar, sacudo la cabeza, esto saldra bien, seguro, si Alma del mundo tiene conciencia de algo como dice Itaï, no puede ponerse del lado de Pangea ¿no?

POV Eliel

Camino por los pasillos del castillo de Atlantida, me dirijo a la sala de observacion donde me imagino que estara Atalaya, el pasillo esta muy oscuro, solo iluminado con unas pocas antorchas, cualquiera diria que deberia haber mas antrochas pero a mi me gusta mas asi, llego a la sala de observacion, alli me espera Atalaya como yo creia, seguramente se habra pasado toda la noche observando el estanque donde se ve el barco que llego ayer en la tarde a sus costas con todos los paises del mundo y como no, con el resto de mis hijos a bordo; Atalaya deja de mirar al estanque y se percata de mi presencia

-Hola papa ¿has dormido bien?-dijo ella

-Hola hija, si he dormido perfectamente-dije- ¿y tu?-

-No he dormido, he estado aqui toda la noche-dijo ella-¿no estas preocupado?-

-No-dije sonriendo-son ellos los que deben estarlo hija mia, al fin y al cabo son ellos los que se estan metiendo en la boca del lobo-

Me acerco al estanque para ver lo que hacen los paises, veo que ya han desembarcado la gran mayoria y alli entre la multitud se encuentran Oceania, Europa y America estos dos ultimos cogido de la mano y muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Parece que America y Europa se traen algo-dije para ver si Atalaya sabia mas del asunto

-Creo que si-me contesta y sonrie sadicamente-eso solo facilita las cosas ¿no te parece?-

-Sin lugar a dudas-dije

Veo que Europa no deja de mirar alrededor, sonrio, me voy a divertir mucho cuando lleguen aqui con todos sus hijos, ninguno se imagina lo que tengo preparado, supongo que mis hijos pensaran que utilizare la nigromancia pero se equivocan, no tienen ni idea

-No veo a Antartida-dijo Atlantida

Es cierto, Antartida no esta todavia en la playa

-Estara todavia en el barco-digo yo

Miro a mi hija que asiente con la cabeza pero frunce el ceño mostrando preocupacion, parece que no hice bien del todo mi objetivo, todavia guarda cariño por su mellizo, es el unico que le importa y mas desde que descubrio el poder de Cailleach, cuando lo descubrio vino corriendo a contarmelo pero no me dio ninguna sorprensa, Antartida tenia ese poder desde que aparecio, lo unico es que estaba es dormido, la magia de algunas personas estan dormidas y solo se despiertan con una emocion muy fuerte,ese es el caso de Cailleach.

-¿No sera peligroso que se acerquen tanto?-dijo ella despegando la vista del estanque ya que Antartida ha aparecido

-Claro que no querida, tienen que entrar aqui para que le podamos dar el golpe de gracia y que todo salga segun lo planeado-dije

-Me gustaria encaragame de America-dijo ella

-¿Le guardas algun tipo de rencor a tu hermana?-dije divertido

-Ella no es mi hermana y la verdad creo que sera divertido obligarla a ver como sufren sus hijos y que ella no pueda hacer nada, todos seran asi, lo se pero ella es orgullosa como Europa y sera mas divertido, si por mi fuera me encargaba de los dos pero se que tu quieres encargarte de Europa-dijo ella mirandome divertida

-Sin lugar a dudas, él es mio-dije yo

Yo me encargaria del mas rebelde de mis hijos, cuando Europa cayera todo seria mas sencillo, cuando el comandante de un ejercito cae, el ejercito se desmorona,y esta vez no seria distinto. Me encargaria de que Europa, el hijo que mas me odia, estaviera en primera fila para ver como lo mas querido para él sufre.

Sonrio, ese día seria muy interesante.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Vismur:** el alma del mundo pronto se dara cuenta de muxas cosas tenlo por seguro :D

**The Animanga Girl: **la tension sube cada vez mas y yo tampoco creo que las micronaciones se queden con las manos cruzadas y lo de tentar a los paises puede ser quien sabe XD

**Krx. BlackRoses: **gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste:D y si pangea se merece una buena paliza por abusador de niños, pronto habra guerra, muy pronto.

**Ai-chan Hiwatary:** no te preocupes, las criticas contructivas siempre son buenas y en cuanto a lo de Atlantida, ya se aclarara todo mas adelante

Merece review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas:** Hetalia no me personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 13:Grises

Todos los paises se encontraban en la playa tras haber desembarcado del barco de Inglarerra y miraban alrededor de la playa con interes curiosos.

-¿No os parece raro que no haya nadie?-dijo Suiza

-Si es muy raro-dijo Austria, miro a los continentes-¿Ustedes sabeis algo?-

-No, lo ultima vez que estuvimos aqui estaba lleno de gente-dijo Asia

-Por alli ahi una casa-dijo Alfred-¿Estara habitada?-

-Y eso que mas da, donde tenemos que ir, seguramente, es al castillo-dijo Inglaterra señalando al castillo que estaba en la cima de la colina

-Aparte dudo mucho que las personas que vivan en esa casa hablen ingles _mon ami_-dijo Francia

-¿No? Entonces ¿que hablan?-dijo EEUU mirando a María

-Hablan atlante-dijo ella

-Ahhhhh, ¿y es muy dificil?-dijo EEUU

Mientras America y Alfred hablaban, Africa miraba a la casa con el ceño fruncido, ante este gesto tan poco comun en su hermana, Europa se acerco para ver que le pasaba, Africa se volteo a mirar a Europa.

-Europa, no siento ninguna presencia en esa casa-dijo Africa

-No vivira nadie alli, que mas da Itaï-dijo Europa sin comprender a su hermana

-No Anthony, solo siento a 3 personas mas aparte de nosotros en esta isla-dijo Itaï

-¿Que quieres decir Itaï?-dijo Europa

-Esta isla esta muerta, no hay nadie viviendo en ella-dijo Itaï

-Eso no puede ser Itaï, esta isla se sello, no se impidio la vida en ella, esta isla estaba lleno de gente, llena de vida-dijo Anthony

-Pues algo ha pasado porque este sitio esta muerto-dijo Itaï

Tras decir esto Africa se marcho dejando a Anthony totalemnte desconcertado y mirando a la casa, despues fue donde estaban Inglaterra y Francia hablando

-Tenemos que ir al castillo, es alli donde se encuentran-dijo Europa aun impactado por el descubriento de Itaï.

Todos los paises se fueron dirigiendo al castillo sin dejar de mirar la ciudad que ivan dejando atras, extrañados por que no habia nadie en las calles esa ciudad no era normal.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, que estaban abiertas,parecia que a los habitantes del castillo les invitaban a entrar, Europa se dispuso a entrar el primero cuando María lo cogio de la mano y le impidio entrar

-Espera-dijo María-antes de entrar y por si no salimos de esta y no puedo decirtelo mas, Anthony Nikolov te amo-

A Europa se le enternecio la cara que ya hacia rato que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tambien te amo María Flores-dijo Anthony besando a María

Y como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, fueron transmitiendo su amor a sus parejas

-Lovi-Love te amo-dijo Antonio

-Callate bastardo-dijo Lovino todo rojo y abrazando a antonio-_Ti amo troppo(tambien __te amo)-_

_-_I love you Iggy-dijo Alfred besando a Arthur

-I love you too, Alfred-respondio Arthur

-Señorito, te quiero-dijo Prusia besando a Austria

-Indecente-dijo Austria abrazando a Prusia- _Ich liebe dich(Te amo)_

_-Je t´aime mon petit Matty(Te amo mi pequeño Matty)_-dijo Francia abrazando a Canada

-_Je t´aime trop(yo tambien te amo)-_dijo Canada todo rojo

-_Ti amo Doitsu(te amo Alemania)-_dijo Feliciano abrazando a un sonrojado Alemania

-_Ich liebe dich_-dijo Ludwig besando a Ita-Chan

**-**_私はあなたを愛して__(te amo)-_dijo gracia mirando a Japon

-私はあなたを愛し_て__-_le respondio Japon

-Te amo Yao-kun-dijo Rusia cogiendo en brazos a China

-Te amo Ivan-aru-dijo China besando a Rusia

-Te amo mi Manu-dijo Argentina besando a Chile

-Yo tambien-dijo Chile

-Te quiero Colombia-dijo Mexico abrazando a la chica de pelo negro

-Yo tambien Pedro-dijo ella

-Liet, tipo que te amo-dijo Polonia saltando a los brazos de Lituania

-Yo tambien te amo Feliks-dijo Lituania

Suecia abrazo por detras a Finlandia y se quedo callado

-Yo tambien te amo Su-san-dijo Finlandia

-Te quiero mi Norge-dijo Dinamarca abrazando a Noruega y levantandolo

-Idiota-dijo Noruega sonrojado

-No me piensas decir nada Sadiq-dijo Egipto molesto

-Te lo digo si quieres pero tu ya lo sabes-dijo Turquia mirando a Egipto-_seni seviyorum(te amo)-_

-Eso esta mejor-dijo Egipto besandolo- _seni seviyorum_

Escenas como esas se repartian por toda la entrada, Hungria estaba tomando fotos por todos lados,hasta que finalizaron y empezaron a entrar en el castillo.

Poco a poco todos los paises entraron a un salon que se notaba que no se habia utilizado en muchos años ya que habia polvo y telarañas por todos lados, los paises fueron avanzando oyendo solo el eco de sus propios pasos hasta llegar a unas puertas enormes, Europa intento abrir las puerta pero eran demasiado pesadas para él, entonces se acordo de cierto pais americano con una fuerza descomunal.

-Alfred¿puedes venir e intentar abrir esto?-dijo Europa

Alfred se acerco, se coloco entre America y Europa y empujo la puerta, y con esfuerzo, consiguio abrir la puerta que daba a lo que en otra epoca mas venidera, debio de ser el salon del trono, la sala era alargada y a los lados habia cuatro puertas cerradas entre ellas habia grandes estandartes con escudos, al fondo estaban los tronos encima de una tarima, donde habia sentado dos personas totalmente inmoviles, Africa sospechando el estado de las personas les prohibio a todos que se acercaran por si fuera peligroso, ella se acerco a los tronos acompañada por Naoko que insistio en acompañarla. Las personas que estaban sentadas en el trono eran los reyes de Atlantida pero sin lugar a dudas hacia mucho tiempo que habian muerto, eran solo cadaveres muy bien conservados para el tiempo que tenian.

-¿Que les habra pasado Itaï?-dijo Naoko-parece como si la que sea que le ha matado fue tan fulminante que no les dio tiempo a escapar de sus tronos-

-No lo se Naoko pero esto no es normal, no es natural, estas personas no tendrian mas de 30 años, y no solo eso lo que sea que los mato, los dejo intacto e hizo que se conservaban en este estado por siglos-dijo Itaï preocupada por la sospecha que rondaba por la cabeza.

-Seguramente fue esto lo que le paso al resto de la isla ¿no?-dijo Naoko

-Seguramente-dijo Itaï

Mientras ellas hablaban en la tarima de los tronos, el resto de paises estaban mas abajo intentando organizar los grupos para ir pasar por todas las puertas hasta que un ruido proveniente del lado izquierdo de la sala, tal ruido hizo que todos los presentes desenfundaran sus armas y apuntaron a un asustado Feliciano que habia caido uno de los estandartes al suelo y miraba a todos con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ve~ lo siento a sido sin querer, solo iba a ver esto mas de cerca, lo siento, no me golpeeis-dijo Feliciano llorando

-No te preocupes Italia-kun, no te haremos nada-dijo Japon acercandose a Italia

-Si no te preocupes Ita-chan-dijo María-creo que deberiamos de relajarnos un poco, casi matamos a Veneciano-

María se volvio a ver a Europa cuando lo vio con cara de sorpresa

-¿Y esa cara?-dijo María

Como respuesta Anthony solo le señalo a donde antes se encontraba el estandarte que habia tirado Italia Veneciano, María se volvio y vio que tras el estandarte que habia tirado Feliciano habia otra puerta que habia estado oculta

-Muy bien Italia Veneciano-dijo Europa

Feliciano sonrio ante la felicitacion de Anthony.

Se dividieron en 5 grupos para ir por todas las puertas,siendo liderados por un continente cada uno, excepto el grupo de Oceania donde tambien iba Cail, el grupo de Anthony marcho por una puerta que estaba mas cerca de la tarima en la derecha, decidieron que ese seria el punto de encuentro si pasaba algo.

La puerta por donde habia cogido Anthony les llevaba aun pasillo largo con puertas en los lados, abrienron las puerta una por una y comprobaron el interior, la mayoria eran habitaciones que estaban desocupadas

-Venid-grito Arthur desde una de las ultimas puertas

Todos fueron donde estaba Inglaterra, la puerta donde estaba parado tenia en la puerta unas letras en un idioma desconocido para ellos.

-¿Sabe alguno lo que pone?-dijo Dinamarca

Todos miraron a Europa, el cual nego con la cabeza

-Lo mas raro es el interior-dijo Arthur

Tras decir esto abrio la puerta que conducia a un largo pasillo lleno de espejos por los lados, algo les decia que alli dentro estaba lo que buscaban, Europa tambien lo sintio pero tambien tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sacad las armas, por si acaso-dijo Europa entrando en el pasillo

Todos fueron recorriendo el pasillo, con las armas en las manos por si algun enemigo salia de su escondite, pero nada paso hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, donde solo habia otro espejo cerrando el paso.

-Que raro ¿no?-dijo Antonio

-Si muy raro-coincidio Anthony

-Estos espejos no me gustan-dijo Hungria

-¿Porque?¿te hacen gorda?-dijo Prusia que tras decir esto recibio un sartenazo de Hungria

-No imbecil, no me gustan nuestros reflejos, es como si fueran lo peor de nostros-dijo Hungria

Europa se miro en el espejo del final y observo que Hungria tenia razon, esos reflejos parecian sus yo mas oscuros, sin embargo en su reflejo notaba algo raro, algo que no encajaba en su propio reflejo y entonces cayo el color de los ojos de su reflejo no eran azules sino

-Grises-dijo Europa sorprendido

El reflejo le sonrio de forma cinica y tras esto saco una mano del espejo, agarro de la muñeca a Anthony y lo arrastro al otro lado del espejo, lo ultimo que oyo Anthony aparte del grito de terror que sus hijos estaban dando fue

-El peor enemigo del hombre es él mismo-dijo una voz que se le hacia demasiado conocida

...

Muchas gracias por leer y les prometo que en el proximo capitulo empezara la accion

**:**dentro de poco empezara la guerra y Pangea y Atlantida tendran lo que se merecen

**YR:**gracias por recomendar la historia :D con Pangea el camino no sera un lecho de rosas eso seguro, y no a Cail no le da miedo Rusia y quien sabe puede que sea uno con él o con EEUU que tambien lo quiere como estado numero 51 XD y sin lugar a dudas Alfred sera un Hero como no?

**Vismur:**Muxas gracias por leer y por mandarme un review con cada capitulo, eso me hace muy feliz~

**The animanga Girl:**dentro de poco habra unos buenos golpes entre todos no lo dudes y casi todos seran tentados por Pangea

**Muxas gracias por leer**

**Merece review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Para diferenciar los paises de sus reflejos, los reflejos tendran delante de los nombres O de oscuro por ejemplo -..-dijo O. Antonio.

Cap 14: Tu lado oscuro

En la sala de los espejos, los paises vieron aterrorizados como Europa era tragado por el espejo y como sus propios reflejos salieron de los espejos, rompiendolos y les atacaban, la sala se habia transformado en un campo de batalla, mirases donde mirases veias a los paises luchar contra ellos mismos, el unico sonido de la sala era el del acero chocando entre los paises se estaban enfrentando a su parte mas oscuro, a aquella que habian querido dejar atras, que habian querido olvidar.

Antonio intentaba esquivar el hacha de su oponente que no era otro que él mismo en su epoca conquistadora, e intentaba atacar pero su adversario era mas rapido que él, esto es absurdo, si somos la misma persona deberiamos ser iguales penso Antonio.

-Seguro que te preguntas porque no puedes vencerme ¿verdad?-dijo O . Antonio con una sonrisa sadica en los labios- Es muy sencillo mi querdido contrario, yo estoy utilizando la furia y el odio que tu guardaste en el fondo de tu corazon hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Porque no te callas?-dijo Antonio arrementiendo contra O . Antonio furioso

Las dos hachas chocaron entre si y ambos quedaron cara a cara

-Si nos unimos a Pangea, toda la gloria del pasado volvera, volveremos a ser grandes y tendremos a Romano para siempre a nuestro lado-dijo O . Antonio

-Si me uno a Pangea, lo unico que pasara es que desaparezca del mapa-dijo Antonio- y entonces no podre proteger a Lovino-

O . Antonio empujo a Antonio contra la pared y sonrio de manera cruel

-¿Eso es lo que os ha dicho Europa?-dijo O . Antonio riendose-lo unico que pasara sera que volvais a vuestra mejor epoca-

-Tu no eres mi mejor epoca-dijo Antonio furioso volviendo a arremeter contra su reflejo pero este lo esquivo, le dio un codazo en la espalda y Antonio cayo al suelo, O . Antonio lo cogio del cabello y le obligo a mirarlo

-Cuando eras yo, el mundo nos pertenecia, el sol jamas se ponia en el imperio de España-dijo O . Antonio

-Cuando era tu mate a miles de personas sin ningun motivo y elimine muchas civilizaciones para imponer la mia, odio esa epoca-dijo Antonio levantandose

-Entonces te tendre que covencer a la fuerza-dijo O . Antonio y siguieron luchando.

En otra parte de la sala, se encontraba un Feliciano sentado contra la pared con una pistola en las manos que estaba descargada mirando a su reflejo que estaba agachado mirandolo, de frente

-Si nos unimos a Pangea, nunca mas seremos debiles-dijo O . Feliciano sonriendo pero su sonrisa no se parecia nada a la sonrisa que habitualmente adornaba ese rostro

-No quiero, eso pondria muy triste a Europa-dijo Feliciano llorando

-No seguro que no, si todos nos unimos a Pangea estaremos todos juntos como una familia-dijo O . Feliciano

-Pangea es malo-dijo Feliciano convencido

-No eso ha sido un malentendido, ahora mismo Pangea esta hablando con su hijo y seguro que lo convence para que vuelva con él-dijo O . Feliciano

-No, si Pangea fuera bueno tu no estarias aqui-dijo Feliciano decidido y levantadose

-Ya veo, no eres tan idiota como pareces, supongo que lo arreglaramos a la fuerza-dijo O . Feliciano levantandose y apuntadolo con su propia arma

Alemania estaba muy ocupado con un Alemania nazi como para poder ayudar a su querido Feliciano, hacia rato que a ambos se le habian gastado las balas y ahora luchaban con las manos, Ludwig volvia la vista un momento hacia Feliciano para ver como le iba pero no pudo verlo ya que su contrario le dio un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo tira al suelo

-No debes distraerte Ludwig-dijo O . Ludwig-Aparte no podras ayudarlo-

Alemania le devolvio el puñetazo pero este no parecia notarlo en absoluto.

-Aparte no se porque quieres ayudarlo, él nos traiciono en la II Guerra Mundial-dijo O . Alemania-nos dejo tirados y se unio al enemigo-

-Lo obligaron él no queria hacerlo-dijo Alemania dandole un puñetazo en el estomago de su rival, que se doblo, Ludwig se acerco a su oido y le dijo-y le ayudo porque le amo-

O . Alemania se alejo se él y lo miro furioso

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien que no es de la raza aria?-dijo O . Alemania

-La raza aria no existe, solo fue la invencion de un loco-dijo Alemania

-Vaya, pareces que has cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo Ludwig, supongo que no te planteas si quiera unirte a Pangea-dijo O . Alemania mirando a Alemania

-Ni por un momento-dijo Alemania

-Entonces tendremos que seguir ¿no te parece?-dijo O . Alemania

-No has dicho nada mas sensato-dijo Alemania

Bastante lejos de Alemania se encontraba Prusia que chocaba su espada contra su reflejo, el cual le iba ganando

-No es nada awesome que me vaya ganando mi propio reflejo-dijo Prusia molesto

-Tu dejaste de ser awesome hace mucho tiempo Gilbert-dijo O . Prusia

-Callate copia barata del gran Ore-sama-dijo Prusia intentando clavarle su espada

-¿Yo una copia barata dices?-dijo O . Prusia riendose-eres tu el unico que eres una copia barata de ti mismo, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuieste-

-Callate-dijo Prusia arremetiendo contra él y quedando ambos mirandose a la cara

-¿Porque, te duele la verdad?-dijo O . Prusia-Aqui el unico Prusia que ahi soy yo-

-Eso es mentira, bastardo-dijo Prusia cediendo terreno a O . Prusia

-Cuando dejaste de ser un pais, perdiste todo lo awesome, dejaste de ser Prusia, ahora solo eres Gilbert, en pais sin gente, un pais sin terreno, un pais destinado al olvido-dijo O . Prusia ganadole cada vez mas terreno a Prusia que permanecia callado

-Parece que no tienes nada que decir, tengo razon y lo sabes Gilbert-dijo O . Prusia dejando a Prusia contra la pared-pero si nos unimos a Pangea, volveremos a ser grandes Gilbert, volveras a ser awesome-

-Creo que voy a rechazar tu oferta, sabes a pesar de lo que dices sigo siendo awesome y si tengo que desaparecer, me conformo haber visto ver crecer a West, conocer a Antonio y Francis y haberme apoderado de las regiones vitales del señorito, kesesese-dijo Prusia riendose, empujo a O . Prusia y volvieron a quedar frente a frente separados-¿Proseguimos reflejo?-

-Proseguimos Gilbert-dijo O . Prusia

En el otro lado de la sala se encontraban luchando Rusia contra O . Rusia, chocando las espadas entre si, ambos estaban muy igualados en la contienda, ninguno cedia terreno al otro ni dejaba de atacar en ningun momento.

-¿Porque no te unes a Pangea, Rusia?-dijo O . Rusia volviendo a chocar su acero contra el de Ivan

-No-dijo secamente Ivan

-Si te unes, jamas volveras a estar solo Ivan, todos seran uno contigo-dijo O . Rusia

-No seran uno conmigo, sino con Pangea y eso no me agrada-dijo Rusia ganandole terreno a su reflejo

-Cierto seran uno con Pangea pero si te unes a él, te entregara de nuevo a los balticos, tus hermanas y Polonia-dijo O . Rusia que para su desagrado estaba perdiendo terreno ante Ivan

-No, algun dia todos seran uno comigo, prefiero conseguirlo yo a que me lo de Pangea-dijo Rusia acorralando a O . Rusia contra la pared

-Eso te llevara mucho tiempo, ahora mismo estas solo-dijo O . Rusia con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Puede que me lleve tiempo, pero con Yao-kun podre esperar-dijo Rusia y sonriendo de manera sadica, le clavo la espada en el estomago y se alejo de alli para ver si podia ayudar a alguien.

Mientras los paises se enfrentaban a sus reflejos, Europa se encontraba en una sala, que se encontraba al otro lado del espejo, frente a él se encontraba Pangea que le sonreia

-Es de mala educacion llegar tarde hijo mio-dijo Pangea

-No soy tu hijo Pangea, asi que no me vengas con el mismo cuento de siempre-dijo Europa frio

-Claro que eres mi hijo-dijo Pangea ensanchando su sonrisa-te encontre, te puse nombre y te crie, eso es lo que hacen los padres-

-Me encontro Itaï, me pusiste nombre pero no humano y no me criaste, a lo que tu hacias se le llama maltrato-dijo Europa levantando su espada para empezar el combate

-Parece que te has vuelto un maleducado Europa, a tu padre no se le debe contestar asi, te tendre que enseñar otra vez modales-dijo Pangea arremetiendo su espada contra la de Europa

Europa aguanto como pudo la arremetida de Pangea, pero tuvo que ceder un poco de su terreno para poder volver a atacar

-Europa ¿porque haces esto?-dijo Pangea que seguia sonriendo

-¿Porque hago que?-dijo Europa

-Has conducido a tus hijos a una guerra que van a perder, y algunos pueden morir-dijo Pangea volviendo a arremeter contra Europa, que tuvo que volver a ceder terreno-Todo seria mas facil si te rindieras y volvieras a mi lado, todos seriamos una gran familia, yo no quiero hacer daño a mis hijos ni a mis nietos pero no me dejas mas remedio-

Esta vez fue Europa quien ataco a Pangea y le gano algo de terreno

-No son tus nietos Pangea, y les harias daño de todas las maneras-dijo Europa

-No soy tan malo como tu crees-dijo Pangea volviendo a ganar el terreno que habia perdido

-No eres peor-dijo Europa mirandolo con odio

-¿Porque me odias Europa?-dijo Pangea queriendo parecer afectado-seguro que ni si quiera sabes la razon de tu odio-

-Si claro que lo se-dijo Europa atacando a Pangea-Te odio porque nos pegabas cuando eramos unos niños que solo querian proteccion-volvio a atacar a Pangea ganandole mas terreno-Te odio porque incluso despues de la division nos amargaste la vida a traves de Atlantida-cada vez le ganaba mas terreno a Pangea-Te odio porque nos hiciste encerrar a nuestra propia hermana, pero sobre todo te odio porque quieres quitarnos lo que mas queremos-

Europa cada vez le ganaba mas terreno a Pangea, hasta que este tropezo y cayo al suelo, Anthony se dispuso a terminar pero una fuerza le empujo contra la pared del fondo quedando Europa sentado en el suelo; Anthony miro furioso a Pangea

-Eres un tramposo Eliel, has usado magia-dijo Europa

-Y tu un estupido, esto es una batalla todo vale-dijo Pangea dirigiendose a Europa

Anthony se intento levantar pero Pangea le propino una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento volviendo a quedar sentado, Anthony tanteo en el suelo para buscar su espada pero no la encontro

-¿Buscas esto Europa?-dijo Pangea poniendo la punta de la espada de Anthony en el cuello, con lo que a Europa no le quedo otro remedio que mirar a Pangea-Se te cayo en tu pequeño vuelo-

Europa empezo a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para formular un conjuro pero se vio interrumpido porque Pangea le clavo un poco la espada haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su cuello

-No hagas eso Europa, no te conviene, no te quiero matar-dijo Pangea aganchandose hasta quedar a la altura de Europa, levanto la mano que tenia libre y empezo a acariciar el pelo de Anthony

-No me toques bastardo-dijo Europa

-¿y que haras para remediarlo?-dijo Pangea sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo-estas contra la espada y la pared, literalmente-

Pangea se rio de su propia acurrencia, Eliel contemplo a Europa, lo tenia donde él queria, indefenso y a su merced, como debia de ser, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un manotazo de Europa en la mano que tenia sobre su cabeza, vio que Europa le miraba queriendole decir que no estaba a su merced todavia

-No debiste de hacer eso hijo-dijo Pangea el cual le dio un puñetazo en la cara de Anthony, este empezo a sangrar, le habia roto el labio-veo que voy a tener que encadenarte-acto seguido le cogio las muñecas y aunque Europa se resistio, Pangea era mas fuerte que él, puso las muñecas encima de la cabeza de Anthony y le impidio mover las piernas sentadose encima, se puso a musitar unas palabras, cuando termino unas cadenas salieron de la pared y se enroscaron en las muñecas de Anthony, este se removio intentando soltarse pero era inutil.

-Si hubieras sido un chico esto nno hubiera pasado Europa-dijo Pangea de pie

-Sueltame cabrón-dijo Europa mirando furioso a Pangea

-Eres muy mal hablado Europa, creo que te vendra bien dormir un rato-dijo Pangea que acto seguido golpeo a Anthony con el mango de la espada en la cabeza, dejandolo inconsciente

Pangea echo un ultimo vistazo a Europa y fue al otro lado de la sala donde estaba una bola brillante de color verde flotando

-Pronto Gaia, pagaran los que te hicieron esto y volvere a tener a mis hijos de vuelta-dijo Pangea

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Vismur:**las cosas se ponen muy interesantes sin dudas, y si mejor que me abrigue por que por Andalucia esta haciendo mucho frio, espero no enfermar

**The Animanga Girl:** ya por fin hay accion, y contestandote eran besos yaoi

**Lina-Shan:**me alegro de que te guste y como ya dije las criticas constructivas siempre son buenas asi que no te preocupes, y gracias por decir que tengo potencial me ha echo mucha ilusion *w*

**Ai-Chan Hiwatari:** Aqui hace mucho frio, yo soy de una ciudad costera y aqui el frio es humedo, asi que contra mas cerca tenga la estufa mejor XD espero que estes bien y te recuperes:D, la escena de las parejas es muy linda la verdad, estoy intentando repasar la historia varias veces para no tener muchas faltas de ortografia :D

**Ariadna412: **como ves en este capitulo esta Antonio en su epoca de conquistador :D

Felices fiestas a todos aunque es un poco pronto no se cuando volvere a poder escribir, asi que por si acaso XD

Merece review?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 15: Liberando sentimientos

El grupo de Maria, estaba en una sala enorme llena de retratos y recuerdos de los diferentes reyes que habia habido en la Atlantida.

María se encontraba mirando un cuadro que colgaba de la pared donde aparecia un niño de unos 9 años con el pelo rubio recogido por detras en una pequeña coleta, tenia los ojos dorados,tenia una corona y estaba sonriendo, se notaba que tuvo que ser un chico alegre y al lado de este se encontraba Atalaya sonriendo tambien, María observaba el cuadro con interes, nunca habia visto a Atlantida sonreir de esa manera, la sonrisa que habitualmente mostraba era una cruel, sadica o de superioridad, pero la sonrisa del cuadro era una sonrisa calida, hacia que Atlaya pareciera un angel solo con esa sonrisa.

-Alguien con esa sonrisa no puede ser tan malo-dijo una voz a su lado

María despego la mirada del cuadro y miro a Mexico que sonreia a pesar de estar en el castillo enemigo

-Podria estar de acuerdo contigo si no la conociera Pedro-dijo María-Pero coincido con que es una sonrisa hermosa-

María dejo de mirar el cuadro y observo la sala donde se encontraban, sus hijos la estaban registrando buscando algo extraño o que no debiera de estar ahi, todos miraban curiosos la sala mirando por todos lados, incluso debajo de las alfombras.

Maria empezo a mirar en una estanteria de un rincon de la sala, habian llegado a esa sala tras haber recorrido un pasillo enorme, lleno de habitaciones, y al final del pasillo estaba esa sala, sino encontraban algo alli deberian volver a la sala del trono y esperar a los demas, America suspiro, en esos libros no parecia haber nada y aunque lo hubiera no lo sabria pues todos se encontraban en atlante, eso nunca le habia pasado, lo de no entender un libro pues entre sus hermanos y ella hablaban todas las lenguas del mundo.

-¡Mirad lo que he encontrado, che!-grito Argentina

Maria se dirigio hacia donde estaba Martín, que ya estaba rodeado de mas paises, entre las manos del argentino se encontraba un pequeño libro que tenia una imagen sobrasaliendo de él y moviendose

-Parece en holograma-dijo Canada

-Esto todavia no existe, eso de hacer que las imagenes se muevan y salgan de un album, esto es imposible-dijo Alfred serio

-La Atlantida siempre estuvo muy avanzada para su tiempo-dijo María haciendo que el resto de paises la miraran ansiosos de saber mas-este continente, aunque pequeño, siempre fue el mas avanzado pues la mayoria de sus habitantes dominaban la magia, al contrario de nustros continentes donde el numero era bastante reducido, al ser tan avanzados tambien tenian mucho armamento y bueno eso conllevo que la tuviesemos que encerrar-

-¿La encerrasteis por tener armamento?-dijo Peru-entonces nos deberiais encerrar a todos los paises-

-No fue por eso, exactamente, fue porque ellos ya descubrieron la bomba atomica, querian dominar todo el mundo, sus ansias de poder eran demasiados grandes y con su tecnologia nadie seria capaz de hacerles frentes, y de no haberlo hecho vosotros no existiriais-dijo America muy seria

-Gracias-dijo Haiti

-¿Porque dices eso cariño?- pregunto Maria

-Porque siempre parece que cuestionamos vuestras decisiones como por ejemplo la de encerrar a vuestra hermana, es como si quisieramos pillaros haciendo algo malo, cuando vosotros lo haceis todo por nuestra seguridad-dijo Haití

Todos los paises se movieron incomodos

-Yo se que no lo haceis con mala intencion, solo intentais comprender todo lo que esta pasando y es normal que pregunteis cosas, quiza esto es demasiado grande y nos equivocamos al meteros en esto-dijo Maria

-Creo que hiciste bien en meternos mom-dijo Alfred con su tipica sonrisa- nosotros tenemos que defendernos, y yo el hero tengo que salvar al mundo-

María sonrio ante el cometario de su hijo y miro la foto que ahora proyectaba el libro, se veia al mismo niño que estaba en la pintura de la pared, estaba riendose de algo y depronto entraba Atalaya en escena sonriendo como en el cuadro y abrazaba al niño con una dulzura increible

-Me pregunto quien sera ese niño-dijo Colombia

-Se llamaba Ayelén y fue el mejor rey que ha tenido Atlantida aunque fuera un niño-dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitacion.

María reconocio al instante esa voz y volteo hacia donde se encontraba Atalaya que los observaba de pie, sonriendo pero no como en la foto sino con superioridad

-Hola America, veo que estas viendo los recuerdos de toda una vida, ¿ no te enseño papa que curiosear en casas ajenas esta mal?-dijo Atalaya

-No, me enseño que cuando alguien mayor que tu se enfada es mejor no estar cerca-dijo America- ¿Que quieres Atlantida?-

-¿Que que quiero?-dijo Atalaya, entonces se rio, pero era una risa que daba miedo-Quiero venganza America, quiero arrebatarte lo que no me disteis oportunidad de tener, quiero que sufras-

-No veo la manera de que hagas eso, niñita somos mas que vos, hay superioridad numerica, che-dijo Argentina

-Cierto hay superioridad numerica, pero no donde tu crees-dijo Atlantida entonces silbo una corta melodia.

De todos los rincones de la sala empezaron a salir sombras sin forma y de todos los tamaños y se posisionaron detras de Atalaya

-No te podias haber callado weon-dijo Chile molesto a Argentina

-Mis queridas sombras, ahi teneis vuestro almuerzo, os gustara, son paises muy jovenes-dijo Atalaya divertida señalando a los paises americanos.

Las sombras empezaron a moverse con direccion a los paises que esperaban se desenfundando sus armas, María vio como ninguna sombra se dirigia hacia ella e iban todas a por sus hijos, ella fue directamente a la fuente de sus problemas, Atalaya que la esperaba sonriendole cruelmente.

-Bueno America, espero que me entretengas un rato y que no seas tan estupida de utilizar esas tontas armas de fuego conmigo-dijo Atalaya

-No supongo que contigo no funcionarian demasiado, sera mejor un duelo magico-dijo María preparandose

-Me lees el pensamiento-dijo Atlantida preparada

Entonces empezaron volar por la sala los hechizos y conjuros ofensivos y defensivos intentando darle a la otra e intentando que no les dieses.

-¿Que se siente al estar apunto de perder a tus hijos America?-dijo Atalaya lanzado una bola de fuego a María

-No los voy a perder Atalaya-dijo María levantando un escudo, haciendo que la bola de fuego desapareciera y preparando en ataque

-Que ilusa eres America-dijo Atalaya-siempre fuiste asi-

Maria se quedo callada, estaba intentando esquivar los ataques de Atalaya aunque lo tenia muy dificil, uno le paso rozando el brazo y le hizo un corte

-Condenada-dijo María furioso

-¡María!-grito Alfred que luchaba contra una sombra

Maria se volvio hacia su hijo y le sonrio para hacerle saber que no tenia de que preocuparse, su hijo volvio a su combate cuando una sombra casi le corta por la mitad

-Que tierno, tus hijos se preocupan por ti-dijo Atalaya divertida, inmediatamente despues tuvo que esquivar una bola de hielo que le venia de frente

-Si se preocupan, tu tambien tendrias a alguien que se preocupara por ti, seguro-dijo María-Ese niño por ejemplo

-No nombres a Ayelé-dijo Atalaya molesta

-¿Porque, te traiciono o algo?-dijo María intentando que cometiera un error

-No, por que murio con solo 13 años-dijo Atalaya apenada atacando a María

-Lo siento, se ve que le querias mucho-dijo María apenada desde detras de su escudo

-No mientas no lo sientes, ¿porque ibas a sentirlo?-dijo Atalaya furiosa

-Porque soy tu hermana y aunque no lo parezca me preocupo por ti-dijo María que despues de decir esa frase se quedo sorprendida de lo que habia dicho pero supo que era verdad.

-Tu no eres mi hermana, si asi fuera ¿porque me encerrasteis?-dijo Atalaya cada vez mas furiosa

-No nos dejaste mas remedio, querias matar a nuestros hijos-dijo María que seguia sin atacar solo se dedicaba a defenderse-incluso vinimos para hablar contigo y hacerte entrar en razon y advertirte-

-Estabais deseando hacerlo admitirlo, me odiais porque Eliel me quiere mas a mi-dijo Atalaya.

-No te odiamos Atalaya, solo quiza no te queramos tanto como nos queremos entre nosotros por eso de que siempre hacias lo posible para hacer que Eliel se enfadara con nosotros, si te odiaramos, Anthony no te habria salvado ese dia.

_Flash back_

_Habia una tormenta horrible en Pangea y todos se encontraban dentro de la casa excepto Atalaya que habia salido antes de la tormenta y todavia no habia regresado, Eliel estaba dormido y si habian aprendido algo es que era mejor no despertarlo, los continentes se hallaban alrededor de una fogota y se miraban entre ellos preocupados_

_-Voy a buscarla-dijo Europa con una apariencia de un niño de 9 años_

_-¿Porque vas a buscarla?Esa niña es odiosa si se pierde seria mejor-dijo Oceania con un aspecto de unos 6 años_

_-No digas eso Oceania, es tu hermana menor-dijo Naoko de 9 años_

_-¿No te perderas Europa?-dijo Africa preocupada que aparentaba unos 12 años_

_-No tranquila me conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano-dijo Europa sonriendo desde la puerta_

_-Cuidate ¿vale?-dijo America_

_-Traela de vuelta, por favor-dijo Antartida_

_-No os preocupeis estare bien-dijo Europa ya saliendo de la choza_

_Europa empezo a buscar a Atlantida por todo el bosque, llamandola pero nadie respondia y aunque hubiese respondido el ruido de la tormenta habria callado la respuesta._

_Ya llevaba un rato buscando cuando llego a un lugar que tenia muchos agujeros ocultos sino ibas con cuidado te caias, entonces la oyo, alguien pedia ayuda desde uno de los agujeros, Europa fue hasta el origen de la llamada y se encontro a una niñita de unos 4 años de pelo blanco manchada por el barro, por fortuna ese agujero no era muy profundo pero para una niña tan pequeña era suficientemente profundo para no poder salir sola, Anthony bajo y la observo estaba llorando._

_-¿Estas bien Atlantida?-dijo Europa sacudiendole el barro del pelo_

_-Me duele el pie-dijo Atalaya con lagrimas en los ojos y señalandose el pie derecho_

_Europa miro el pie de la niña, a lo mejor estaba torcido, no se le daban bien esas cosas, tendria que esperar a llegar con Africa y Asia_

_-Seguro que no es nada pequeña-dijo Europa cogiendola en brazos, entonces Atalaya hizo algo que nunca habia hecho a nadie excepto a Eliel, lo abrazo._

_-Gracias por venir Europa-nii-chan-dijo Atalaya_

_Europa miro a la niña enternecido por esas palabras_

_-No pasa nada Atlantida,soy tu hermano mayor debo de hacer estas cosas-dijo Europa saliendo del agujero y dirigiendose a la casa._

_Cuando llego la niña se habia dormido y Africa le curo el pie, despues la pusieron en la manta donde ella dormia_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Atalaya se encontro recordando ese momento y algo en ella empezo a despertar, no, no era un despertar, era mas bien a liberarse en su interior, Atlantida se encontraba confusa

-Nadie te odia Atalaya-dijo Maria

-¡Callate!¡Callate!¡Callate!-dijo Atalaya atacando a Maria

En uno de los ataques, el escudo de María se rompio dejando a Maria indefensa ante la bola de energia magica que venia hacia ella pero antes de que le diera Alfred se interpuso entre ella y la bola dandole a él de lleno.

-Nooo, Alfred-dijo Maria cuando su hijo callo al suelo

Atalaya observo la escena, no queria que eso sucediera, no era lo que queria o ¿si?, la mente de Atalaya estaba hecha un lio, por una parte los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en ella y por otro todo lo que habia creido hasta entonces; comtemplo la imagen de su hermana arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza de su hijo encima de sus rodillos mientras le tocaba el pelo suavemente, estaba llorando

-¿He sido un heroe mama?-dijo Alfred

-Claro cariño, has sido un heroe-dijo America llorando y curando a su hijo

-Decidle a Iggy que le quiero mucho-dijo Alfred

-Se lo podras decir tu mismo Al-dijo Canada arrodillado a su lado

Las sombras se habian marchado y ahora todos los paises se encontraban alrededor del malherido Alfred y de María, llorando o dandole animos a Alfred

Atlantida salio de la sala corriendo, ella tambien lloraba y no sabia la razon, no sabia que estaba sintiendo, estaba echa un lio, siguio corriendo hasta que llego a la sala de los tronos, y dejo de correr, no sabia que hacer estaba echa un lio, entonces la abrazaron y ella se dejo llevar por las emociones que sentio y le devolvio el abrazo y empezo a llorar en el hombro de la otra persona

-Tranquila, Atlantida-dijo Itaï

-¿Porque no me odiais?-dijo Atalaya desde el hombro deAfrica incapaz de encarar a su hermana

-Por que tu eres nuestra hermana menor Atlantida-dijo Africa

Y alli siguieron las dos abrazadas, Africa consolando a su hermana menor y Atlantida descubriendo que los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir iban dirigidos a sus hermanos y era cariño.

...

**Ai-chan Hiwatary:** El poder de la luz vencera :D, seguro que si. Espero que te recuperes pronto y que no sea muy grave

**Ariadna412:** No hay porque darlas, y a mi tambien me encanta rusia sadico :D

**Sakura Kagamine: **Me alegra que te guste. Yo tambien creo que la parte de Alfred piloto es muy graciosa XD. La verdad yo no me imagino un polonia oscuro, no se no se. Intentare hacer mas versiones oscuras pronto

**Kori13chan: **me alegro de que te guste intento que sea intrigante pero no se si lo consigo la verdad

**YR: ** yo tambien creo que decir que prusia no es awesome es pecado, no hay nada mas awesome que prusia XD, pronto Europa recuperara la conciencia y escapara y entonces Pangea se enterara de lo que es bueno :D

**Vismur: **Ellos pueden seguro :D salvaran al mundo .

**Deidi Jeevas: **lo de las placas tectonicas esta muy bien, no se me habia ocurrido que ellos tambien podian ser los padres :D Siiiiii, son tan monos todos dandose besitos yaoi en el cap 13

Muchas Gracias por leer

Merecer review?

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 16:La madre de Todo

Anthony empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, todavia sin abrir los ojos sentia como alguien le acariciaba el pelo, pero no como lo habia hecho Eliel antes sino con cariño, a Anthony le agradaba la sensacion, se sentia protegido, abrio los ojos para ver quien era aquella persona, ante el se encontraba una mujer morena con el cabello rojo como el fuego que le llegaba por la cintura y unos ojos azules que me miraban con ternura; aparentaba uno edad de unos 30 años, debia de ser alta aunque ahora estuviera aguachada a la altura de Anthony, vestia una toga griega verde claro y unas sandalias pero lo que mas sorprendio a Anthony fue el aspecto etéreo que tenia, parecia que fuera a desaparecer. Europa quiso tocarla pero al intentar mover las manos recordo que estaban encadenadas a la pared, intento desencadenarse con un hechizo, las cadenas brillaron un momento y se quedaron exactamente igual que antes, Europa suspiro, se tendria que quedar encadenado de momento; volvio la vista a la mujer

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Europa

-Soy Gaia-dijo la mujer pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Anthony añadio- Creo que ustedes me conoceis como el Alma del mundo-

Anthony la miro sorprendido, él se habia imaginado el alma del mundo de otra manera, una bola de energia muy poderosa exactamente, pero jamas imagino que fuera una mujer

-Veo que te he sorprendido-dijo Gaia sonriendo

-Es que no te esperaba asi-dijo Anthony-te esperaba como una bola de energia, lo siento-

-¿Porque te disculpas?-dijo Gaia todavia sonriendo

-No lo se-dijo Europa que se sentia como un niño pequeño delante de su madre

-Sabes, no te imaginaba asi-dijo Gaia

-Asi ¿como?-dijo Anthony

-No creo que seas malo-dijo Gaia

-No soy un santo pero tampoco soy un monstruo-dijo Europa un tanto molesto

-No eres como dijo Eliel-dijo Gaia

-Nadie es como dice Eliel-dijo Anthony

-Entonces ¿No son tus hijos y sobrinos quienes contaminan el planeta?-dijo Gaia seria

Europa se sorprendio por la pregunta pero se sintio culpable, era verdad que los paises que representaban sus hijos eran los que contaminaban el planeta pero ellos lo estaban intentado arreglar

-Es verdad que mis hijos contaminan el planeta pero lo estan intentando arreglar-dijo Europa

-Que lo intenten a mi no me basta, me estoy moriendo por su culpa-dijo Gaia enfadada ya levantada

Europa solo la miro, se sentia como un niño que su madre le estaba regañando, nunca le habia pasado eso ni siquiera con Itaï que era lo mas parecido que habia tenido a una madre.

-No creo que esa sea su intencion-dijo Europa

-Me da igual, por su culpa estoy en este estado, la mayoria de las veces estoy tan debil que tengo que volver a mi forma de energia, como tu me imaginaste-dijo Gaia

Europa miro al suelo, pensando en lo que debia de hacer, Gaia estaba enfadada con la humanidad de eso no habia duda, debia de hacer que recuperara esperanza, si ella se ponia de parte de Eliel estarian perdidos

-Si vuelves a formar Pangea, moriran millones de humanos en el proceso y no solo humanos tambien animales, plantas, y montones de seres vivos-dijo Europa

Gaia lo miro y Europa pudo ver duda en sus ojos, Europa se sintio aliviado, Gaia no sabia que hacer, de momento eso estaba bien. Gaia volvio agacharse a para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Europa y volvio a sonreir

-¿Tu fuiste quien disperso la tormenta?-dijo Gaia

-Junto a mis hermanos-dijo Europa-¿Tu provocaste la tormenta?

-Lo siento, yo no queria, Eliel me obligo-dijo Gaia triste

-¿Que quieres decir con lo de que te obligo? Tu eres Gaia, el Alma del Mundo, la Madre Tierra, eres mas poderosa que él-dijo Anthony

-Cuando estoy en forma de energia, apenas tengo conciencia asi que Eliel puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Gaia-pero siempre me da explicaciones; no quiso mataros-

-Pues estuvo a punto-dijo Europa enfadado-Casi nos vamos a pique y ese barco llevaba cerca de 200 personas a bordo-

-Él no quiere mataros-dijo Gaia apenada

-No, solo quiere hacer desaparecer a nuetros hijos y mantenernos a su lado a la fuerza a mis hermanos y a mi, que bien-dijo Anthony ironico

-Ojala todo salgo bien para ustedes Europa, mi pequeño-dijo Gaia acariciendole la mejilla

Europa miro a Gaia, se le paso el enfado, Gaia se veia triste y ¿era su imaginacion o Gaia estaba mas traslucida?

-¿Que te pasa Gaia?-dijo Anthony

-Tengo que volver a mi forma de energia, recuerda esto Europa, yo los quiero a todos y hare lo mejor para todos-dijo Gaia antes de desaparecer

Europa se quedo mirando donde, hasta hace un momento, habia estado Gaia.

-Veo que ya has conocido a Gaia-dijo Eliel desde el otro lado de la sala y acercandose a Europa-Como ves ella esta de mi parte-

-Desgraciado, la obligas a estar de tu parte y le mientes sobre nosotros-dijo Europa

-¿Como iba a poder mentirle a mi propia madre?-dijo Eliel divertido

-Muerete-dijo Europa con odio

Eliel se agacho, lo cogio de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle

-Eso es lo que estoy evitando hijo-dijo Eliel

Despues de eso, Eliel lo solto y se fue de la sala, dejandolo solo; Europa no entendia nada, ¿Que diablos estaba intentando Eliel?

En la sala de los espejos todavia seguia la lucha entre los paises y sus reflejos, habia algunos que ya habian terminado y estaban ayudando a otros pero Inglaterra se hallaba solo, enfrentandose a un O . Inglaterra que era de su epoca pirata.

-Vaya, parece ser que al final te quedaste solo Arthur-dijo O . Inglaterra chocando su espada con la de Arthur

-Callate y lucha-dijo Arthur intentando que su propio reflejo no le ganara terreno

-Admitelo Inglaterra, te han dejado solo, todos se fueron de tu lado-dijo O. Inglaterra sonriendo cruelmente-tu hermano Irlanda, todas tus colonias incluso el pequeño Alfred- O. Inglaterra arremetio contra Arthur-debe ser muy triste que tus hermanos no te quieran y que la persona a la que amas te abandone-

Arthur tuvo que ceder terreno ante la arremetida de su reflejo, esa cosa parecia mas fuerte que él, pero era verdad se habia quedado solo, en verdad siempre habia estado solo, sus hermanos mayores no cuidaron de él cuando era pequeño, su epoca colonial solo habia sido un pequeño parentesis en su soledad y todos habian terminado abandonandole incluso Estados Unidos; cuanto mas pensaba en eso parecia que mas fuerte se volvia su reflejo que ya lo tenia practicamente contra la pared

-Unete a Pangea y nunca mas volveras a estar solo Arthur, volveras a estar con tu querido Alfred-dijo O. Inglaterra-Tendras todo lo que deseas-

Entonces un recuerdo atraveso la mente de Arthur

_-Te amo Arthur y nunca mas te voy a dejar solo-dijo su americano favorito seguido despues de un dulce beso en los labios_

-Yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo-dijo Arthur que habia recuperado fuerzas y le ganaba terreno a su reflejo- y si no voy con él pronto se enfadara-

Depues de eso le clavo la espada en el corazon a O. Inglaterra y termino su lucha, limpio la espada en la ropa de O. Inglaterra y se fue.

Dinamarca hacia rato que habia perdido su eterna sonrisa, estaba perdiendo contra su propio reflejo y no solo eso sino que este estaba sacando su pasado a relucir sobre todo los recuerdos dolorosos.

**-**_Hold kæft(Callate de una vez)_-dijo Dinamarca empujando a O. Dinamarca

-No pienses que te vas a librar de mi tan facil-dijo O. Dinamarca que al contrario de Dinamarca no habia perdido su sonrisa

Dinamarca le asesto un golpe con su hacha que O. Dinamarca esquivo

-Al final el gran y poderoso rey del norte se ha quedado solo-dijo O. Dinamarca riendose.

-No estoy solo-dijo Dinamarca esquivando el hacha de su reflejo

-¿No? A ver hagamos recuento-dijo O. Dinamarca divertido-Primero estaban todos en tu casa, despues se fueron Suecia y Finlandia-O. Dinamarca atacaba a Dinamarca y este intentaba esquivar los ataques-eso solo deja a Noruega e Islandia, Suecia volvio y te quito a tu querido noruego-O. Dinamarca tenia a Dinamarca contra la pared- y por ultimo Islandia te abandono durante la guerra mundial, estado final solo-

Dinamarca no podia hacer nada lo iba a matar y total tenia razon, se habia quedado solo, incluso la persona que amaba lo habia dejado solo; cuando O. Dinamarca le iba a dar el golpe final el trol de Noruega lo mando volando por los aires.

-Nadie toca al idiota excepto yo ni siquiera su reflejo-dijo Noruega enfadado

Dinamarca fue corriendo a abrazar a Noruega que se dejo

-Mi Norge, has venido a salvarme, entonces me quieres, soy tan feliz-dijo Dinamarca que habia recuperado la sonrisa

-Callate idiota y termina ya con él-dijo Noruega señalando a O. Dinamarca

-Enseguida vuelvo-dijo Dinamarca cogiendo su hacha y acercandose a O. Dinamarca

-Hasta aqui has llegado reflejo-dijo Dinamarca poniendo el hhacha en su cuello

-Pero sabes que tengo razon-dijo O. Dinamarca

-Puede pero ahora me esta esperando mi querido Norge asi que adios-dijo Dinamarca

Despues de esto le corto el cuello y volvio junto a su querido noruego

A Romano no le gustaba estar detras de un espejo roto escondiendose de si mismo y sin municion en la pistola, rebuscaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y del pantalon sabia que tenia una recarga por algun lado, ¿Donde estaba el bastardo de Antonio cuando le necesitaba? Sintio como le apuntaban con una pistola en la cabeza, se giro y encontro a su reflejo

-Te encontre-dijo O. Romano

Romano sencillamente se quedo callado, estaba muerto de miedo

-Vaya pareces que otra vez estas solo, Feliciano ha recibido ayuda de Ludwig, pero tu te has quedado solo, es normal porque tu hermano siempre ha sido el preferido por todos incluso por el abuelo Roma y Antonio-dijo O. Romano

Romano seguia callado pero tenia lagrimas en los ojos porque sabia que era verdad

-Antonio siempre lo prefirio a él pero como no pudo se conformo contigo pero es normal quien iba a querer a alguien que siempre esta de mal humor-dijo O. Romano caragando su arma- despidete-

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca-dijo una voz detras de O. Romano quien quiera que fuera levanto su hacha y corto por la mitad a O. Romano

Romano habia cerrado los ojos, si lo iban a matar que fuera rapido, pero nada paso, abrio los ojos y enfrente suyo se encontraba Antonio, SU Antonio.

-Lovino ¿estas bien?-dijo Antonio abrazando a Lovino

-Claro que si bastardo, has tardado mucho-dijo Lovino desde el pecho de Antonio llorando a mares.

-Es que me han entretenido un poco-dijo Antonio mirando hacia donde yacia el cuerpo de su reflejo, al cual habia vencido tras meterse con Lovino

De repente, los cuerpos de los reflejos desaparecieron, entonces supieron que habia terminado todo.

Todos los paises se reunieron en el centro de la sala, contemplaron que todos los paises tenian heridas pero ninguna parecia demasiado grave.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-dijo Austria

-Deberiamos ir a buscar a Europa-dijo Antonio, despues señalo hacia el espejo por donde desaparecio Anthony-desaparecio tras ese espejo-

-Tras ese espejo es posible que este Pangea, lo mejor sera buscar ayuda-dijo Arthur

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Arthur y se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar de encuentro

…...

Muchas Gracias por leer

**Krx. BlackRoses: **Tranquilo no se va a morir tiene que estar con Iggy :D

**Vismur:** Seguro que Atlantida se hace buena, y Alfred no se muere, él no puede morir porque es un heroe :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 17: ¿Que hace ella aqui?

Cuando el grupo de los americanos llego al salon del trono, los africanos y asiaticos ya estaban alli, María fue directamente hacia Itaï

-Itaï, cura a Alfred por favor-dijo María

Itaï fue hasta donde se encontraba Mexico sujetando a Alfred

-Tumbalo en el suelo pedro-dijo Itaï

Pedro obedecio a Itaï y tumbo a Alfred en el suelo, Africa se agacho a su lado y le reviso la herida, intentando no tocar demasiado dado que Alfred ponia cara de dolor cuando se tocaba.

-María tu lo has curado ¿verdad?-dijo Itaï sonriendo a su hermana

-Si un poco ¿porque?¿lo he hecho mal?-pregunto angustiada America

-No lo has hecho bien, pero tenias que haberlo curado mas para que la herida se cerrase del todo, pero no esta mal, yo terminare de cerrarla-dijo Africa

Alfred vio como Africa ponia la mano encima de la herida y esta poco a poco se le cerraba, eso tambien lo habia hecho antes María pero cuando se movio se le volvio a abrir.

Los americanos se relajaron al ver que Alfred estaba recibiendo ayuda y empezaron a hablar con las otras naciones.

Atalaya estaba observando todo esto desde un punto alejado de la sala, sabia que no seria bien recibida, asi que preferia quedarse alejada, ahora tenía claro sus sentimientos, no sentia odio o desprecio por sus hermanos sino cariño, la cuestion de por que esto se habia mantenido oculto era para ella un misterio, suspiro, queria que llegara Cailleach, él la ayudaria a entender.

María dio un rapido vistazo a la sala buscando a Anthony, pero en vez de eso se encontro a Atalaya, en un lugar alejado de la sala, iba a ir hacia ella y decirle que se largara pero Naoko la agarro del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Dejala America-dijo Naoko

-¿Porque? Casi mata a mi hijo-dijo America enfadada

-Esta confusa, no sabe lo que siente o lo que no siente, cuando llegue estaba en los brazos de Africa llorando como una niña, Itaï cree que Eliel le hizo algo para que no sintiera nada por nosotros-dijo Naoko

-¿Que ganaria con eso?-pregunto Amrica no muy convencida

-Los siete juntos podemos con él, pero con que uno este de su parte, tenia su seguridad garantizada-dijo Asia

-¿y porque ella?-pregunto María ya convencida por la respuesta de su hermana

-Supongo que porque Africa es demasiado buena para hacernos daño, Europa y yo desconfiabamos de él desde que pusimos un pie en la cabaña, a ti te encontro Europa y ya le tenias mucho cariño, ademas te pareces demasiado a él, a Oceania lo encontre yo con que lo mismo, asi que solo quedaban Cail y Atalaya que los encontraron Africa y Eliel, asi que solo era cuestion de elegir-dijo Naoko

America volvio la vista hacia Atlantida, no vio a la niña odiosa que solia ser sino a una muchacha muy confundida, suspiro, quiza Asia tenia razon, se lo iba a decir cuando...

-¿Que diablos hace ella aqui?-grito Oceania

Los oceanicos habian regresado y para Oceania y Cail no habia pasado desapercibida Atalaya, a Ocenia no le caia bien Atalaya, siempre se habia metido en problemas por su culpa.

Atalaya parecia asustada por el grito dado por Oceania, miro a su hermano Cail en busca de apoyo, pero solo encontro frialdad en sus ojos, era normal, la ultima vez que se vieron no terminaron demasiado bien, era normal que ni siquiera su mellizo la quisiera al fin y al cabo, no se lo habia ganado y lo peor vendria cuando Anthony entrara en escena.

-Oceania, no grites, esta aqui por que yo la he dejado quedarse con nosotros,al fin y al cabo es nuestra hermana-dijo Africa acercandose a Oceania, ya habia terminado de curar a Alfred, que ahora se hallaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared junto a Canada

-Nunca se ha comportado como una hermana, ¿porque la has dejado quedarse?-dijo Oceania molesto

-Porque Eliel le hizo algo-dijo Africa

-Pues que novedad Africa, Eliel se ha pasado toda la vida haciendonos sufrir,¿que pasa que como ya no la necesita,se le ha mostrado tal y com es?-dijo Oceania mirando a Atalaya

-Callate ya Oceania, se quedara y punto-dijo America

-¿y porque he de callarme America? Es verdad lo que estoy diciendo¿o es que ya no te acuerdas la cantidad de veces que Eliel nos pego por su culpa?-dijo Oceania enfadado

-Claro que me acuerdo cabeza de chorlito, pero eso no viene al caso ahora-dijo America enfadada tambien

-Pues entonces que se largue, joder-dijo Oceania

-Dejad de discutir ahora mismo, no es el momento-dijo Naoko entrando en la discursion

-Entonces ¿cuando Asia?¿Cuando estemos bajo el yugo de Eliel?-dijo Oceania

-Eso no va a pasar, Sukru Kidman-dijo Naoko muy seria

-Eso no lo sabemos Naoko Wang-dijo Oceania

-Deja de decir eso Oceania-dijo America

Los paises miraban sorprendidos la discursion de los continentes, no era el momento de discurtir pero ninguno se atrevia a meterse en la discursion.

-¿No puedes hacer nada Cail-kun?-pregunto Kiku

-No lo se, estan muy nerviosos-dijo Cail

Cail desvio la mirada hacia su melliza, estaba llorando, nunca habia visto a Atalaya llorar, esa imagen le partia el corazon, parecia tan fragil, se acerco a ella, Atalaya le miro, Cail le sonrio y Atalaya se lanzo a abrazarlo

-Lo siento tanto Cailleach, no se que me pasaba, yo no quiero que discutan por mi culpa, me ire pero que dejen de discutir por favor-dijo sollozando Atalaya

Cail solo abrazaba a su hermana mientras escuchaba como la discursion seguia ahora tambien con Africa, nunca habia visto una discursion tan fuerte entre sus hermanos, suspiro, ¿donde estaba Anthony? Él es que paraba siempre estas riñas pero ahora no estaba y nadie podia pararla; Atalaya temblaba en sus brazos, la separo e hizo que le mirara a los ojos

-No llores mas ¿vale?-dijo Cail sonriendo-voy a para esta pelea ahora mismo, y por cierto llamame Cail-

Cail fue hasta sus hermanos, no iba a conseguir nada intentando hablar, asi que invoco a su poder, la temperatura empezo a bajar y el suelo a helarse; sus hermanos dejaron de discurtir y se volvieron hacia él

-¿Que haces Antartida?-dijo America

-Para Cailleach, nos vas a congelar-dijo Oceania

-No hasta que pareis de discutir-dijo Antartida

-No te metas en este tema Cailleach-dijo Naoko

-Entonces no paro-dijo Antartida

Cada vez el suelo se helaba mas y mas

-Vale paramos, pero deja de hacer eso-dijo Africa

Cail dejo de helar la habitacion, que poco a poco volvio a la normalidad

-Lo de helar la habitacion sobraba, Cail-dijo Oceania

-No, estabais haciendo llorar a Atalaya y no lo voy a permitir-dijo Antartida

Oceania miro a Atalaya y sintio remordimientos, quiza se habia pasado, quizas sus hermanas tenian razon.

-Supongamos que teneis razon y Eliel la ha hechizado para que sea insensible ¿como sabemos que no esta todavia asi y que dentro de un rato no volvera a ser la misma?-dijo Oceania

Sus hermanas sonrieron, eso es lo mas cerca que iban a estar de que Sukru les diera la razon

-Tenemos que esperar a Europa, es el mejor sintiendo magia-dijo Africa

-Ahi vienen los europeos-aru-dijo China

Los paises y los continentes se giraron para ver entrar a los europeos, todos estaban heridos, algunos se apoyaban en otros para caminar; China y Japon corriendo hasta donde se hallaban Grecia que se apoyaba en Rusia para andar

-Grecia-san ¿que le ha pasado?-pregunto preocupado Japon

-Se puede decir...que soy un enemigo...dificil de batir-dijo sonriendo Grecia

-¿Que quiere decir-aru?-dijo China observando a Ivan que tambien estaba herido

-El largo de contar, luego te lo cuento ¿Da?-dijo Ivan

Inglaterra y Francia corrieron hasta donde se hallaban los gemelos americanos

-Alfred¿que te ha pasado?-dijo Arthur agachandose a su lado

-Nada de que preocuparse-dijo Alfred

Inglaterra fruncio el ceño y miro a Canada para buscar una respuesta

-Se interpuso entre una bola de magia y María, le salvo la vida, ha sido un heroe-dijo Canada sonriendo a su hermano

-Yo siempre soy un heroe hermano-dijo Alfred, miro a Arthur y Francis-¿y a vosotros que os ha pasado?-

-Se puede decir que nos hemos dado una paliza-dijo riendose Francia

María miraba a todos los europeos, buscandolo, no estaba, Anthony no estaba, ¿que habia pasado? Se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig y Feliciano

-Chicos¿Y Anthony?-pregunto America

-Veras María, no lo sabemos, desaparecio tras un espejo y no lo hemos vuelto a ver-dijo Antonio triste

-¿Tras un espejo?¿Que ha pasado España?-dijo María

Entre los cuatro le contaron lo que habia pasado en la sala, cuanto mas contaba mas seria se ponia America

-Es raro ¿verdad?-dijo España

-No tanto, lo de los espejos era _cogitationibus magicae(magia de reflejo)_ y lo de Anthony _web magicae(magia de portales)_-dijo María, asintio con la cabeza-debemos ir a buscarle-

Los italianos, el español y el aleman se mostraron de acuerdo, America fue hacia donde se encontraba Asia, Oceania, Antartida y Atlantida y les conto lo que le habian dicho y se mostraron de acuerdo en buscar a Anthony pero despues de que Africa curara a los heridos, que solo Africa lo consiguiera era muy triste, pero es que a ninguno le salia una curacion entera bien, asi que fueron a ayudar a Africa, pero cuando Atlantida fue a irse Oceania le agarro del brazo

-Mira Atlantida, siento haberte gritado pero es que estoy muy nervioso, no debi hacerlo-dijo Oceania

Atlantida miro sorprendida a Sukru, nunca le habia dirigido la palabra a menos que fuera necesario y cuando lo hacia no se mostraba cariñoso pero hay estaba pidiendole perdon

-No te preocupes Sukru, me lo merezco por haber sido asi tantos años, es normal que desconfies de mi-dijo Atlantida sonriendo

Sukru la miro, nunca habia visto una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de Atalaya, asi que para no ser menos, le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Tranquila, si has cambiado, no te gritare nunca mas y ahora vamos a salvar a Tony-dijo Sukru alzando un puño

-¿Tony?-dijo Atalaya sonriendo

-Asi llamo yo a Anthony-dijo Oceania

-Entonces vamos a Salvar a Tony-dijo Atalaya levantando el brazo tambien

-Vosotros dos dejaros de tonterias y a ayudar-dijo America

Atalaya y Oceania se miraron y rieron

-Aguafiestas-dijo Oceania

-Sukru te he oido-dijo America

-Vamos a ayudar antes de que America entre en fase dragon y se ponga a echar fuego-dijo Oceania

Le cogio de la mano y fueron a ayudar a Africa

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**YR: ** yo tampoco me imagino a Dinamarca sin su sonrisa y Noru defendiendolo es tan lindo, hubiese divertido ver una batalla de pianos de Austria XD

**Ariadna412:** si fue muy linda esa escena cuando Antonio salva a Lovino y Arthur se acuerda de Alfred ^w^

**Vismur: **claro los paises y los continentes pueden con ellos.

**Neko. Italia. Angel: **si ya esta en la recta final, la batalla esta proxima y Atalaya no es tan mala como se pensaba :D, estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo de la contaminacion

**Krx. BlackRoses: ** si en el fondo Noru quiere a su idiota, y Arthur ya esta con su amado Alfred :D

**Artemois – Hime:** me alegro de que te gustara mi historia, la pareja de America y Europa es muy linda igual que Rusia, a mi tampoco me da miedo :D

Merece review?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 18:El rescate

Europa se encontraba observando a Eliel que estaba buscando algo en un libro, no dejaba de pasar las paginas hacia delante y hacia detras y de vez en cuando apuntaba algo en un pregamino, Anthony solo observaba, habia aprendido de niño que cuando Eliel estaba buscando algo y tu te hallabas indefenso, lo mejor era no distraerlo si no querias llevarte una paliza.

-Te preguntaras que estoy haciendo, hijo-dijo Pangea

-Me da igual, te vamos a detener hagas lo que hagas y no soy tu hijo-dijo Europa

-¿Pararme? Lo dudo mucho mi querido hijo Europa, a menos que puedas parar el movimiento de los continentes-dijo Eliel acercandose a Europa

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Eliel?-dijo Anthony

-Pareces interesado, como soy un buen padre, contestare a tu pregunta-dijo Eliel que ahora estaba agachado a la altura de Anthony- Lo que voy a hacer y tu no me vas a impedir, es volver a formar Pangea-

-Eso me lo he supuesto Eliel, la pregunta es cuanto va a tardar y el porque-dijo Europa

-El tiempo, en cuanto empiece a formular el conjuro y Gaia me ayude, tardara unos 2 meses y el porque es muy sencillo hijo, me estoy muriendo, voy a desaparecer, asi para evitarlo hago esto-dijo Pangea

-2 meses, estas loco Eliel, vas a matar a millones de seres vivos, muerete maldita sea, eso es lo espera...-Europa no pudo terminar la frase dado que Eliel, le habia dado un puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo sin respiracion durante unos momentos

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre, ¿no te parece?-dijo Eliel sonriendo cruelmente

-Tu no eres mi padre, metetelo ya en la cabeza-dijo Europa

Eliel le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que se te quite esa idea de la cabeza Europa, lo quieras o no, yo soy tu padre y debes empezar a llamarme como tal otra vez-dijo Eliel

-No-dijo Europa

-Mala respuesta hijo-dijo Eliel

Tras esto, Eliel le empezo a darle una paliza, Anthony ni siquiera se podia defender ya que tenia las manos encadenadas, cuando termino, Anthony sangraba por multitud de sitios, Europa se sentia otra vez como cuando era niño y no le gustaba la sensacion, miro al suelo, sabia que si miraba a Eliel iba a encontrar la mirada de superidad que odiaba, tosio y vio que la ropa se le manchaba de sangre, Eliel le cogio del pelo y le obligo a mirarle, y se encontraron las dos miradas, una de superioridad y otra con odio y miedo

-Vaya, tus ojos muestran miedo Europa, siempre me gustaron mas asi-dijo Eliel sonriendo-cuando niño siempre me mirabas asi, con miedo y a la vez desafio-

Europa solo lo miraba, y Eliel sonriendo lo solto y se levanto.

-Bueno, ya tendras tiempo de aprender, tenemos toda la existencia para ello-dijo Eliel marchandose-es la hora de empezar-

Eliel se marcho de la habitacion dejando a Europa solo, aprovechando esto, desato toda su rabia

-Joder, lo va ha conseguir el hijo de puta, y no se lo voy a poder impedir, por estos malditas cadenas, y encima nadie sabe donde estoy, maldicion-dijo Europa rabioso, se calmo un poco-ojala pueda ver a mis hijos de nuevo...-

-Deseo concedido-dijo una voz desde el espejo por donde el habia entrado.

En ese momento empezo a salir America del espejo, corrio hasta Anthony, lo abrazo y lo cubrio de besos, mientras eso pasaba, todos los paises y el resto de los continentes pasaban por el espejo y llenaron la sala por completo, los continentes se pusieron alrededor de la pareja euroamericana.

-Tienes mal aspecto Europa-dijo Asia

-Si, tio¿Quien te ha hecho eso Tony?-pregunto Sukru

-Santa Claus, no te jode, ¿tu quien crees?-dijo Europa mirando mal a Oceania

-Creo que deberiamos desatarlo-dijo Cail

America se separo de Anthony, puso las manos en las cadenas, murmuro unas palabras y las cadenas desaparecieron, Europa abrazo a America y la beso en los labios, cuando se fue a levantar Africa se lo impidio

-Ni se te ocurra Anthony Nikolov, tumbate, te tengo que curar esas heridas-dijo Africa

Anthony la miro,asintio con la cabeza y se tumbo mientras Anthony se tumbaba para que Africa le pudiera cuidar, un poco mas alejada se encontraba Atlantida, no se atrevia a acercarse demasiado a Europa, tenia mieda de que la echara, Atalaya suspiro, si lo hacia estaria sola, no queria volver con Eliel, se acerco a Cail, le cogio la mano y lo arratro un poco mas lejos para poder hablar

-Cail, creo que deberia irme-dijo Atalaya

-¿Porque dices eso?-dijo Cail

-Europa me va echar, lo se-dijo Atalaya

-No creo que haga eso Atlantida-dijo Cail seguro

-¿y porque no iba a hacerlo? No he sido una hermana modelo que se diga, Oceania es el menor y mira como se puso-dijo Atalaya

-Si pero luego te pidio perdon y hasta os habeis reido juntos-dijo Cai

Cuando Atalaya fue a hablar aparecio Anthony, totalmente curado, venia con el ceño fruncido, detras de él se encontraban el resto de los continentes, los paises estaban espectantes, querian saber que es lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Cail, apartate-dijo Anthony serio

-Anthony, ella a cambiado de verdad, creeme-dijo Cail al lado de su melliza

-Cail, por favor, aparta-dijo Anthony

-Si se va yo tambien me ire-dijo serio Cail

-Cail-dijo Europa con reproche

Antartida obedecio y se aparto de su melliza, se coloco al lado de America

-¿Tu crees que la echara?-le pregunto Cail

-No lo se, Africa le ha ido poniendo al tanto de lo sucedido-dijo America

Atalaya miraba a Anthony con temor, no sabia que iba a pasar, Anthony la miro de arriba a abajo como buscando algo, Atalaya advirtio que estaba usando magia, por fin dejo de exminarla, Anthony suspiro aliviado, la miro y sonrio.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Atalaya-dijo Anthony abrazandola

-¿Que?-dijo Atalaya confundida por el abrazo-¿No me vas a echar?-

-No, ¿porque deberia hacerlo?-dijo Anthony separandola

-Porque has estado un rato mirandome-dijo Atalaya que ahora se encontraba al lado de Cail

-Cierto, estaba buscando magia, Eliel te hizo un hechizo para que no sintieras nada por nosotros, pero ese conjuro se ha ido debilitando con el paso de los siglos, hasta que al final se rompio y no hay forma de que vuelva-dijo Europa

-¿De verdad?-dijo Atlantida-¿Entonces me puedo quedar con vosotros?-

-Pues claro hermanita-dijo Sukru pasandole el brazo por los hombros-Habra que repartir otra vez las tareas de la casa ¿no?-

-Tu no sabes como librarte de ellas ¿verdad?-dijo divertida America

-Habra que decorary amueblar la habitacion vacia-dijo Europa

-Espero que tengas mucho paciencia Atalaya porque nuestra casa, es una casa de locos-dijo Africa

-Si, no creo que te aburras con nosotros Atalaya-dijo Asia

-Ve~ entonces hay que añadir otro aro a la bandera-dijo Veneciano

-Si salimos de esta se lo puedes poner Italia-dijo Alemania

Atalaya estaba muy feliz, sus hermanos la habian aceptado despues de todo, ahora solo quedaba enfrentarse a Eliel e impedir que se saliera con la suya

-Atalaya, querria preguntarte una cosa ¿porque no hay gente en tu isla?-pregunto Irlanda.

La cara de Atalya se ensombrecio por la pregunta

-Ya la pusiste triste Brian-dijo Inglaterra reprendiendo a su hermano

-No te preocupes Inglaterra-dijo Atalaya-Mi isla estaba habitada hasta hace unos 2 siglos y aunque viviamos aislados del resto del mundo eramos felices asi, teniamos nuestra tecnologia y viviamos en paz, no como el resto de los continentes, algunas veces llegaban naufragos de accidentes aereos y nauticos a nuestras costas y eran bien recibidos y vivian en paz aqui, en Atlantida, y entonces...-

-Entonces ¿Que?-dijo Argentina, Estados Unidos y Corea a la vez

-Entonces aparecio Eliel y me dijo que debiamos encontrar algo, y como era lo unico que tenia, puse a todos mis ciudadanos a trabajar en ello, todo estaba bien pero de pronto empezaron a morir personas, y cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mas gente moria, y ninguno de mis cientificos le podia dar explicacion, cuando por fin encontramos el alma del mundo, ya era demasiado tarde y toda mi gente murio, Eliel me dijo que si le ayudaba volveria a haber gente en mi tierra, pero ahora veo que todo fue por su culpa, si él no hubiera venido, mi isla seguiria habiatada-dijo Atalaya llorando

Todos los paises sintieron lastima por ella, nadie se podia imagianr su tierra sin nadie y encima tener que ver como se muero todo el mundo frente a tus ojos

Asia abrazo a su hermana

-No te preocupes Atalaya, pagara por esto tambien, te lo juro por mi honor-dijo Naoko

-Debemos darnos prisa, hay que parar a Eliel y convencer a Gaia de que nos ayude a nosotros-dijo Europa

-¿Gaia?-pregunto todo el mundo literalmente

-Es el nombre del Alma del mundo, que ha resultado ser una mujer pelirroja como el fuego y bastante alta, que tiene aspecto etereo porque la contaminacion la esta matando y como esta debil tiene que adoptar la forma de una bola de energia, hecho que aprovecha Eliel para obligarla a hacer lo que él quiera y como no nos demos prisa va a volver a juntar todos los continentes, volviendo a formar Pangea. Capito?-dijo Europa

Todos los paises asintieron con la cabeza

-Entonces en marcha-dijo Europa dirigiendose por donde se habia ido Eliel

...

Muchas Gracias por leer

**Vismur: **por fin Atlantida se une a la gran familia y todo sin rencores, habra que modificar la bandera de la ONU :D Supongo que si la sacaran del encierro:D

**Krx. BlackRoses:** Vuelve a aparecer Europa, y dentro de nada Eliel tendra lo que se merece no te preocupes :D

**Artemis – Hime: **Siiii, Europa es muy comprensivo, como ves no ha habido ningun problema conél como temia Atalaya :D

**Neko. Italia. Angel:** Como ves no es ningun truco y Atalaya se ha podido unir a sus hermanos sin ningun problema :D Gaia entera seguro, y por supuesto Alfred es un heroe y eso deberia saberlo ya todo el mundo XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 19: El fin

Los paises y los continentes llegaron a una sala enorme redonda, la sala no tenia ninguna decoracion, en el centro de la sala habia un circulo magico dibujado en el suelo, en el centro del mismo se encontraba Eliel y una bola de energia que debia de ser Gaia, los continentes se acercaron al circulo pero cuando fueron los paises a hacer lo mismo, algo se lo impidio.

-¿pero que demonio...?-dijo Mexico

Todos los paises tocaron aquella pared invisible que les impedian avanzar, Cail se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de esto

-Es una barrera, no vais a poder pasar-dijo Cail

Todos los paises se quedaron contemplando como Cail se daba la vuelta y se iba, se habian quedado fuera del combate, y a ninguno le gusto tener que dejar toda la responsabilidad en los continentes, pero esta vez serian solo meros espectadores.

Los continentes se quedaron fuera del circulo, Eliel se volteo a verlos y sonrio con superioridad

-Parece que al fin estamos todos juntos de nuevo-dijo Eliel

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Asia

-Parece ser que el hechizo de Atlantida se ha roto-dijo Eliel mirando a Atalaya

Esta se puso detras de Anthony, Eliel le daba miedo

-Si se ha roto-dijo Europa-¿Como pudiste hacerle algo asi a una niña?-

-No podia permitir que fuerais mas fuertes que yo-dijo Eliel dentro del circulo

-Desgraciado-dijo Cail enfadado haciendo que bajara la temperatura de la sala

-Veo que ya empiezas a dominar tus poderes Antartida-dijo Eliel

-Dejemonos de hablar y pateemosle el culo-dijo Oceania sacando un bumeran metalico afilado por las puntas.

-Oceania tiene razon-dijo Asia con sus abanicos metalicos con pequeñas dagas en las puntas.

Cail saco su ballesta y la cargo, Africa saco uan daga, Anthony habia recuperado su espada, America cargo de balas su pistola y Atalaya se defenderia con magia

-Veo que estais listos para jugar-dijo Eliel-pero porque no nos dejamos de juegos tontos y os meteis dentro del circulo-

Anthony miro el circulo y lo analizo, el hechizo que Pangea queria hacer, por los caracteres del circulo, necesitaba el poder de dos pangeas y el de Gaia, ya tenia a Gaia, asi que los necesitaba para proseguir con el hechizo y una vez que entraran no podrian salir

-No entreis en ningun momento dentro del circulo-dijo Europa

-Veo que ya te has dado cuenta, bueno si vosotros no entrais tendre que meteros yo-dijo Eliel saliendo del circulo.

Una vez fuera empezo la lucha; Cail, María, Atalaya y Sukru disparaban de lejos sus armas mientras que Itaï, Naoko y Anthony se encargaban del cuerpo a cuerpo

Eliel esquivaba todo como si no estuviera ahi, se dirigio hacia Atalaya, la cogio de la muñeca y la levanto

-Parece que tu seras la primera-dijo Eliel sonriendo

La sonrisa se esfumo en seguida de su rostro, Asia le habia dado una patada en el estomago y él habia soltado a Atalaya por el golpe que lo obligo a retroceder unos pasos

-No toques a mi hermana menor-dijo Naoko volviendo a atacar

Eliel ya la esperaba y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho haciendo que Naoko cayera al suelo pero cuando la fue a coger, una bala dio en el suelo e impidio que la cogiera, miro de donde habia venido la bala y descubrio a María sonriendo; se fue a acercar a María cuando vio una espada venir directamente a su cara, la esquivo justo a tiempo pero le hizo un corte en la mejilla

-Ni te acerques a ella-dijo Anthony dandole mas estocadas a Eliel

Eliel las esquivo todas y le dio un golpe a Anthony mandandole hacia la barrera, los paises vieron como chocaba contra ella.

-¿Estas bien Anthony?-dijo Hungria

Anthony se giro para ver a sus hijos y les sonrio

-No os preocupeis, hace falta mas que eso para dejarme fuera de combate-dijo Anthony dirigiendose otra vez a la batalla

Europa empezo a hacer un conjuro y por su espada empezo a correr la electricidad, los demas lo temaron como una señal y empezaron a conjurar ellos tambien a los elementos.

Los disparos de America eran bolas de fuego que apuntaban siempre a Eliel aunque este las esquivo con dificultad, Asia lanzaba cortes de aire a Eliel y algunos le daban haciendo que sangrara, Ocenia lanzo su bumeran y lo manejaba con rafagas de viento haciendole mas cortes a Eliel, Atalaya invoco una barrera de agua para protegerse ella y Cail mientras este disparaba flechas de hielo, Africa al conjurar a la tierra, adquirio mas fuerza y golpeaba a Eliel como si fuera de juguete mientras Europa le daba estocadas con su espada electrificada

-Eso es increible-dijo Arthur desde detras de la barrera viendo el combate

-¿Tu no puedes hacer eso Iggy?-pregunto Alfred sin despegar la vista de los continentes

-Puedo invocar a los elementos pero no asi-dijo Arthur

-Para tener esa habilidad con los elementos, debes practicar el conjuro durante muchos años incluso siglos-aru-dijo China

-Pues precisamente siglos es lo que les sobra a ellos, kesesese-dijo Prusia riendose-Vamos chicos demuestren lo awesome que son-

Todos los paises empezaron a animar a los continentes, los continentes miraron hacia los paises, sonrieron y prosiguieron con mas animos.

Tras un acierto de una bola de fuego de America, Eliel cayo en el suelo de rodillas, los continentes se acercaron, pensando que se iba a rendir pero en vez de eso Eliel se empezo a reir, los continentes se sorprendieron y pensaron que se habia vuelto loco

-Sois muy buenos con los conjuros elementales-dijo Eliel todavia de rodillas-ahora pensais que estoy derrotado ¿verdad?-

-No lo pensamos, lo estas-dijo Oceania mirandolo furioso

-Que credulos sois, no contais que yo tengo una cosa que vosotros no podeis ni imaginar-dijo Eliel y los miro a todos-Yo poseo la fuerza de Gaia-

Despues de eso los continentes se vieron empujados por una fuerza descomunal contra las paredes de la sala.

-No podeis pararme hijos mios, todo volvera a pertenecerme incluso vosotros y vuestros hijos-dijo Eliel de pie

Los paises se habian callado, le habia bastado eso para hacer que todos los contintesen fueran a parar a la pared, no se lo podian creer, y todos se hicieron la misma pregunta, ¿que pasaria si ganaba?¿si los continentes no podian?

Alfred vio como todos los continentes estaban sentados en el suelo sin moverse, apreto los puños y se acerco a la barrera.

-Vamos, vostros podeis, eso no ha sido nada-decia Alfred golpeando la barrera-levantaos-

-Vamos solo ha sido un empujoncito-dijo Dinamarca imitando a Alfred

-Levantaos bastardos-dijo Romano

-Vosotros podeis con él-dijo Feliciano

-Levantense-aru-dijo China

Los continentes se levantaron, no pensaban rendirse tan facilmente, pero entonces Eliel cogio a Atalaya y la lanzo al circulo.

Naoko miro a Anthony, que estaba a su lado, y vio en sus ojos que tenia un plan

-Asia, tengo que entrar en el circulo-dijo Europa

-¿Estas loco o que?-dijo Naoko-si entras no podras salir-

-Lo se, pero quiero intentar una cosa-dijo Anthony-cubreme

Anthony se adelanto un poco pero Naoko estaba insegura con el plan asi que volvio su vista a su hermana.

-Confia en mi-dijo sonriendo

Naoko sonrio y siguio a su hermano

-Eso es lo que siempre dices cuando tienes un plan loco-dijo Naoko-pero lo hare, venga has lo tengas que hacer-

Anthony se puso en frente de Eliel y ataco, Pangea se defendio y le dio un puñetazo eel estomago, dejandolo sin aliento

-Esta visto que no aprendes-dijo Eliel cogiendo a su hijo y lanzandolo al circulo, el resto de continentes y paises se quedaron anonadados cuando vieron a Anthony entrar en el circulo, nadie se lo esperaba excepto Asia que enseguida empezo a atacar de nuevo a Eliel, haciendo que el resto de continentes continuasen

En el circulo, Atalaya vio como Anthony cayo de espaldas contra el suelo, se acerco a él para ver si estaba bien, su hermano se levanto y le sonrio, Atalaya lo entendio, lo habia echo aposta, queria entrar en el circulo.

Anthony se acerco al centro del circulo donde estaba Gaia

-Gaia escuchame, soy Europa, tienes que ayudarnos por favor, te lo suplico, es verdad que los humanos contaminan y tienen guerras absurdas entre ellos pero hay millones de humanos que sienten un amor incondicional por este planeta, lo he visto Gaia, he visto como un padre regañaba a su hijo por tirar basura en el bosque, como millones de personas se manifestaban frente a sus gobiernos para pedir que no contaminen tanto, como ayudaban a animales enfermos, como se vuelcan por una causa justa; si ayudas a Eliel moriran millones de seres vivos como ya te dije, por favor ayudanos Gaia, demuestra que lo que dicen de ti es verdad, que amas a todas las criaturas por encima de todo incluso a los humanos-dijo Europa

Silencio es lo unico que obtuvo

-Contestame, maldicion-dijo Europa enfadado

_-Os ayudare-dijo una voz en su cabeza-tienes que cambiar los caracteres del circulo por otros-_

En la mente de Anthony aparecieron los cambios que debia hacer y se puso a cambiarlos mientras Gaia seguia hablando

_-Debeis de hacer que Eliel este en el centro y pronunciarlo para eliminarlo, pero te lo advierto, este conjuro es muy poderoso y lo mas seguro es que el castillo se venga abajo y no os de tiempo a escapar ¿Correreis el riesgo?-dijo Gaia_

Europa torcio el geto y miro a sus hermanos, habian pasado por tantas cosas juntas, guerras, exilios, independencia, maltratos, risas, bromas, mundiales, etc pero supo que sus hermanos luchaban por salvar a sus hijos aunque eso le costara la vida, luego miro a Atalaya, habian tenido muy poco tiempo juntos como hermanos pero algo en la mirada de su hermana le dijo que los seguiria hasta el final, miro a America, a su adorada María, habian tenido tan poco tiempo pero habia sido suficiente para compartir besos, caricias, secretos y te quieros, por ultimo miro a sus hijos, es por ellos por quien lo hacia, y cuando los vio animando a sus hermanos sin flauear un instante, supo que mientras ellos estuvieran bien, él moriria en paz, termino de cambiar todos los caracteres y busco a Naoko con la mirada, por fin la encontro

-Asia haz que entre en el circulo, en el centro y entrad-dijo Europa

Asia asintio con la cabeza y les comunico a sus hermanos lo que debian hacer.

-Ha que llevarlo al centro del circulo-dijo Naoko

-Pero para eso debemos entrar tambien-dijo María

-Ese es el plan-dijo Naoko

-Bien, confiemos en Tony-dijo Sukru

-Debemos confiar-dijo Itaï

-Pues ¿a que esperamos? Vamos por él-dijo Cail

Con esfuerzo consiguieron meter a Eliel dentro del circulo y llevarlo al centro del mismo

-Sois estupidos, habeis entrado en mi circulo, ahora empezara el conjuro-dijo Eliel sonriendo

-Si empezara el hechizo pero no el tuyo sino el nuestro-dijo Anthony

-¿Que?-dijo Eliel mirando el circulo, vio que los caracteres estaban cambiados, ese hechizo no era el suyo, era uno para destruirlo, cuando intento salir del centro del circulo, unas ramas se le enrollaron en los pies y en los brazos que lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

-Te ha llegado la hora Eliel-dijo Gaia que habia aparecido junto a él

-¿Porque me haceis esto?-dijo Eliel con miedo por primera vez

-Por que has intentado matar a las personas que queremos-dijo Anthony

-Por que nos has maltratado-dijo Oceania

-Por que has echo que odie a mis hermanos-dijo Atalaya

-Por que has matado a toda una isla para tus propositos-dijo Naoko

-Por que nos has separado durante miles de años-dijo Cail

-Por que jamas nos quisiste-dijo Africa

-Por que te lo mereces-dijo America

-Por que me utilizaste-dijo Gaia

-Cambiare-dijo Eliel viendo que empezaba el conjuro

-Tarde, muy tarde Eliel-dijo Asia

-Este hechizo os matara a vosotros tambien-dijo Eliel

-No nos importa,hemos vivido mucho-dijo Oceania sonriendo

Los paises se acercaron al circulo, la barrera habia caido cuando Eliel cayo de rodillas

-Vamonos chicos-dijo Antonio viendo que el castillo temblaba

-No podemos niños, nosotros nos quedamos aqui-dijo Africa

-Pero morireis-dijo Feliciano llorando

-Hemos vivido mucho y hemos sido muy felices junto a vosotros estas semanas-dijo Oceania sonriendo pero llorando

-Si mis niños cuidaos mucho-dijo America llorando

-Pero...-dijo Alfred

-Nada de peros Alfred, asi es la vida y esa es nuestra decision-dijo Naoko tambien llorando

-Alemania llevatelos de aqui, teneis que salir todos antes de que se venga abajo el castillo-dijo Anthony-Confio en ti para esto-

Alemania asintio con la cabeza y le hizo el saludo militar a Europa, este se lo devolvio sonriendo, despues se llevo a todo el mundo de alli, algunos tuvieron que ser arrastrados fuera porque no querian dejarlos ahi. Cuando por fin salieron los continentes empezaron a despedirse entre lagrimas

-Siento mucho que no puedas tener tu propia habitacion Atalaya-dijo Africa

-No me importa, al final os tengo a vosotros-dijo Atalaya cogiendo de las manos a Africa y Naoko.

Todos los continentes se dieron las manos quedando unidos.

-Ahora que vamos a morir, te tengo que decir que fui yo quien rompio tu CD de los Sex Pistols, Anthony-dijo Oceania llorando

-Ya lo sabia-dijo Anthony llorando tambien-Por eso te macha la tabla de carmin, por cierto siento lo del carmin Naoko-

-Asi que fuieste tu-dijo sonriendo Naoko-no importa-

-Si vivimos otra vida, espero vivirla junto a vosotros otra vez pero esta vez todos juntos-dijo Cail mirando a sus melliza

Gaia no pudo evitar llorar tambien, sus niños se sacrificaban por sus hijos, no les importaba morir si los salvaban a ellos, se sintio orgullosa de ellos.

Y asi entre llantos y sonrisas los continentes se despidieron mientras la sala se caia y se producia la explosion para terminar con Eliel.

Fuera, todos los paises vieron como el castillo se caia, todos esperaban que los continentes salieran en el ultimo momento pero por mucho que esperaran, ellos no salian.

-Ellos no pueden estar o ¿si?-dijo Feliciano abrazandose a Alemania

Este solo se quedo callado brazando a su italiano; todos los paises lloranron en silencio.

...

Bueno este es el penultimo capitulo, el siguiente se vera como continuan sus vidas los paises, muchas gracias por leer.

**Vismur: **como ves el mundo no ha sido vencido sino el vencedor y Eliel ha muerto por fin como le tocaba

**Neko. Italia. Angel: **los paises ganaron y por fin Atalaya esta con sus hermanos como debio de ser siempre. Seria interensante poner camaras en su casa XD

**Krx. BlackRoses: **por fin murio Eliel aunque se llevo por delante un castillo

**YR: **a él no le importaba nadie mas que él asi que no le importo llevarse a una isla por delante para conseguir sus propositos.

Gracias por leer.

Merece review?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes de los continentes si.

Cap 20: Un nuevo comienzo

10 años despues.

Habia una reunion de la ONU, asi que todos los paises se habian reunido en New York para dicha reunion, Ivan iba por los pasillos de la ONU de la mano de un niño de unos seis años con el pelo castaño con un rulito flotante a un lado del pelo, con los ojos azules tras unas gafas, el niño miraba todo con mucha curiosidad.

-Rusia-nii-chan ¿con quien me voy ahora?-dijo el niño

Rusia lo miro y sonrio

-Le toca a Hungria-dijo Rusia

El niño puso mala cara durante un momento

-¿No te gusta ir con Eli?-dijo Rusia agachandose delante del niño

-Si me gusta, pero me pone muchos vestiditos y me hace fotos, pero es muy buena-dijo el niño

-No te preocupes, lo de hacer fotos lo hace con todo el mundo-dijo Rusia intentando hacer sonreir al niño

-¿y lo de los vestidos?-dijo el niño acusadoramente

-Eso, esto..., mira por ahi viene Alfred con Maria-dijo Rusia distrayendo al niño del tema

Alfred aparecio con una niña morena de unos seis años de pelo negro recogido en una coleta, un rulito como el de Canada pero mas corto y con los ojos negros sobre los hombros

-Hi Russia-dijo Alfred sonriendo

-Hi Tony-dijo la niña desde los hombros saludando al niño

El niño se puso colorado y se escondio detras de Ivan

-_Ciao_ María-dijo Tony desde detras de Rusia

-Venga no seas timido-dijo Alfred mirando al niño

-Sera como quiera yankee-dijo Tony mirando a Alfred

Ivan se rio ante el comentario del niño y lo cogio en brazos, ambos paises siguieron caminando hasta la sala de reuniones donde se hallaban el resto de paises, cuando llegaron vieron a las naciones alrededor de cinco niños de unos seis años, Alfred e Ivan soltaron a los niños en el suelo y avanzaron hasta el circulo.

En el centro del circulo se hallaban dos niños y tres niñas; el primer niño tenia la piel morena, pelo rubio desordenado y con los ojos anaranjados; el segundo chico tenia la palido, el pelo blanco y los ojos azules; una de las niñas era claramente asiatica, tenia el pelo negro rizo recogido en una coleta por detras y tenia los ojos verdes; otra chica era negra con el pelo negro recogido en una trenza y la ultima niña, tenia el pelo blanco largo, palida; todos ellos miraban alredeor esperando que alguno de los presentes dijeran algo o los sacaran de ese pequeño circulo.

Tony y María llegaron hasta donde estaban el resto de los niños

-Hola Tony, Maria-dijo el niño rubio

-Hola Sukru-dijo Tony

-Hola cabeza hueca-dijo María

-No te metas con Sukru, María-le regaño la chica negra

-Vale Itaï-dijo María

-¿y esa bufanda Anthony?-dijo la niña asiatica

-Me la ha regalado Rusia-nii-chan, Naoko-dijo Tony

La niña del pelo blanco abrazo a Anthony

-Hola Europa-nii-chan-dijo la niña

-Hola Atalaya-dijo Anthony devolviendole el abrazo

-Hola Cail-dijo Anthony despues de dejar de abrazar a Atalaya

El niño albino solo saludo con la mano.

Entonces Hungria cojio a Anthony en brazos

-Hola pequeño-dijo Elizabetha

-Hola Hungria-nee-chan-dijo Anthony sonriendole

Austria se puso al lado de su ex-esposa

-Hola Anthony, creo que has crecido-dijo Austria

-Usted cree Austria-san-dijo el niño ilusionado

-Kesesese, pues claro que has crecido-dijo Prusia acercandose y despeinando a Anthony-te lo digo yo el increible Ore-sama-

-No despeines a Anthony _mon ami_-dijo Francia acercandose

-Fusososo, esta tan lindo-dijo España

Todos los europeos se acercaron alrededor del niño

-Tengo vestidos nuevos que me ha traido Francis, Anthony cuando llegues te los probaras ¿vale?-dijo Hungria

-Pero yo soy un chico, ¿porque tengo que llevar vestidos?-dijo Anthony

-¿Sabes que Feli-chan llevo vestido hasta la adolescencia?-dijo Prusia

El niño miro al susodicho italiano, este asintio con la cabeza

-Hasta que me cambio la voz y Austria-san me obligo a llevar ropa adecuada-dijo Feliciano orgulloso

-_Idiota fratello-_dijo Romano

Anthony sintio como pasaba a otros brazos, esta vez a los del ingles

-Anthony debe vestir como caballero que sera-dijo Arthur

El niño se lo agradecio mucho a Inglaterra, pero volvio a pasar de brazos

-El pequeño sera un vikingo igual que yo, el rey del norte-dijo Dinamarca que tenia por detras a todos los nordicos

-Hola Dinamarca-nii-chan, Norge-nii-san, Isu-nii-san, Su-chan, Tino-nii-chan y Sea-nii-kun-dijo Europa desde los brazos de Dinamarca

Volvio a cambiar de brazos, esto le empezaba a molestar, que lo fueran cambiando de brazos como una pelota

-Tipo que estaria super lindo con una coletitas en el pelo-dijo Polonia

-No creo que eso sea lo apropiado Feliks-dijo Lituania

Anthony fue arrebatado de los brazos de Polonia para ir a parar a los de Feliciano

-_Ciao ragazzino_-dijo Feliciano-eres la cosa mas linda de la sala

-No le digai mentiras al niño, lo mas mono de la sala es María, che-dijo Argentina con la niña en brazos

-Maria _is the most beautiful room_-dijo Alfred apoyando a su vecino del sur

-Os equivocais, lo mas lindo es Naoko da~ze-dijo Corea pasandole a Yao la niña

-Cierto-aru-dijo China con Naoko en brazo

-No lo mas lindo es Itaï-dijo Marruecos

-No, lo mas lindo es Sukru-dijo Nueva Zelanda

-Os equivocais los mas lindos son los mellizos-dijo Monaco y todas las micronaciones del mundo la apoyaron

Ahi empezo la batalla campal por decidir quien era el mas lindo, los niños se miraron desde los brazos de alguno de sus cuidadores, suspiraron, siempre era igual, siempre discutian por lo mismo y entonces Atalaya empezo a llorar en brazos de Wy, poco despues le siguio Cail en los hombros de Israel

Los paises se calmaron debido al llanto de los mellizos, los paises se sentaron en sus asientos con los niños encima de las rodillas, iba a empezar la reunion asi que le dieron a los niños papel y cera para que se entretuvieran.

-Bien, Alfred dinos como va la reconstruccion y repoblacion de la Atlantida-dijo Alemania

-La reconstruccion esta casi completa y ya ahi un 60% de la isla habitada por los voluntarios de todo el mundo-dijo Alfred

Alfred fue exponiendo esquemas, graficas, etc, eso a Feliciano le aburrio desde el principio, miro a todos lados, despues de comprobar de que no habia nada mas interensante en la sala, decidio a mirar lo que estaba dibujando Anthony que estaba sentado en su rodillas,Anthony dibujaba muy bien para ser tan joven, el niño estaba dibujando a una mujer con el pelo rojo de piel morena y ojos azules que vestia una toga griega verde, Feliciano miro sorprendido el dibujo

-¿Feli-chan conoces a esa mujer?-dijo Anthony mirando curioso a Feliciano

-Si pero ¿porque la dibujas tu?-pregunto Feliciano

-He soñado con ella muchas veces, a veces tambien sueño con un señor malo que tiene los ojos grises-dijo Anthony

A la mente de Feliciano le vinieron los recuerdos de aquel dia

_Flash Back_

Todos los paises vieron como el castillo se venia abajo y los continentes no habian salido, entre lagrimas se dirigieron otra vez al castillo para ver si habian podido sobrevivir, todos se agarraron a la esperanza de que a lo mejor estaban inconscientes bajo las ruinas del castillo, pero para su decepcion entre los restos del castillo no habia nada, ni siquiera hallaron sus cuerpos.

Todos los paises que se habian estando aguantando las lagrimas, rompieron a llorar

-No se merecian esto-dijo Ucrania abrazada a su hermano

Rusia solo la abrazaba a ella y a Biolorrusia mientras las lagrimas corrian por su cara

-Ellos fueron heroes y los heroes no pueden morir Iggy, entonces ¿Por que ellos...?-dijo Alfred abrazando a Inglaterra

-Los heroes no mueren en la memoria de las personas Alfred-dijo Arthur

-Malditos, bastardos, ¿porque os habeis, muertos?-dijo Romano abrazado a Antonio

-Yo tambien los echare de menos Lovi-love-dijo España

Una mujer pelirroja observaba la escena con ternura, decidio acercarse a los paises

-Holas naciones-dijo la mujer cariñosamente

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Austria

-Yo soy Gaia-dijo ella-y me he acercado porque he visto que estabais llorando por los continentes ¿los queriais mucho?-

-Pues claro, eran casi tan increibles como yo-dijo Prusia

-¿Como los ibais a querer si apenas los conociais?-dijo Gaia

-Pero aunque fuera muy poco tiempo, parecia que nos conociamos desde siempre-dijo Grecia

-Sabeis ellos dieron la vida por vosotros, no les importo dar la vida si vosotros podiais seguir con la vuestra-dijo Gaia

Los paises escuchaban atentamente a Gaia, esta habia tomado una decision

-Seguidme-dijo Gaia

Todos los paises siguieron a Gaia hasta un pequeño jardin donde vieron los cuerpos de los continentes en el suelo, tenian todo el cuerpo lleno de arañones y de sangre pero era muy facil distinguirlos.

-¿Porque nos enseñas los cuerpos?-dijo Noruega

-Por esto-dijo Gaia

Ella chasqueo los dedos y los cuerpos de los continentes empezaron a brillar y a encoger

-He decidido darles una segunda oportunidad, van a volver a ser unos niños, solo recordaran sus nombres, los idiomas que hablen y sus sentimientos entre ellos pero no recordaran su pasado, nada, para ellos esta batalla jamas habra existido, ni Eliel ni siquiera os recordaran a vosotros-dijo Gaia mientras los paises miraban como los continentes adquirian la forma de unos niños de cuatro años-voy a dejar que seais vosotros quien los cuideis y enseñen, quieron que vivan en un mundo sin guerras y que sus cuerpos no esten marcados por cicatrices ¿entendido?-

Todos los paises asintieron con la cabeza felices

-Ahora os advierto, si seguis matando el planeta no habra manera de pararme y esta vez nadie me controlara, y mucho menos me convencereis para que pare-dijo Gaia muy seria

Los paises tragaron saliva, esa mujer sabia imponer, asi que asintieron con la cabeza

Gaia deposito a la primera niña en brazos de China, la niña tenia el pelo negro liso suelto y venia con la batita con la que aparecian todos los paises con un lazo amarillo; en los brazos de Australia deposito al siguiente niño de pelo rubio desordenado y con el lazo de la batita verde; la siguiente niña fue a manos de Egipto, era negra con el pelo negro rizado y su mantita tenia el lazo negro; en los brazos de Canada deposito a una niña morena con el pelo negro ondulado con un rizo como el suyo pero mas corto con el lacito de la batita rojo; en los brazos de Turquia deposito a un niño y una niña con el pelo blanco y el lazo de sus batitas grisoso y por ultimo en brazos de Prusia dejo a un niño con el pelo castaño con un rulito flotante a un lado con el lacito de la batita azul

-Debeis cuidarlo muy bien, dedles la infancia que nunca tuvieronn-dijo Gaia-Por cierto toma Gilbert-

En la mano de Prusia deposito unas pequeñas gafas, este la miro interrogante

-La explosion daño los ojos de Anthony y no he podido curarle eso, asi que debera usar esas gafas-dijo Gaia sonriendo

Despues de eso la mujer desaparecia, ellos se fueron a casa con los niños en brazos y decidieron que se irian turnando los paises de un continente para cuidar a su continentes y que los mellizos se turnaran todos los paises del mundo, y hacer reuniones de la ONU mas seguido para que los niños pudieran verse

_Fin del Flash Back_

Puso la mirada en la bandera que ahora colgaba en la sala de reuniones, era la bandera que él habia diseñado pero con una modificacion, ahora habia dos circulos blancos mas juntos que los demas.

Italia miro a los niños, se les veia que estaban muy felices, estaban disfrutando de la infancia sin que ninguna persona los maltratara ni los molestara, miro a María que estaba al lado de Canada jugando con Kumajiro, Asia estaba jugando con Corea al piedra, papel o tijeras; Africa se entretenia dibujando en el papel que le habian dado en las rodillas de Marruecos; Sukru hacia aviones de papel y se los tiraba a Alfred que estaba explicando en la pizarra alentado por Australia; los mellizos jugaban con unos peluches que les habian regalado y Anthony ahora mismo sentado sobre sus rodillas se estaba comiendo un tomate, que sin lugar a dudas le habria dado España.

Esos niños agun dia se enterarian de la verdad y de su pasado pero mientras eran felices siendo solo niños.

...

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que hayais disfrutado de ella tanto como yo escribiendola

Muchas gracias por leerla y por los review

Arigato


End file.
